One Enemy
by IndianRockChick
Summary: Summary When Natsume and his gang are sent by Reo to bring two alice users to their academy they don’t know what they’re getting into….All that they know is that they share the same hatred for one enemy a.k.a AAO…..A shocking truth causes secrets to be re
1. A Bitter Introduction

Hey ya'll!!!!!!!!! I've already written two stories (still writing the second!)…..

Well this one will be really good so read and find out!!!!!!

**One Enemy:**

Summary- When Natsume and his gang are sent by Reo to bring two alice users to their academy they don't know what they're getting into….All that they know is that they share the same hatred for one enemy a.k.a AAO…..A shocking truth causes secrets to be revealed and love to bloom. Pairings: NxMxS, RxH…..(special guest appearance of Sasuke from Naruto)

Alice 1: A Bitter Introduction

A raven haired boy was deep in his deathly slumber as he dreamt of that fateful day when he lost his loved one…….

**Inside his mind:-**

"_Come with me Natsume!"- a man clad in a back outfit said _

"_I will never join your organization!"- yelled a 10 year old raven haired lad._

_He was breathing heavily as the enormous circles of fire surrounded him._

"_You can't run away from me anymore Natsume!"- the man said as he advanced towards the boy. The boy namely Natsume threw fireballs at him trying to escape from him._

"_Why are you doing this Natsume????? Why being so resistant!"- the man said_

"_I will no longer work for the AAO neither will I take anymore innocent lives!"- Natsume screamed at the man throwing more fireballs at him, his eyes bloody red._

"_You do know what will happen if you disobey!"- the man said as he formed a black sphere in his hands._

"_Aoi is safe with me!!!!!"- he bellowed at the man._

"_Oh! Really???????"- the man said his deathly aura becoming dangerous by the minute._

"_Well then you'll have to die Kuro Neko!"- the man said as he threw his black sphere at him._

"_NNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- A cry came out of no where and a small figure leaped in front of Natsume._

"_AOIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Screamed the boy._

_The tiny figure that had descended before him had taken the deathly sphere and was now living her last breathes. _

"_Aoi!!!!"- Natsume said as he held his sister in his hands…Her breath was slowly decreasing…She had got hit by that deathly sphere which was why now she was slowly gasping in her brother's arms._

"_Bbbb…..rrrr…..o..thhh..errrrrr"- she said as her eyes drooped down and her soul went far away….far away from the real world._

_The man in black let out a hiss…._

"_Stupid girl!"- he said _

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Natsume screamed at him as his eyes showed anger and terror._

"_We will meet again someday Natsume"- the man said before disappearing…._

_Natsume was left there sobbing at his sister's death….._

"_AAAAAAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- He screamed at the now dead body…_

_7 years had passed but still the nightmare always haunted this young man's soul….And now he was having it again as the nightmare crumpled every nerve present in his body and as it slowly faded away it left the thorn of pain and torture behind in his heart, shattering it completely._

"Natsume wake up!!!!!!!!!"- came a sudden scream.

Natsume, now 17 years old, was a raven haired dude with crimson-red orbs..

He shot up, his breathing heavy as he looked all over…

He rubbed his forehead which was sweating hard.

"Are you all right????"- A young man asked him.

"Yeah!, I'm fine Ruka"- Natsume said.

"You had the same dream isn't it? - He asked.

Ruka, now 17 years old, was a blonde dude with sapphire blue orbs and a gentle attiude.

He let out a sigh as he looked at his best friend.

He knew what Natsume was dreaming about…..

Another boy came towards Natsume and checked his pulse.

"You sure are hot!"- he exclaimed.

Natsume jerked his hand away and sat up.

"I said I'm fine ok!!!!!!!!"- he said

"You sure???"- asked the same boy.

Tsubasa Andou, an 18 year old dude who had ink blue hair and eyes just stared at his band mate.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be alright like always"- came a deep voice which belonged to none other than the fourth member of their gang- The Mystic Dawn Band….preferably more popular as a very famous teen rock band.

"Sasuke!, you're never serious, you know?"- Ruka told him.

Uchicha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchicha clan incident and also member of this clan was the least bothered member. He had just one mission and that was to kill his elder brother and have his revenge….He knew he could do that by training at Gakuen Alice.

His jet-black hair and orbs eyed Natsume right now. He gave a shrug..

"The guy will be fine, stop fretting!"- he said simply.

Well this was how Sasuke was!

All the four boys together shared a very close relationship. They believed and trusted one another….

All though all 4 were part of the rock band **Mystic Dawn** because of which they had plenty of fan girls not forgetting fame and fortune but what people didn't know was that behind all the music they produced an even more bitter past lay within each member.

The tragic story of their past was a mystery to everyone and known only to the members themselves which was why they understood one another and were firm friends.

They each had one main purpose which was mainly related to their unforgettable past.

Their sole purpose was only REVENGE!

All four possessed some kind of power preferably known as Alices( except Sasuke, he's different!)…..

They came to Gakuen Alice to increase their powers, to improve their fighting techniques so that one day they would get their revenge but on condition laid by the academy, that was to fulfill all the missions presented before them.

Together these boys were unstoppable, all the organizations in the alice world feared them not forgetting wanted them therefore their real identities were kept a secret…

But even though they were together…proceeding with their aim the reality was this that they were not happy!

Truthfully they each knew there was something missing in their lives…

Something which could bring joy and satisfaction to them, but would they ever be able to achieve that…well these boys didn't think so of coarse until-

The door opened to bring in a brown-haired man who came straddling inside.

He wore glasses but on removing revealed amethyst orbs..He looked around at the band of boys and gave a small smile.

"Well, it seems you all are here!"- he said

"REO WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT NOW"- The leader mainly Natsume hurdled at him.

"Your next mission- Reo said as he got out 4 files and distributed it among the boys.

"You see those two, well your mission is to bring them to this academy!"- he said

"They are extremely powerful especially that one and we want them to join your team".

The boys looked at the picture and the information of their targets.

They were taken aback most all Sasuke and Natsume…..

"Their alices….they're"- Ruka asked but got cut off.

"Unique, powerful, unbeatable, incredible almost impossible to control right?- Reo asked.

"We alone are enough; we don't need a couple of idiots in our gang!"- Sasuke called out

"You do not understand do you? Those two together are highly dangerous; their alices together turn them into a deadly weapon!"- Reo said

"Since they're 16 they'll be graduating soon and will leave the academy, I want them to come here and fight for us!"

"But why are we being involved, I mean they're academy is the same as ours so the principle of our all boys alice academy might be sharing some acquaintance with the principle of this all girls alice academy right?"- Ruka asked

"Why do we have to persuade them to come when you can easily make them come here?"- Tsubasa asked.

"Because we can't!, our principal has no relations with this academy and besides if these two are let to roam free then some other organization will capture them, kidnap or lets just say **PERSUADE** them to ally with them!"- Reo said

"You obviously don't want that to happen, after all if say…The AAO capture them, then you won't even get your revenge because the truth is this that they are more powerful than you and if those two become our enemies well then forget about even seeing tomorrow!"- he said

"What makes you think they'll even join us and most of all the AAO!"- Natsume asked

"You underestimate the AAO!, They have been trying to gather as many alices as possible and if they get their hands on those two…"- Reo gave a sigh.

"From some information even those two have been going on missions so they must be skilled fighters especially that one's daughter!"- he said

"Daughter?????"- All the boy's said together

"Just do the job because I know you'll four will be able to do this!"- Reo said.

"By tomorrow I want a plan ready and you will be leaving for Kyoto!"- Reo said and marched off towards the door.

"And by the way don't hurt them, that one most of all!"- he said and left the boys astounded.

"Violence won't work Natsume!"- Ruka said after a long time

"I know! Get ready boys, we have a concert to rehearse for!"- said the leader of the Mystic Dawn band.

He smirked a little at the pictures which lay before him.

"This'll be a piece of cake!"- he remarked.


	2. A Rebel's Mind

Alice 2: A Rebel's Mind

In the small town of Kyoto there stood the All Girl's Alice Academy, a place or school for gifted students…NO! Not being gifted with some talent but gifted with a power known by the name of alice.

There by the window of a particular classroom sat a brunette with a calm expression held on her delicate face…What this brunette was thinking, we'll find out later on.

Another 16 year old sat beside the brunette busy with a couple of tools creating her next invention.

Imai Hotaru, a raven-haired girl with amethyst orbs was known as the blackmailer or Ice Queen… She had the alice of Invention.

Right now she was looking at the brunette who was sitting quietly her gaze towards the alice gardens.

Sighing she took out another invention of hers formally known as the BAKA gun…

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!"- cried the brunette.

"Remove that stupid expression from your face, it just doesn't suit your personality!"- she replied coldly.

"Yeah Mikan whats up"- asked another 16 year old girl with pink hair.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how much I would miss this academy when I leave!"- the brunette known by the name of Mikan said , her face smiling.

_I can't let them know!- the brunette thought._

Allright before you get more confused or you're not able to guess I might as well give another proper introduction!

**Mikan's POV**:

_Hey y'all!!!!!! I'm gonna give a brief description of everything before my author moves on with the story!_

_Hey I'm Sakura Mikan….16 years old…always smiling, always like to be optimistic…_

_I have the alice of nullification and a copy alice._

_Looking at me people would probably think that I'm the most carefree girl in the world, that I haven't seen or experienced any pain…always the idiot..always the one to be clumsy WELL THAT'S WRONG!...This statement would have been true 5 years ago, when I was 10, when I had entered this academy the first time!_

_Well I might have been the same girl only if that incident hadn't happened._

_I still remember it…It was my 11__th__ birthday and the academy had allowed me to visit my grandpa…I was even permitted to take a student along so I chose Hotaru._

_Both Hotaru and I were the best of friends and we lived in the same village._

_But once we reached there we found to our dismay….pain!!!!!!!!...everything was ruined._

_The village was set on fire and my grandpa as well as Hotaru's parents were dead._

_I was able to penetrate inside the village because of my nullification alice but when I reached my house..my home..I saw it….I saw HER!_

_There in front of me, my grandfather's bloody corpse lay…the cuts on his body and the knives on the floor made me realize he was murdered._

_Hotaru who was with me also saw this but this wasn't all her parents had brutally been killed too…Murdered! Assassinated! Killed! Torn Apart!!!!!!!!...and it was all because of HER!...I saw her standing there with the grin that matched a devil._

_I didn't know who she was but felt it…it was her doing all along…._

_WHY DID YOU KILL EVERYONE???????- I remember myself asking._

_She just laughed and told me it was because of me!...ME??????..Of coarse I was surprised…she had committed such great crime because of me?_

_I didn't need to ask because my question was answered…..She was my mother and I her daughter…. the truth lay before me…… She had killed my only family …..The pain that I felt….I didn't understand what she got out of killing all those innocent people but the pain was too much….You can imagine and combine every kind of pain and let it pierce through your heart then you'll understand(don't even try doing so readers!!!!)…._

_My mother spoke only one word to me- AAO, her filthy organization._

_Later I found out that by burning the village and murdering the people she had wanted to threaten alice users like me to join her…She had never intended to meet me but clearly I saw she hated me!_

_From that fateful day onwards both me and Hotaru swore to take revenge, to train ourselves for that day when we can finally avenge ourselves from the AAO….BASICALLY HER!...Azumi Yuka_

_You must be eager to know how I'm today???_

_Well don't worry I'm no cold-hearted bitch!._

_Years passed and I changed from being the clumsy, idiotic and stupid girl into an arrogant and rebellious girl! Boy that irritated the hell out of Jinno!_

_Both Hotaru and I went on missions, I as the White Devil and she Ice Queen._

_She was the brain while me the fighter…_

_Years of training and missions had molded me into a very dangerous alice-user and a skilled fighter. My reflexes were fast and I had become sharp…_

_I still remained optimistic and always was ready for a challenge although Hotaru still thought of me as an idiot. I never really could give up my habit of smiling! It was something my grandpa had taught me and I knew it made others happy too._

_I loved baking and doing other stuff too but for now I…..hmmmm……a weapon!_

_I have just one person who is close to me- Imai Hotaru!_

_True by her attitude she might seem emotionless and she is cold but that's just how she is.. I know that deep down she is warm-hearted and the most considerate person in the world._

_Right now she's looking at me and well I'm sure she knows what I'm thinking about!_

"_HEY MIKAN-CHAN! Come on over, we've just downloaded the new song of the Mystic Dawn!!!!! Its so KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Anna exclaimed._

_Snapping out of my illusions I just rolled my eyes!_

"_I already have their new song Anna so don't worry!!!!!!!!"- I said_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I just got their picture online!!!! Come and see!!!!"- Anna again yelled out ._

"_Out of my way!!!!!!...ALL OF YOU….I WANT TO SEE MY NATSUME-KUNS PICTURE FIRST!"- came a screechy voice belonging to a green haired girl._

_I could only cover my ears as I saw plenty of my class girls totally going crazy on just looking at some picture…_

_I looked at Hotaru who was already inside her cocoon another one of her inventions._

_I really didn't get it..Yeah I liked the songs Mystic Dawn wrote and even had them in my ipod but I wasn't really interested in the guys!!!!! Me and Hotaru were not really the ones going gaga over some boys, we thought they were a waste of time! Anyways the academy never allowed us to cross over the school premises …. We both knew what we were capable of and understood that they wanted to protect us…_

_Suddenly the door slid open to reveal a blonde man having amethyst orbs._

_Narumi Sensei, he cared for me a lot and brought gave us our missions._

_He gave me a nod which meant a new mission._

_Hotaru was already beside him but when we were leaving he stopped her…_

_Puzzled she asked him why_

"_You see Imai! This mission is solo, only Mikan has to go!"- he said_

"_No way!, she's not doing anything alone, I'm coming too"- Hotaru said taking out her gun but I placed my hand on hers and smiled._

"_Not this time Hotaru!"- I told her._

_She just stared at me in disbelief but removed her baka gun._

"_You better come back alive or else!"- she threatened me._

_I gave a smile, I knew she was worried…I wasn't someone who was gonna die easily…most of all not before I have my revenge!_

_Getting the details of my mission, I head out with my mask and controlling device._

**End of POV**


	3. Found Her!

Alice 3: Found Her

**Hotaru's POV:**

_I hope that baka doesn't do anything stupid…I swear I'll burn down this academy if she dies!!!!!!!!_

_Hey this is me Hotaru, a cold-hearted inventor who doesn't give a crap about anyone except my friends and most of all Mikan. I wouldn't actually say this but Mikan is the closest person to me and I'm not going to lose her…..that's probably why I'm searching and waiting for her._

_6 hours have already passed but that BAKA is still no where I sight._

_Worrying about people, it's just so darn annoying but I can't help it! She's like a sister to me._

_I kept on moving from one place to another in search for her…_

_The academy grounds…no where around…the hospital….not a soul present….the elementary section, middle-school branch, high-school branch and even the god damn Sakura Trees!!!!!!!!! ….. I see no one resembling Mikan!...I bet that idiot must've got caught…..This was the first time she went on a mission alone._

_I soon reached the entrance door of the academy…._

_Geez I'm freaking out for nothing!...I turned in order to go back but bumped into someone….._

"_IMAI!"- came a girly voice._

_Not that Narumi again…I thought as I rolled my eyes._

"_Looking for Mikan?"- he asked_

"_She's taken one of my inventions; I just don't want that idiot to break it"…_

_Narumi sweat dropped._

"_Don't worry too much! Trust Mikan, she'll be back"- Narumi said smiling at the raven head…He knew the truth…_

_I just scowled at him….Darn him!...Even though I was grateful at the concern he showed for me and the baka but still! I'm not the mushy or lovey-dovey type right?_

"_You know! I really have to admire you and Mikan for reaching this far, you both are opposites but still you didn't leave each other's sides!"- Narumi said._

"_Very touching!"- I merely replied._

"_Can't believe you're actually graduating!"- he said laughing a little._

"_Yeah!"- I remarked…..__Truthfully I wasn't really sure what was gonna happen…I mean I have my inventions so no problem but Mikan?????..._

_Our goal was one but still what were we to do for the time being……_

"_I don't get it sensei!!! Why didn't Yuka attack the academy or capture us! Mikan has changed into a deadly fighter and together we both are very strong so why is it that nothing has happened to us?"- I asked him._

_Sighing he replied- "I have no answer to your question, maybe Yuka is scared or maybe she feels guilty, honestly I don't know what's on her mind!"_

"_There is something you must know Imai, another"- Narumi was cut off when Hotaru suddenly ran towards a figure.._

"_MIKAN!!!!!!"- She yelled as she noticed a wounded brunette lying outside the academy._

**At the Hospital:**

Mikan woke up after sometime, opening her eyelids to see Hotaru sitting in front of her.

"HH…O..TTARU????"- she asked

"Idiot! What the hell happened in your mission?"- she asked clearly looking angry.

Mikan tried to sit up but felt terrible pain in her abdomen..

"_Aaaahhh…..hhhh_"- she said touching the painful area.

"Idiot!!!! Don't get up!, your wounds have still not healed"- Hotaru told her.

Mikan laid down in her bed and looked around…

_Great! I'm in the hospital…fucking mission!!!!!!_

"So how did you manage to get 8 bullets in your body??"- hotaru asked her coldly but she was worried.

"It was a trap! I was told to retrieve some document but once I reached there I was surrounded by many men who were like clad in black suits! They had human weapons, no alices!"- Mikan said

"I tried to ward them off but there were too many!"- she said

"Those fucking bastards!!!!!!!"- Hotaru said

Sighing Mikan said to her- "Hey were you worried about me?"

"Hell I was!"- she said and took out her hand.

"Give me the rabbits for my invention! You lost it didn't you"- she said raising her brow.

Mikan sweat dropped…..

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!! ARE YOU OK"- Anna gasped as she came running to Mikan.

"I'm fine girl!"- mikan said

"You know Nonoko is busy creating some medicine for you which will serve useful during your missions!"- Anna said smiling at Mikan and gave her a box of bittersweet chocolates….

"Thanks Anna""- Mikan said

"An yeah about the medicine!"- she was cut off by a loud scream

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"- a girl having green permy hair came running towards them.

"YOOOOOOUUUU GGUYYS"- She began gasping in the middle.

"Whats up, is anything wrong?, Did someone attack the academy????"- Mikan asked anxiously.

"NO!"- Sumire said

"Youwontbelieveitthealltimefamousteenrockbandiscomingtourschool!"- she said swiftly.

"Kindly repeat that please"- Hotaru said

"You won't believe it, the all time famous teen rock band is coming to our school!"- she said

"All time famous teen rock band is Mystic Dawn right so"- Anna stopped as she started screaming in ecstasy along with Sumire!!!!!!!!

"I'LL GET TO MEET SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!"- Anna exclaimed.

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I LOVEEEEEEE NATSUME-KUN AND RUKA-KUN!!!!"- Sumire screamed aloud.

"Did I hear right that the Mystic Dawn are gonna give a concert on your graduation day?"-

Narumi sensei suddenly entered the scene.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- screamed two jumping high in the air.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **

"You are so annoying and too loud!"- Hotaru said as she skillfully hit the two morons with her Baka gun.

"HEY!"- Both cried waterfalls…

"Did you know when they're arriving? Its only 3 days till graduation?"- Narumi asked

"Huh!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"- Sumire started crying out loud.

"I can't believe it that I didn't even find out!!!!!!!!!!"- she wailed.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Shut it!"- Hotaru said coldly.

"Ah well don't worry! They'll be arriving here by midnight"- Narumi said smiling

"AND! There's gonna be a audition for two members to join their band!"- he finished but soon found out that the two idiots had already whisked away in search for perfect outfits for their favorites

"Geez that was fast!"- he said and turned but found only him and Mikan alone in the room.

"AH? IMAI????"- He said in confusion.

"She's gone to buy films for her camera, she's decided she's gonna take a whole lotta pictures of the band and sell them, this way she'll earn a lot of money"- Mikan said smiling at him.

"Mikan-chan I'm sorry for sending you to such a mission!"- he said looking at the brunette with sorrowful eyes.

"Don't worry! That was probably my last right?"- she asked.

"Actually that's why I came here Mikan!"- he said with a sigh.

"You have to go on another mission but this one's totally different because you have to save a child, name is Haruka Yoda, alice is of Invisiblity and she's being held captive in the Northern Mountains of the Central Town…You have to save her!...I know you're not fully well but the academy need to save the girl right now or the people holding her captive will kill her!"- he finished.

"SO!"- he said but got cut off.

"I'll be needing a new mask sensei"- Mikan said smiling at him as she got out of the bed.

"Thankyou!"- Narumi said to her.

**Several Hours later: Current Time: 12:30 pm.**

**Mikan's POV:**

_Shit…shit..shit…shit!!!!!!- I was cursing myself._

_I had successfully found the girl but darn it! She had subconsciously been using her alice so I couldn't see her…But that's the problem…I used my alice and in doing so the guards came to know of my presence!_

_Now I was in deep shit!...I was running in the forest the girl in my arms.._

_She kept staring at me with her burgundy orbs…_

"_Don't worry kid, you'll be fine…I'll not let you die!!!!"_

_She gave me a small smile and wrapped her arms tightly around me.._

_I looked behind my back and saw to my dismay that some weirdo guys were chasing me…They were hitting at me with bullets…FUCKING BULLETS!_

_I threw a rock at them…SMASH!...Yeah that's what I call major pain._

_Suddenly I fell on the floor! Shit not now!_

_I searched in my pocket….Oh no! My medicine was not there ….Darn it!_

_I was failing…The excruciating pain in my abdomen returned and I could feel the blood oozing out….SHIT…. SHIT!!!!_

_I looked at the kid who was frightened at my swearing….I gave her a smile…_

"_Listen hold on tight ok! I'm gonna teleport you to Gakuen Alice, as soon as you reach there run and find anyone….Whoever you find tell them to take you to Narumi sensei and tell him I'm fine!"_

_The kid nodded-" Buurt what avout u?"- she asked me._

_I gave her a smile full of assurance…_

"_Don't worry, I won't die so easily."_

"_Ready now kid?"- I asked and she nodded._

_I was still running using my speed alice but when I looked behind I saw I was going to get surrounded soon._

_Holding on to her small hand I screamed_

"_Alright! Teleport!"- I reflected the image of the academy in my mind and just as I had expected the girl disappeared but what was I gonna do?..._

_I have to teleport too…_

_All of a sudden someone caught me from behind…Holding on to my throat he held a knife across my neck….._

_Bloody Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Quick as lightening I hit him in the gut and teleported myself without thinking where to…..GOD HELP ME HERE!_

**Half an hour before: 12:00pm**

"Damn! I didn't know we were gonna be so badly hoarded with fan girls"- Tsubasa remarked.

The Mystic Dawn band had already reached Gakuen Alice and as they sat in their limousine they could see numerous girls screaming with excitement at their arrival.

"Those two might be among them you know!"- Natsume remarked.

"Don't be so sure"- Sasuke said as he had his hands behind his head.

The boys soon reached their room which was like HUGE!!!!!!!!!!

They had managed with great difficulty to even get out of their car and now on being inside their room, they could hear the screams and the pleas which their fan girls gave to them!

"So what do we do now?"- Ruka asked

"Well its late so lets get some sleep..Tomorrow we give out our autographs, then we might we able to"- Natsume was cut off when-----

"SPOOOFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!"- appeared a cloud of smoke in their rooms…

The boys remained transfixed to the ground because they saw infront of them….

"HEEELLPPP!..."- came a voice of the now bloody figure which lay in front of them, that cloud of smoke or just smoke had caused some brunette girl who was seriously injured appear in front of them!...

"MIIIIIIKANNNNNNNNNN!"- the door burst open as a girl with raven hair ran towards the wounded girl.

Oh! Well you can guess who these two were…

"Mikan…get……up!"- cried Hotaru

"Don't you dare die on me!"- she said frantically.

She looked all over and found the four teen stars staring at her as if it was a dream…

"HEY WOULD YOU QUIT STANDING THERE! MY FRIEND IS GONNA DIE HERE!!!!"- she shouted at them as they finally began moving.

All 4 had suddenly come to the conclusion that the very people they wanted were now in front of them!...Oh well!!!!...It was kinda surprising!

Sasuke was the first who recovered. Quickly he picked Mikan up bridal style.

"Where's the hospital?"- he asked.

"Follow me!"- Hotaru said.


	4. Sakura Mikan

Alice 4: Sakura Mikan

**At the Hospital AGAIN!**

**Hotaru's POV:**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!...WHY THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO GO ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!...I was screaming in my mind!!!!!!!!!... WHY THE BLOODY MISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I was walking from side to side not knowing what'll happen next!_

_Sure Mikan had been admitted to the hospital straight away but she was in a horrible shape!_

_If that BAKA! dies I swear….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I can't believe I'm acting like this…paranoid, not me but what the fuck are you suppose to do when someone who is closest to you appears so badly wounded that she nearly is about to die!!!!!!!!...I have to calm down…._

_That girl will be okay….! IDIOT!!!!!!!!!_

"_Hey miss you should calm down, I'm sure your friend will be okay"- A blonde with sapphire-blue orbs looked at me with such an adorable smile…Surprisingly I felt at ease….Who was this guy????...Oh! Great, now I'm turning out like that Baka!_

_Jesus!...I looked and actually first time noticed the 4 people who had helped me with Mikan…not exactly helped but still at least had bothered to come along….._

_Of coarse they're the members of that stupid music band…WAIT!..Where's my camera????????...I'm so gonna kill you Mikan!!!!!!!!!_

**End of POV**

A blonde man burst through the hospital doorway and made way towards Mikan's room.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!!!!"- He cried, along with him came a small girl, almost 10 who had black hair and burgundy orbs. She was wearing the school uniform and right now clearly looked scared.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Screamed the Ice Queen, a deathly aura around her as she took out her Baka gun and hit out at the blonde guy vigorously.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND HER AGAIN AFTER ANOTHER MISSION!!!!!!...MIKAN WAS WOUNDED BUT STILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Hotaru yelled out at him..her anger leaping out!...

"I..I….I.I..She wanted to go…She wanted to save this one's life…You know how stubborn Mikan can be!"- Narumi persisted…

"If Mikan dies I swear I'll burn down this academy along with you!"- Hotaru screamed.

"Pwweeeeeeez!!!!...Is Mi-chan Okay?????"- the little girl finally asked almost yelling it out…Somehow Hotaru stopped screaming and scanned the child carefully.

Hotaru calmed down on looking at the kid…

_So this was the child she saved……Mikan..You really are stubborn!_

"Kid! What's your name?"- Hotaru asked her kindly….her tone was so gentle that everyone was surprised.

"MOODSWINGS!"- Tsubasa remarked but got shot down by Hotaru's Baka gun.

"My nwam izz Haruka Yoda!, Mi-chan saved me fvom the bad guys!"- she said her eyes so frightened…..

"I know! She's gonna be just fine"- Hotaru said and took the child's hands in hers.

"Don't worry! This is your home, no one will hurt you"- she told her giving her a smile which was not so often seen.

The door opened and the doctor came out looking at the company present there.

"Well! Mikan really has a lot of friends!!!"- he said his eyes twinkling.

"How is she?"- Hotaru asked.

"She's fine, actually I'm surprised how she recovered you know and there's something you need to know…"- the man sighed and then said.

"Mikan has developed another alice, it's the Stealing Alice!"- the man said.

"SSTTEAAALLING ALICE????...BUT THEN THAT'S" Hotaru stopped as she looked at the 4 boys present there….

"Doctor just tell me, how can she have this alice?" she asked.

"Well, it seems that the bullets which she got hit by weren't normal or the human metallic bullets, they were alice bullets, something which cannot be taken out from the body! By the way I heard that she got hurt before on her mission by 8 bullets on her body?"- the doctor asked.

"Well Yes!"- Narumi answered.

"You know it was her stealing alice which caused those alice bullets to come out from her body in the form of an alice stone- I presume that who ever used them on her may be having an alice of controlling metals!"- he said

"I'm so gonna kill that bastard!"- Hotaru replied coldly.

"You can go see her now"- he said and walked away.

**Inside Room No. 14: Mikan's Hospital Bed**

Mikan finally opened her eyes……Her body felt numb but she was alive…HECK SHE CAN'T DIE SO SOON!

She winced in pain but somehow managed to sit up….The first thing she saw was a pair of crimson-orbs boring over her own amber ones…_HEY DID I GET CAUGHT??????_

"Mikan?"- a voice called out.

"HOTARU?????..."

She looked around herself and found to her relief that AGAIN!...she had landed herself in the hospital…_I have to thank these people for always saving me!...she chuckled at her stupidity…._

"MIKAN!!!!!YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME I SWEAR I'LL BE WORSE THAN ANYBODY YOU'VE MET!"- Hotaru screamed at the brunette.

Everyone backed away in panic …

"I…I.I…mm…SORRY!"- Mikan said looking at Hotaru when a thought hit her.

She suddenly shot right up- "WHERE'S HARUKA?."

She jumped put of the bed but she felt pain in her body…**excruciating!!!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"- She fell back on her bed…

"DARN THIS PAIN!"- She said aloud.

"You BAKA!, always you have to think of others huh?"- Hotaru asked her.

Mikan smiled at her…..even though she had been wounded, even though her life had nearly been lost, even though she had to go through all that but still her face remained the same…Her warm smile was enough to calm down Hotaru and most astonishingly it made two guy's hearts leap with a different sensation….We are talking about Sasuke and Natsume..

They both were totally taken aback as they watched her…the girl named Mikan appear so optimistic..still having the ability to smile…..They both just couldn't believe it…Why did her smile affect them so much????

Mikan looked at the rest of the company present there…

She gave a puzzled look at them…

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?"- she asked innocently….she wouldn't know them of coarse!

The boys fell down anime styel!

"She doesn't know who we are?"- Ruka asked.

"Unlike some stupid fan girls, Mikan is different!"- Hotaru said simply.

"Oh! Well...We'll introduce ourselves then!, We are the members of the Mystic Dawn, you know the rock band!"- Ruka said smiling and acting like a complete gentleman.

"Hey I'm Sakura Mikan!"- Mikan said smiling at them..

"Why are you here by the way?"- She asked…..**HA HA HA HA!!!!!(Can you imagine how Natsume must be feeling??? And he thought it would be a piece of****cake!!!LOL).**

"They saved you Mikan!, You landed in their room totally wounded and this guy here took the liberty to bring you to the hospital!"- Hotaru told her.

Mikan looked at Sasuke who had his arms crossed and his gaze was down below…

Mikan got out of the bed (she managed somehow!) and walked towards Sasuke.

"THANKYOU!"- She said giving him a big smile.

"Hn!"- That was all he could say but deep down his heart was beating fast.

Mikan looked down wondering what the guy was looking at…

"Um….What are you looking at?"- She asked him.

"None of your concern lil girl!"- he said.

"Fine then!"- she said surprising Sasuke and walked towards the other guys.

She bowed and said smiling broadly.

"THANKYOU!...I really appreciate what you guys did even though I don't know your name and other stuff!"- she said rubbing her head and giggling!...

"Natsume, Me..Sasuke, Tsubasa and that's Ruka"- Sasuke suddenly said.

Mikan squeaked as she felt his breathe behind her neck.

She caught sight of a little girl who seemed familiar to her.

"HARUKA! YOU'RE OKAY"- She exclaimed and gave the little girl a bear hug.

"MI-CHAN!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!"- The little one said.

"Mikan you should really rest, also there's something you need to know"- Hotaru told her.

Nodding Mikan returned to her bed and smiling asked her- "What's up?"

"You have a new alice, the stealing alice"- Hotaru said lowering her voice.

Mikan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped…

"SSTEALING ALICE…THAT'S THE SAME AS MY"- She stopped as she tightly clutched hold of the bed covers.

"NOT THAT ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!...NOT HER'S"- She cried as her voice tightened.

"Mikan get a hold of yourself!"- Hotaru told her.

"I'm sorry it's just that thinking of her makes my blood boil!"- She said letting out a laugh.

All the 4 boys straightened immediately listening to every word…

_HER????? Who's this her?- they all thought._

"I'll get you your food"- Hotaru told her and got up.

"Hey how'd you find me?"- Mikan asked her.

"I put a tracking device on you!!!"– she said but stopped.

"I still want my rabbits for the invention which you lost!"- she said

"HHHHHOOOOOOOOOTTARRRRRUUUUUU"- Mikan wailed.

"You know you boys should rest also! It's been a long night"- Narumi advised the boys.

"You all actually stayed here all night!"- Mikan asked

"I'm sorry if I was of any trouble!"- she said lowering her head.

"No Prob!"- Ruka said.

"Yeah Polka-dots"- Natsume said

He had badly wanted to enter the conversation…He didn't know why ….

"POLKA-DOTS"- Mikan's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as he said this.

"WHY YOU PERVERTED MORON!!!!!!!"- She screamed and lunged at him(I can't believe she even had energy left to do so!)…..

She tried to hit out at him but wasn't really in the right shape you see so Natsume easily dodged…He was surprised most of all……_This one's not a fangirl….. This girl is mysterious and intriguing….._- the crimson eyed boy thought.

He caught hold of her wrist but then suddenly she panicked pushing him aside.

"IDIOT DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!"- She screamed at him…

He jumped back as a circle of fire surrounded her…

_SHIT!...Mikan thought…He has an alice…She let out a wave of her nullification which absorbed the fire…_

**THUMP!!!!!!**- Hotaru who had brought food had dropped the tray astounded completely.

"WHAT THE"- she screamed and ran towards the brunette

"Don't tell me you copied that guys alice Mikan"- she asked the brunette.

"Darn it! I told you not to use the nullification alice! You know it'll lessen your life..BAKA!!!!!!"- Hotaru told her as she fed Mikan her medicine.

She turned towards Natsume and the rest…

"Don't ever dare to touch her again Hyuuga! She isn't one of your fan girls who'll fall for you….."- She said her voice cold but really scary.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE ALICES TOO?"- Narumi asked.

"Yeah!"- Ruka replied as he glared daggers at his best friend.

_Idiot! You blew our cover…_

"No one is supposed to know that we have alices you see!"- he said with a pleading look.

Hotaru suddenly smiled and looked evilly at all of them…YO! She had a plan….

"We won't say a word but only on one condition"- she said taking out her camera.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

"I want permission to take your pictures anytime and anywhere!"- she said giving a devilish grin.

Ruka looked at his friends…Sighing he nodded in approval.

"Now tell me what are your alices?"-she asked.

"Mine is Animal Pheromone Alice, Natsume's is Fire, Tsubasa's is Shadow Manipulation and"- he cut off.

"I'm the sole member of the Uchicha clan, I don't have an alice but I do have a family power or heritage called the Sharingan which can copy my opponents technique, also I can control the element fire by using a method such as Chidori"- Sasuke replied in his deep and unconcerned voice.

He looked at Mikan and found her asleep……Somehow her peaceful face satisfied him….He couldn't understand why he was suddenly feeling happy!...

_She really looks cute….Darn it_!- he thought

"Well good thing she's asleep!"- Hotaru said diverting everyone's gazes.

"I think we should all get out of here and let her sleep soundly"- she said as she walked out of the door.

"And that means you 4 too!"- She said eyeing them suspiciously.

_To be continued….._


	5. Disaster

Alice 5: Disaster

The four boys had already reached their room where they sat discussing their next move…

"Sheesh!...Those two sure have attitude!"- Tsubasa said whistled

Ruka looked at his best friend who was deep in thoughts.

"You know Natsume we were banking over the fact that they might be our fans but those two have no interest in us! How the heck are we gonna make them take part in the audition?"- Ruka said

"We hardly know anything about them Ruka"- Tsubasa added.

"Except for the fact that they go on missions and that those two are close friends, we know nothing else!"

"So we have to find out more!"- Natsume said….He clearly looked angry and frustrated…..

_What the hell!_

"Looks like Sakura really pissed you off"- Tsubasa said giving a wolfish grin.

"Shut up!"- Natsume drawled at him and was about to throw his fireball when they heard a loud band…

"I knew it!"- Sasuke banged hard on the table.

"Um???"- Ruka looked questioningly at his reaction.

"Sakura is Azumi's daughter"- Sasuke replied.

"What the!"- the rest said shocked.

"Remember when Reo talked about Sakura being 'Her' daughter and even Sakura herself spoke of a "Her"…not only that she was cursing herself for having "Her" alice, who else had the stealing alice?"- Sasuke said

"Azumi Yuka only…..I couldn't believe it at first but thinking things over…Sakura's her daughter and guess what I bet that by her reaction she hates her mother!"- He finished.

"He's right you know!, we can use that to get those two to join us…They definitely don't like the AAO!"- Tsubasa said.

"But supposing those two don't trust us and disagree?"- Ruka asked.

Natsume smirked at this and said- "As if anyone can resist us!"

"Piece of cake you thought it would be then why is it they're not falling at our feet like other fangirls?????"- Sasuke asked him.

"Those two are way too down to earth and also I can see they've gone through a lot of hardships!, We have to come to know more about them!"- he said

"But how???????/ Like you said they're not fangirls so would they even bother to talk to us?"- Ruka asked.

"Talking is we'll do…..little by little….. but there's something else we must do!, challenge them, annoy them….literally force them to actually plunge themselves into a bet which THEY WILL WIN!..."- Sasuke said.

I think I like the annoying part dude!- Natsum said with a smirk.

He was thinking of all the mean things he would do to Mikan...NO! Polka-dots!!!

"Both are arrogant and definitely rebellious considering their position in this school, they both have a haunting past which has caused them to resent others except close ones"-

"How do you know……I mean Sakura wasn't really that relentless!!!"- Tsubasa pointed out.

"I don't give a damn…Those two are similar to us…they fight for what they want and most off all care a lot for those who are close to them!"-Sasuke finished

"Why the hell do you suppose Sakura would have risked her life again to save that kid?"

"She's stubborn just like Hyuuga here……although she is easier to get along with"- Sasuke smirked as he said this.

"Whatever!"- Natsume said giving a scowl and turning his face away.

"Ok! So here's my plan and listen up..."- Sasuke carried on…..

(Can't reveal everything you know!)

**Couple of hours later: Current Time: 10:30 am**

Mikan woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly (good thing no one saw her!!).

"Geez! Where's everyone gone to?"- The brunette thought as she got out of bed.

She saw a small note near her bedside and picked it up reading what was written on it.

_BAKA! I'm gonna go and take pictures (you know of whom)._

_You better not set a foot outside the academy without telling me or I'll KILL you!_

_Hotaru_

"Hotaru sure can be scary!"- Mikan thought and shuddered.

She soon reached her special star room which was quite big and fancy!

With a four-poster bed embedded with pink and black bed sheets not forgetting the cute pillows, the cozy kitchen and her books and stuff everywhere…Mikan was extremely happy.

"I think I should bake something for everyone who's helped me so far!"- she thought.

Quickly putting on her bacon and getting out the flour and eggs and other ingredients, she started her preparations for baking brownies (I love'em!).

**An hour passed and now the time is: 11:30 am**

Quickly taking a shower and changing into a white t-shirt which had the words

"**You rock my World**" branded on it in brown sparkling handwriting, not forgetting her black shorts and shoes she looked MEGA! Cute….

She wasn't the one who put on make-up cause she was very beautiful so instead she applied a little lip-gloss and put on her bangles on her arms ( which were actually Alice controllers).

Her hair was free where it fell up till her petite waist…..glinting and shining as the sunrays fell on it….

She was busy holding 4 boxes which consisted of brownies….

While walking she happened to bump into Anna who was really looking excited.

"Hey! Coming to take the band's autograph?"- She asked

"Nope! Just wanted to give them these brownies cuz they saved me yesterday after I returned from a mission!"- Mikan said smiling.

"YOU!!! Actually met them……..saw them face to face????"- Anna's eyes widened …

"Big Deal!"- Mikan replied.

"Hey they're busy giving autographs so you can hand over those brownies there"- Anna told her.

"Okay!"- Mikan said and trotted of with her friend.

But once they reached the building----

"BOY OH BOY!!!!!"- Mikan exclaimed as she looked at the crowd of girls who had lined up there, not actually lines up but there were like too many that the entire building was filled up!

"How the heck are we gonna even get inside…They're too many Anna!"- Mikan said

"Oh Well! Why don't you use your alice?"- She asked Mikan

"Fine by me! If that's the fastest then here goes…TELEPORT!"- she cried.

The boys were busy giving their autographs to the fans but seriously they looked bored.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **

Hotaru was the only one allowed inside their room since she had made the deal.

**SPOOF!!!!!!!!**

The 4 boys nearly fell out of their chairs as they now faced two girls…

"Mikan?"- Hotaru asked totally taken aback.

"Hey there!"- Mikan said smiling at her while Anna just froze to the ground….

"_Poor Girl!"- Mikan thought._

She heard a sneer and looked in front.

"Didn't know you were so eager to get my autograph!" - Natsume smirked.

"Not even in your dreams moron!" - Mikan said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well then get out or I'll call security Polka"- Natsume said.

Mikan felt her veins popping out at the nickname.

"Shove what ever you got to say cause to me you're nothing but a perverted freako!"

She gave him a glare and then went towards Ruka, handing him the bag of brownies.

"Here I baked these brownies; it's a way for thanking you guys for what you did!"- She said smiling at him.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! **

"Hey Hotaru want some?"- She asked her best friend.

"I don't wanna poison myself"- she replied.

"Hmph!!!!"- Mikan really looked angry at what her best remarked.

"_**MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**_These are so good!"- Tsubasa said munching away.

"Who taught you to bake so well????"- Ruka asked who also was eating merrily…

"I…uh"- Mikan's expression changed to a sad one at his question…

"Her grandfather"- Hotaru replied for her.

Mikan gave a smile to Hotaru.

"Well then give him my hearty greetings!"- Tsubasa said who had clearly not noticed the brunette's change in expression.

Only Natsume and Sasuke had actually noticed her….

"He's dead!"- Mikan replied and started to walk away.

Nearing the window she jumped out just like a cat surprising the hell out of everyone except Sasuke who just glanced at her in amusement.

_So you do have a past Sakura!- he thought._

"Mikan!"- Hotaru called out…

She suddenly made a move to exit from there.

"Hey where're you going Imai?"- Ruka asked.

"Mikan"- she said and flew away on her flying duck.

Anna was still standing there and after taking the autograph she walked away while the rest came in.

Sasuke raised a hand signaling for a break.

"Those two!...Ruka u will go to Hotaru as planned and talk to her while Hyuuga here will put up the challenge to Sakura"- Sasuke said.

Both boys nodded and went in search for their targets.

"Dude what do we do?"- Tsubasa asked him.

"Follow Natsume so that he doesn't do anything stupid."

Ruka and Hotaru: 

Ruka had finally found the raven-haired inventor sitting under a tree occupied with one of her inventions.

"Hey there!"- Ruka came to her smiling.

"Why are you here?"- She asked coldly.

Hotaru looked at the blonde teen whose smile skipped her heart beat.

"Well it's…uh…um…I..."- Ruka really didn't know what to say to her as she stared coldly at him with her amethyst orbs.

"It's about Mikan isn't it?"- She asked.

"Yeah…No!"- Ruka stuttered.

"What do you wanna know?"- Hotaru asked him…

_Wait! Did I just allow him permission to actually butt in my friend's life…Maybe I can trust him!!!!...No!...But he's so quiet…DAMN THIS MIND OF MINE!!!!_

"Mikan is Azumi Yuka's daughter isn't she?"- He asked and was surprised when she suddenly stood up glaring at him.

"How did you know????...Did someone?"- She asked worried.

"No! You see we four are sent on missions too so we know a lot about many organizations especially Azumi Yuka!...The fact that she had a daughter and that her name is Sakura Mikan is known to many people. The AAO is an organization whom we work against..All 4 of us!"

"Work?"- Hotaru looked at him confused a little.

"We all have our reasons to hate the AAO…..and we set out on taking our revenge so we started training at the All Boy's Alice Academy….in return we do missions, true we already graduated but we haven't left the academy…at least not yet!"- Ruka said and continued-

"Imai! Our pasts are related to the AAO, we will have our revenge one day but its going to be difficult because we alone can't do everything"- Ruka looked at Hotaru who was deep in her thoughts.

"What happened in your past?"- she asked him.

Ruka looked directly in her eyes and said softly- "My family and Tsubasa's family were killed by the AAO!, Natsume's little sister was killed by a man named Serio who used to force him to do missions and Sasuke, well his brother eliminated his clan and is now part of AAO."

Sighing he asked her- "What about you?"

"Huh????!!"- She jerked her head and stared deeply into his sapphire-blue orbs.

"My parents were murdered too, Mikan's grandfather was killed by Yuka and our whole village got burnt down"- she said after sometime.

"So?"- Ruka said

"Yes! We both hate the AAO too but we don't do missions as a way to pay back the academy, we do them to protect our friends and this academy!"- she said her voice faltered.

"What will you do after the graduation?"- Ruka asked her.

"I don't know"- Hotaru replied simply.

_Honestly I have no idea…I'm scared but I'm not gonna lose…._

"I know this'll sound stupid but why don't you join us?"- he asked.

"But??? You're"- Hotaru said

"I should've guessed you would say no!"- he said and got up ready to leave.

"You should be aware that Yuka is gathering a lot of alice users in her organization so it won't be easy to defeat them"- he said and slowly walked away.

"Ruka"- Hotaru called out.

"Please don't mention what I told you about Mikan to anyone"- she said.

"Only if you stop taking my pictures"- Ruka said with a glint in his eyes.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Don't take advantage of what I say to you!"- she said returning to her cold attitude.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**- A loud explosion took place that shook the grounds of alice academy.

"SHHHHHHITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!"- Both Hotaru and Ruka cried in unison.

**A few minutes before their talk!**

Natsume and Mikan:

**Natsume's POV:**

_I searched around to find that girl….I can't believe I agreed to what Sasuke said…_

_I have to find her…C'mon!...Girls usually find me!...Well this one's not a girl, she's darn annoying….Why can't she just shut it but she had to give her opinion!!!! To top it all up she comes to us wearing clothes like that!_

_I could see Tsubasa staring at her creamy and shapely legs…DAMN!...Yeah she's cute and different ….I don't like her!...She's like my rival….._

_That Sasuke! Since when did he even bother about a mission…I'm pretty sure that BAKA!...put some spell on him…He's suddenly become more…ugh! What's that word again…NICE!...We are not nice…maybe Tsubasa and Ruka can be gentle but Hey! Even my best friend isn't really like that!...He just seems to like that emotionless inventor…Shheeesh! She sure loves money……_

_I was battling with my conscience when I caught sight of a girl sitting under one of the Sakura Trees…Brunette hair and a white t-shirt and black shorts!!!!!!!!!!..._

_Whoa!...Its that Polka…..Sleeping huh????_

_I looked about for something which could freak her out.._

_I saw a slithery snail on the ground…Grinning….WAIT U MINUTE!...I don't grin…_

_SMIRKING THEN!...I came close to her but I some how stopped on seeing her angelic face sleeping so soundly and peacefully…..She sure looks pretty and her hair….HEY I HAVE TO WORK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Darn it…I'm screaming to myself as well as admiring her…She is my rival…I don not like her……This is a god damn mission…Oh yeah this mission sure is damned!_

_I smirked evilly as I put the snail on her neck….._

_And now for the climax!_

"_POLKA YOU HAVE A SNAIL ON YOURSELF"- I screamed at her._

_She woke up instantly and her gaze fell over the slithery and slimy creature that was now crawling over her…._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- She screamed as she ran from side to side madly…_

_She removed the insect from herself and looked for the source…the reason she was interrupted and also totally pissed right now!_

"_HHHYYYYYYYYUGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"- She yelled out as she came tearing towards me her fist ready to knock me out._

_I jumped and instead pushed her._

_She fell on her face……_

"_FUCK YOU BASTARD!!!!!"- Mikan yelled as she was surrounded by circles of fire._

"_So you wanna play it that way huh?"- I asked smirking at her._

_I saw the fire disappear and instead she created a water ball and splashed herself with it.._

_(The dirt on her face got washed away but she still looked hot!)_

"_I'm not gonna do this Hyuuga, I can't"- she said and started to walk away._

"_Scared are you?????...or lets say you're a loser…Why aren't you taking part in the auditions huh?"- I asked._

"_I don't want to! It sucks!"- she said _

"_Admit it! You can't sing and neither can that inventor freak friend of yours"-I saw veins popping on her forehead…I had to intimidate her more!_

"_You and that freak haven't got it to take part in the auditions!"- _

_I was so enjoying this!_

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV:**

_I have no idea what this guy is up to but he's so pissing me off…_

_And I haven't what it takes huh?..._

_Well I'll take care of that later on…_

_Now! He's gonna pay for what he said about Hotaru…._

"_Hyuuga! Be ready to face the worst"- I said aloud as my eyes burnt with anger and hey what's this sensation?????...Don't tell me I like the fact that he teases me…I am so not falling for him!_

_I created ice bullets and threw it at him…He dodged and threw his fireballs at me…_

_I smirked and created a nullification barrier around myself._

_I jumped and became invisible….I lashed out at him hitting him all over…_

_He fell to the ground…..Becoming visible I smirked at him- No one dares say anything against my best friend even if its some stupid teen star like you!_

_He got up and came lunged towards me….Using my Ice alice I froze him to the ground…_

_I started to move away thinking it was enough when suddenly my shorts were on fire.._

_Wetting myself now completely I realized I was soaked from top to bottom._

"_DARN YOU!!!!!!!"- I screamed when I got hit by fireballs which I dodged gracefully as I landed perfectly on the ground…_

_Huge roots sprouted out of the grounds…I was thinking he would get trapped in thme but instead he burnt the roots……._

"_Those roots have life too you maniac!!!!!!"- I screamed _

_I had it enough from…He's going down._

_Creating fireballs in both my hands I ran at him using my speed alice._

_I hit out at him but then he punched me in my stomach….I fell back_

_Hyuuga!!!..._

_He even had the nerve to smirk at me…_

_I closed my eyes focusing where he was standing.._

_Suddenly lightening came tumbling at him…He managed to jump just in time._

_The lightening caused a huge explosion in the grounds._

_Shielding myself I created a rock barrier….I felt sudden heat behind me.._

_HEAT???????...Shit…_

_I became invisible and flew in the air….I saw Hyuuga looking around for me.._

_Smirking I again threw fireballs at him…I wasn't going to use that alice one him…_

_True I hated him…I really don't know myself…..but not that alice…_

_I fell on the ground panting…I was tired and also since I had been injured I knew I couldn't keep up for long._

_I saw Hyuuga far ahead panting…He was smirking but definitely wasn't going to look weak…well neither was I!_

_Both of us charged at each other but strong arms caught hold of me and pulled me back._

_I saw that even Natsume was being held back by Ruka and Tsubasa._

_I looked back and saw that Sasuke had caught hold of me._

"_Let Go! This is my fight, if you don't wanna get hurt back off"- I told him._

"_Hn"_

"_Mikan are you freaking crazy! How can you use your alice so recklessly???????"- Hotaru came screaming at me._

"_That bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut! He insulted you and ME!"- I screamed._

"_Mikan! Did u by any chance use that alice on him?"- she asked._

_I bent my head and felt Sasuke's hold letting go off me._

_I merely glared at him but sighed._

"_No! I couldn't use it on him, its not me!"- I said and walked away._

"_Why are you running away Polka!, like I said you're a total loser"- Natsume smirked at me._

_I was about to hit out at him when-_

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

"_I'm not allowing you to do anything stupid!"- Hotaru said._

_I gulped…I was so angry…_

"_Go ahead support him!"- I said and turned my face away…_

"_Yeah! she will….You're so pathetic!...The only reason you're even fighting with me is cause you want my attention…I've finally understood what kind of girl"-_

_**TTTTHHHWAAAAAAACKKKKK**__- came the sound as I slapped him._

"_Is that all you care about Natsume?- I asked him….I felt like trembling at that moment._

"_You just want girls to fall at your feet like your servants isn't it?"- I asked my voice was more in whispers._

_I felt near to tears….I couldn't believe that I was actually crying because of HIM!_

_That what he said hurt me…so much?_

_I raised my face and saw that everyone present there were shocked even Sasuke._

_I felt a tear falling down my cheek…._

"_You have no idea what I've been through and you don't even know! Yet you dare to say something so DISGUSTING to me?"- I asked him._

"_I HATE YOU NATSUME!"- I said and disappeared more like teleported._

**End of POV**

Natsume and the rest just looked and observed in shock

Hotaru came up in front of Ruka and said- "Join you right???? I should've guessed what you 4 had planned! Well how about this I won't join especially after that bastard mistreated my best friend."

"Hey it was only a few words"- Tsubasa said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"- Hotaru yelled

"You don't know anything and you just go and start saying stuff about people! Mikan never said anything against you and you just go attack her!"

"Mikan easily comes to tears though she hasn't cried since the day our village got burnt by the AAO!...You Hyuuga made a big mistake"- she said and walked away.

"Darn you Natsume! Why the hell did you say that?"- Ruka yelled at him and stormed out leaving the other 3 totally taken aback.

Sasuke walked away thinking deeply….

_Natsume!...You just blew everything!_

_We have to mend what we just did…Huh?...Why am I feeling guilty at something he committed???...But still what he said was wrong!...Better go search for her.._


	6. Body Guards

Alice 6: Body Guards

Mikan and Hotaru were called over that afternoon by Narumi to his office.

"Ah! You're here!"- He said beaming.

"There's another mission for both of you and this time for once there'll be no violence involved!"- he said

"Cool!"- Mikan said.

"What do you think about the Mystic Dawn????"- Narumi asked both smiling.

"Bunch of bastards!"- Mikan replied coldly.

Hotaru just smirked but nodded.

**Flashback:**

_Mikan was sitting in her room by the bedside crying……_

_I hate him!!!!!!!!!!...why the fuck am I even crying???!!!!!????..._

_She heard the door slid open and Hotaru stepped inside._

"_Mikan?"- she asked concerned._

"_Go away!"- her best friend wailed._

"_Shut up and quit acting like such a loser! I can't believe that the girl who is a rebel is actually crying over something some stupid jerk said!"_

_Mikan immediately stopped sobbing and looked up…_

"_Why is it that what he said hurts me??????..."- Mikan asked her._

"_You should ask that question to yourself Mikan….Listen why are you being such a drama queen huh????"_

_Hotaru sighed as she got no reply_

_**BAKA!...Mikan can't you see that maybe you're falling for him…..Why do I care?- Hotaru thought.**_

"_You don't look nice when you cry! Though god knows why you're even crying"- Hotaru said._

"_Fine!"- Mikan said with a scowl._

"_That guy's a real jerk…and so are his team members!"- Mikan protested._

_**Yeah and my mind right now is busy at scheming a plan to make their stay a living hell!**__**-**__**Hotaru thought.**_

"_Mikan have you ever realized why that Hyuuga said those things to you?"- Hotaru asked her._

"_Um…Cause he's a total perverted freak, maniac and an asshole!"- Mikan said suddenly lightening up after the curses._

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**__- _

"_I love this gun"_

_Hotaru thought as she hit out at her friend._

"_BAKA! Ur probably the first girl who has no interest in him and I bet you intimidated him!"…..That gives reason as to why he even bothers to talk to you!!!- Hotaru replied coldly._

"_Me?...How????"- Mikan sure was acting dumb now!_

_Hotaru took out her baka gun ready to launch when Mikan put out her hands-_

"_I get it!!!! No need for that hard-hearted gun…."_

"_Hyuuga really doesn't understand what I've gone through and never will"-_

"_You're wrong Mikan! Natsume has a bitter past too in fact all the members do"- Hotaru said suddenly as she looked at her best friend._

_Sighing Hotaru told Mikan about her meeting with Ruka and what he had told her…_

_Mikan's eyes widened when Hotaru reached to the last part._

"_You're not thinking of joining are you?"- Mikan asked_

"_Well…Mikan, face it!...we have no information on the AAO, we really cannot defeat them alone so yeah I had decided to join them but since that Hyuuga mistreated you I think I'll decline."_

_Mikan looked at her friend and realized something_

_I've been selfish….I really never thought about how important this must be for Hotaru and besides she has taken a liking to Ruka!!!!(hehehe)……._

_Maybe I should also join but that NNNNAAAAAAATTTSUSSSMEEEEE!!!!!...He drives my so crazy with anger….I just don't get him….._**Maybe that's it**…..**His past might be the reason he's like that!**..._Should I help him even though he was a complete ass????_

_But can I trust him?????...But then I'm not gonna lose to him!...Sure I don't like him or DO I???...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….I'm thinking dumb things!...He hates me that's why he said those things__….._**Dummy!...He's doing that cause you're the only one who's caught his eye……**_What should I do?... I do wanna help him now that I've come to know of his past…Coming to the conclusion all the 4 boys must have gone through hell after what happened…….I have to think…_**NO you don't!...You're slowly falling for one of them…or maybe two!...**_Shut up you stupid_…**I'm your conscience so you're cursing yourself!**

_Fine if this is what Hotaru really wants then I' ll join but before that_….**I like your guts and your idea…Go for it!...**_For once conscience I have to agree with you!_

"_I'll join them!"- Mikan said smiling._

"_YOU SURE ARE NUTS! THAT HYUUGA"-_

"_Hotaru what happened was because he was pissed and me too AND! You like Ruka so you don't mind joining…besides I'm your best friend so I'm not gonna hesitate!"- she said merrily but then got hit by Hotaru's baka gun._

"_I do not like Nogi"- she said raising her brow._

"_Oh really????"- Mikan said giving a mischievous smile._

_Hotaru raised her Baka gun and starting hitting Mikan who dodged the attacks._

"_Good! You're still in form"- Hotaru said._

"_Listen…I don't like Hyuuga but still I do see your reason for joining and if it satisfies you then I have no problem"- Mikan said sitting beside her._

"_I don't want to force you BAKA!"- Hotaru told her clearly annoyed._

"_Neither do I"- she answered._

"_Fine then"- she said and got up._

"_Wait a minute did you think that was all?"- Mikan asked with a slight glint of evil._

"_Your tone is different and I like it!"- Hotaru said_

"_Speak up"- She said and sat listening intently to Mikan……._

**End of Flashback**

"Well you will be their bodyguards!"- Narumi said clapping his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK!(sorry for the language!)"- Both girls screamed.

"What happened?"- Narumi asked.

"Uhh…umm…"- Mikan began.

"We'll do it, do they know?"- Hotaru asked.

"No and you'll do the telling!"- Narumi said.

"Darn it…."-Mikan cursed but she saw Hotaru's eyes boring over hers….

**Don't give in!**

Mikan nodded and asked Narumi-"For what do we have to body guard them?"

"Well first there'll be a masquerade ball in Central Town and you'll guard them..um…till tomorrow!"- he replied.

"Ok!"- Both girls said and left, one with MONEY on her mind and the other HOPELESS on her mind.

"Crap!"- Mikan exclaimed as they neared the boy's room.

"Take it on the bright side, now you can annoy him more"- Hotaru replied.

"Lets just tell them, that guy will probably give his stupid smirk"-

"And you will give one of your own! You mustn't look weak in front of him"- Hotaru said and knocked on the boy's door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Ruka opened the door and his jaw dropped as he stared into amethyst orbs.

"IMMAAI?"- He asked but got pushed aside by Mikan who strode in the room.

Her gaze fell right on Natsume's who just glared at her.

"We'll be your body guards for tonight"- she said surprising a certain boy in the room.

"You?"- Sasuke asked.

"Not just me but Hotaru also"- mikan said giving a "don't care in the least" look.

"Really?"- Ruka asked and then stepped aside as he felt the Baka gun near him.

"So be ready by 6 or u guys can go alone!"- she said.

"We don't need you to baby-sit us Polka"- Natsume drawled at her

"I think the same too but its our mission so can't say no"- Mikan said raising her hands in defiance.

Before she left she looked directly towards Natsume her amber orbs seeping into his crimson ones.

She gave a smirk and said- "It'll be fun tonight Hyuuga!"

Mikan walked away leaving all 4 boys in a trance.

_She really thinks its that easy to defeat me???..._.Natsume thought.

He had been pondering hard on what he had said to her earlier on….He felt guilty as hell but it was pride that came between!

As a matter of fact he had accepted and admitted one thing to himself…

He liked her….She amused him and there was some kind of fire that provoked him to always want to say something to her….He wasn't much of a talker so his way of talking came in the form of insults…..But she was the feisty types…..maybe!

He wasn't ready to back down either…Sure it had hurt him when she had cried and he didn't understand the reason but still to Natsume the brunette seemed worthy enough to go after…

**At about 5:30pm**

Mikan stepped out of the shower with a towel draped around her body…Her wet hair fell till her waist while her body was dripping wet.

She was looking for something.

_Where the bloody hell did put those shoes?- she thought._

Just then the door opened and a black-haired lad stepped in…

For a moment Mikan froze to the ground as she stared deeply into midnight black orbs…

Coming back to her senses she clutched the towel tightly and let out a piercing scream.

"WHATTTTTTTTT THE HELL!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!! SA"- She got cut off when the ninja firmly placed his hands on her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"If you scream my fan girls will come to know and god knows what they'll do to you"- he said

Her eyes paled as he let go but instead he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him…He whispered in her ears softly-" I'm sorry if you got hurt"…

Mikan could practically feel the beat of his heart against her own..

She was ready to faint that moment when suddenly Sasuke nipped her earlobe gently as though teasing her…She gave a moan as her head fell against his chest…A faint scent of his masculine cologne made her dizzy but she managed to stand…

He released his hold on her and started to walk away.

Mikan didn't make a move instead just stood still, a faint blush on her cheeks..

"You would look better without that"- he said and disappeared from there.

Mikan realized he was talking about her towel and she couldn't help but fall to the ground as she gasped…._THAT GUY!!!!!!!!!….HE'S AS PERVERTED AS THE HYYUGA!...Darn it…Now I have two guys to teach a lesson to…But how?..._

She thought hard and a sudden thought hit her….Smiling playfully to herself she let out a hiss….._Yep that'll drive them mad!_

**Evening:Location: Annual Masquerade Ball**

Both Hotaru and Mikan stepped out of the limousine that belonged to the teen stars.

As the boys stepped out they stood very near the 2 girls…

It would almost seem as though they were the body guards….

Reason????...Mikan and Hotaru were actually the youngest teens present there and most of all they clearly looked HOT!

Hotaru who was in her strapless black chiffon gown which reached down below the knees and even had a red ribbon adorned with a rose attached near the waist, making it simply hug her body looked startlingly beautiful.

She had on a purple mask without feathers shaped in the form of petals with glittering sequins on it.

Her black-raven hair was short and simple and right now by the looks of it Ruka was making sure she wasn't being left alone AT ALL!...

He himself looked very handsome and alluring with his silver tux along with a white silk shirt inside….

But Mikan had created a different atmosphere……

No one and I mean no one including Natsume had ever thought that the brunette who was well known as a troublemaker and a **REBEL** could even pull off a formal dress…

But that was so wrong because the minute Mikan stepped out all eyes were on her…

She had worn a strapless silk gown, gold in color which reached above the knees.

The delicate embroidery embedded on it at the front looked unique and since it clung to her body, totally doing justice to her petite self, she looked like a princess coming out of a fairytale…..Her expression was happy especially when she had on that adorable smile and she looked innocent.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail very lightly so that some strands of her auburn hair would fall capturing the beauty reflected by her face….

She wore simple golden heels along with tiny gold hoops in her ears….

MAN! …….Guys were completely drooling over both the girls who were oblivious to everything around them since their minds were focused on their mission.

Sasuke and Natsume stayed very close to the brunette…..When they first laid eyes on her they were totally shocked.

Sure they looked hot and sexy just like every girls dream guy in their black tux except Natsume wore a flaming red silk shirt inside while Sasuke a blue one along with black masks which half covered their face…they too couldn't take their eyes off the lovely brunette who was now adjusting her mask…

Mikan had received a tiny mask which covered only her eyes…It was shaped in the form flames which was very minutely carved and was golden in color.

Sasuke moved towards her linking her hands in his and moved her towards the dance floor.

Mikan merely blushed but she had to keep her plan in mind…..She was not gonna be wooed by Natsume or Sasuke even though right now she found them quite appealing.

With every move Sasuke made she swayed with him…She felt happy, something which she hadn't been able to experience before.

He twirled her around and brought her more closely, as his hands went behind her waist.

"Enjoying Sakura?"- he asked her.

"Yeah!"- she said and gave a smile.

Hotaru who was dancing with Ruka and was blushing but that of coarse was hidden by her mask gave a small smile as she looked at her best friend.

Her gaze fell on Natsume who was eyeing Mikan……Right now with the expression he had it clearly looked he was jealous to see Mikan in someone else's arms….

_Interesting!!!!!!!----She thought._

Mikan was having a really nice time….Suddenly she found herself spinning gently and landed in some one else's armsss……Some one who felt warm according to her and firm..

She looked up and found herself staring into crimson orbs….

"Natsume?"- she whispered.

He bent his head-" I'm sorry for what I said earlier…"

"I hope you mean it!"- Mikan said sarcastically.

He gave a smirk and twirled her as he moved with her…

Mikan could feel her heart beating faster than a race horse…….Why him?????

Mikan raised her head and regretted it because right now his lips were inches away from hers.

Natsume was having a good time too…..He knew why he was feeling happy…victorious but there was one last thing left.

_I really love Mikan….but right now is not the time to confess…._

He gently took her chin between his fingers and bent his head as his lips touched hers…..

He kissed her sweetly….passionately.

Mikan gasped but relaxed as she melded into his kiss.

She had her arms around him as he licked her bottom tongue begging for entrance….. Mikan gave a moan as he slid his tongue inside her and tasted her…..

Mikan felt like she was in heaven…She kissed him back while he brought her closer to him deepening the kiss….

As they broke apart for air she looked at him startled but at ease….

Both realized the sudden silence that had erupted….

"OOPS!"- Mikan exclaimed as she gave a giggle.

Natsume smirked but didn't let go of Mikan.

"Natsume?"- Sasuke asked……

_Damn him!...I had meant to kiss her but he stole her first kiss…….._

The music started playing again while the couples danced away…

Mikan danced with all four boys laughing at their jokes…

She realized she was seeing a new side to them….Especially Natsume….

When she was hands in hands with Ruka she gave him a nod.

"I know you like Hotaru so don't deny it!"- she said.

Ruka blushed but didn't deny the fact.

"Take care of her"- Mikan told him before departing.

Hotaru was dancing with Sasuke who was actually in a bad mood after what had happened.

"Listen I don't care who the BAKA dates but don't give up right now cause she really is worth waiting for, I don't trust Hyuuga so if she gets hurt you better be there to protect her"- she said coldly.

The ninja gave a nod and felt much better after this.

Next Hotaru was dancing with Natsume.

"You hurt her and her feelings, I'll kill you"- she said

"She's not one of your play toys so if you wanna be with her then don't ever dare to leave her"- she said…..

Hours passed away as the ball continued.

Finally it came to an end and everyone after reaching their respective rooms they immediately plopped on the bed…

**Somewhere far away:**

"So is she coming"- came a voice.

"Yes, my boys are on the mission"- the man said.

"You better not tell them and he is with them right?"- the voice again asked.

"Yes"- the man answered.

"Good"- the voice said and everything was silent……..


	7. Decision

Alice 7: Decision

The day of the graduation finally arrived……

Mikan and Hotaru were awarded the best students of the year along with their special star trophy…..

After the graduation the Mystic Dawn Band gave their concert….All the girls except our brunette and raven-head were present in the concert.

Both had packed their stuff and were heading to the head's office to say their last farewells.

The noise, the screams and the loud music was making Mikan excited as both she and Hotaru exited the academy….

"Wanna go see their concert?"- Hotaru asked

Mikan looked at her and realized that probably she wanted to see Ruka perform live.

Smiling she gave a nod and moved on with her…

She looked at her uniform and realized it would be the last time she would even wear it.

They both looked extremely cute in their brown and black checked skirts and a brown blazer with a white tunic inside. A red ribbon was tied neatly across their collars giving them a chic! look.

They wore brown boots instead of shoes and walked to the concert grounds with an unusual feeling of excitement creeping up their cheeks.

But when they reached there they saw to their dismay that the ground was um……FULLL!!!!!!!!!...Girls were yelling and screaming at the top of their voice….

"Hotaru?"- Mikan asked but saw that the girl had already disappeared.

"Damn you!"- Mikan secretly cursed her…

_This place is really getting on my nerves…..I'm going!_

With that she moved away not really caring if she missed the concert….She had other things to do…..

A smile crept up her face…._Maybe I should get it!_

Thinking that, the brunette left for Central Town….

Several Hours passed away and the concert was finished

**Right Now: The Band Auditions!**

Plenty of girls had reached the area where the auditions were being held.

They lined and each gave her performance……But the four boy's weren't interested in them……Their gaze darted here and there trying to see if hopefully those two had come or not.

Mikan and Hotaru were in their separate rooms getting ready…..

**Ready for what?**

Hotaru stepped out wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans.

Mikan stepped out wearing a red tube top which reached above her waist showing off her!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL"- Hotaru screamed.

"What? Never seen a belly button before?"- Mikan asked her and laughed.

"Mikan!, you could have called me over too!"- Hotaru told her.

Mikan just shook her head as she looked at her smooth and slim waist along with the diamond-shaped belly button.

She had worn black faded jeans and was carrying a guitar along with her.

"Cmon!"- She said and both headed downstairs.

The boys were getting sick and tired of listening to all the girls who had come so far…

Sure they had mainly kept the auditions for those two but since they didn't come they were just about to call it quits when-

"Going somewhere boys?"- Mikan asked with a smirk.

_Yep! That was her plan….When Natsume had intimidated her over the auditions then at that moment she had decided to pay him back for what he had said._

"You came?"- Ruka asked.

All 4 boys were in total shock at what they saw…..

Sasuke and Natsume simply stared at Mikan…especially her belly button (giggles)..

They were damn glad no other guy was around or!!!!

Hotaru just gave Ruka a cold stare and sat on the chair, her Casio in her hands.

"So how about a last audition Hyuuga?"- Mikan asked him.

She hadn't forgotten their kiss……….NO!...She had liked it but this was a different situation in which she was gonna prove that guy wrong!

"Before we start I'll like to inform you guys that we'll align with you!"- Mikan said

"YOU WILL?"- Ruka was smiling…..

"Don't laugh so soon!"- Hotaru dryly commented.

"So what'cha gonna play?"- Sasuke asked Mikan.

Mikan had been staring at Natsume all along who was merely smirking.

_So she came?- he thought._

"Hotaru Ready?"- Mikan asked

Hotaru started playing the keyboards…….

The boys soon realized-

"HEY THAT'S OUR SONG!"- Tsubasa pointed out.

Smirking Mikan started strumming her guitar.

**NUMB:- Linkin Park**

_Mikan-_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
_

_(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Hotaru  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Hotaru_

_**(Chorus)- Mikan and Hotaru**_

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
_

_**Mikan looked over at the boys' who were like shocked….mesmerized and taken aback!**_

_Mikan-_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart  
Right in front of you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Hotaru  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)- Hotaru  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_**Mikan & Hotaru**_

_(Chorus)  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

Both girls abruptly stopped and looked over at the boys….

"Beat you with your own song huh?"- Hotaru asked.

Mikan gave a large smile and walked over to Natsume.

"Not worthy enough Hyuuga?"- she asked him.

Before the two left Mikan turned around and said to Sasuke-

"I guess we are part of your band officially now right!"

"Guy's I think we underestimated those two…A LOT!"- Tsubasa said.

"Yeah but now they're coming with us so mission accomplished!"- Ruka said.

_How much more secrets do you have Mikan?- Natsume sat thinking._

"She really has a good voice though"- Sasuke said.

Both do and I think they can easily become part of our band!"- he said.

"YEP! I better inform Reo"- Tsubasa said.

**That Last Night:-**

Mikan couldn't sleep well enough….She had been getting those horrible dreams again…

She suddenly screamed and shot up, her forehead was sweating.

She went to her kitchen to get a glass of water but when she returned to bed she gave a squeal.

"SASUKE?"- she asked as she looked at the ninja who was sitting beside her window-sill.

"Couldn't sleep Sakura?"- he asked her.

"No!, I guess since tomorrow I'll be leaving so I'm kinda nervous and sad, this place has been a home to me"-she whispered as she crawled inside her bed.

"What about you? Why're you here?"- She asked him curiously.

"The same!"- he said and looked at her.

"Sasuke I"- Mikan was cut short when he appeared before her in a swift (since he was a ninja I guess he's pretty fast!)…..Mikan gasped but didn't back away.

"You know what happened to my clan"- he asked her as he took her face in between his hands.

He caressed her cheek gently as he looked deeply inside her amber orbs.

Mikan gave a nod and turned away for she felt sudden tears welling up….

Sasuke saw this and wiped away her tears….

"I guess you know what happened to Hotaru and Me?"- she said looking up at him.

"Yeah I do in fact everyone does in the band"- he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Hm………."- Mikan gave a long sigh….

True that being with Sasuke made her heart skip a lot but she always felt sudden deepness….loneliness …sadness when she was near him….

_He really must have had a hard time!- she thought._

So she put on her smile and looked up at him….

"You know you're not alone!...You have us with you"- she said to him.

"Thankyou"- he whispered and bent down as he took possession of her lips..

Mikan's eyes widened in shock…

_What was this??????...Wasn't Natsume the one who is like!!!!_

_Darn it!..._Sasuke bit her lower lip, Mikan had nothing to do but moan which of coarse led to Sasuke slipping his tongue inside and fully taking charge of her….

He kissed her passionately but it was slow and drowsy….Almost like he was savoring every taste of her…

Finally letting go he kissed her cheek and whispered a goodnight before disappearing.

Mikan's head was in confusion now….

She didn't know or realize for whom her heart beat the most…for whom she yearned for….

_Natsume kissed me and so did Sasuke…but they both are different_…

_Natsume is arrogant, don't carish_ ………**and also a very passionate person** …._Yeah who really took my breath away when he kissed me!...Wait! Conscience you here again?..._**YEP!** _Sasuke made me feel weak but somehow I didn't feel complete when he kissed me…_

**Its so simple!!!!!!...**_Shut up!..._**Bla bla bla!!!...Why don't you just choose one of them???... **_Its hard!..._

**Do you like Natsume more than Sasuke?... **_Isn't that what I'm trying to find out here????..._**But you just said that with Natsume you feel complete so-**

_I said I don't feel complete with Sasuke!... _**The same thing duh!... **_DAMN YOU!_

_I know I'll have to choose but what if my decision hurts the other….It might even ruin their friendship!... _**That's right but why don't you first decide whom you like the most?...**_You should know the answer you know!... _**Yeah its Natsume!...Why would you even bother to try and prove him wrong if you didn't like him…. **_But!..._**No buts you know very well what your heart tells you so what's the problem???...**_I've made my decision!..._**You're nuts but I see your point……But you do admit you like Natsume right?... **_FINE I DO LIKE HIM…NO! LOVE HIM!!!!... _**Good**

_That's it!...I've decided…This is my decision!..._

**Somewhere far away:**

"So is she coming"- came a voice.

"Yes"- the man said.

"You better not tell them and he is with them right?"- The voice again asked.

"Yes"- the man answered.

"Good"- the voice said and everything was silent……..


	8. Betrayal

Alice 8: Betrayal

Since both Mikan and Hotaru had decided to join the boy's so the next day after everything was settled and packed they hopped on the private jet and zoomed away to the All Boys Gakuen Alice.

Truthfully all 4 were glad that the girls were with them but what they didn't understand was Mikan's behavior.

It was like she didn't want to talk to them at all mostly Sasuke and Natsume.

Hotaru wondered too but kept quite because she felt Mikan wasn't in the right mood to talk in.

They soon reached the academy and Mikan simply stared at it while Hotaru didn't bother.

It was similar to their own academy except that it was larger and even had a swimming pool.

Mikan got out feeling a bit scared.

Many of the academy boys were at the gate their eyes set upon the two girls..

"Uh! This is creepy!"- Mikan said.

"What'd you expect???"- Tsubasa asked as he helped Mikan to take out her trunk.

"So where are we gonna stay?"- Mikan asked looking around.

As soon as both the girls entered they were crowded and surrounded by the academy boys.

"Will you be my girl???"- One boy asked

"NO! She's mine"- the other said.

One boy caught hold of Hotaru's wrist and gave a smirk- "You're mine"

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"No I'm not"- she replied.

"Will all of you back off?"- Mikan screamed but the guys didn't stop.

Losing patience she created a circle of fire out of which the boy's stepped away.

She looked at Hotaru who was busy hitting few other guys with her Baka gun.

"I guess we didn't have to worry"- Tsubasa pointed out at his two band mates who were fuming.

"C'mon!"- Mikan said and the fire disappeared.

She and Hotaru walked hand in hand when someone jumped right in front of Mikan scaring the hell out of her.

"_AAAAAAH!"_- Mikan cried and backed away.

The boy who stood in front of her had dark chocolate hair and piercing golden orbs..

He strode towards Mikan and looked up at her with a smirk- "So you're Miss Mikan?"

"Uh….YEAH!"- Mikan said smiling.

"Watch out!"- He said and took her arm dragging her with him.

"WHAT THE"- She got cut off when Natsume landed in front of her and snatched her from the guy.

"Go away Raito! She doesn't belong to you"- he hissed out.

"Neither to you either"- the boy said.

But before any could take the next step a young man clad in a brown leather jacket and black pants came walking towards them.

"So you're here?"- The amethyst orbed man said.

Mikan and Hotaru went up to him and shook hands with him.

"Hello!"- Mikan said and gave a smile.

_Just like her- Reo thought._

"I'm Reo and I'll be giving you your missions and training, you both will have separate rooms and will be ranked as special stars so you'll have the special star room".

"Thank you"- Mikan said and followed him.

Natsume and Sasuke followed her giving death glares to all the boys.

Mikan didn't really have a good start…..Sure she had gone to two missions but the pressure that her fan boys gave her was seriously getting on her nerves.

She still hadn't told anyone the reason for her peculiar behavior except Hotaru who didn't bug her any more.

She sat under the pine tree beside her best friend who was busy with her invention.

"Those guys really are pathetic!...I mean at first Natsume and Sasuke used to shoo them away but now I hardly see them!..."

Suddenly one guy with blonde hair and green eyes came towards her direction.

Mikan gave a groan because-

"Hey wanna go on a date with me?" - He asked.

"No!"- Mikan replied and watched the slumped up boy walk away.

"Those guys just can't stop!" - She said burying her head in between her knees.

"Well we both are the only girls here and sometimes hormones just are too difficult to control"- replied the Hotaru.

"Good thing I learn't martial arts"- she said.

Giving a sigh Hotaru got up ready to try her new invention.

"Mikan do you think you made the right decision?"- hotaru asked her

Mikan gave her a lost look….

_Did I do the right thing????...I mean sure I miss having the guys around and Hotaru spends more time with Ruka … Life sucks!...It terribly lonely…._

She faced her best friend but found that she was no where around.

_Great now I'm alone again!- she thought._

She got up meaning to head back but was suddenly surrounded by a gang of boys who (cough…cough!!!) looked 1 year older than her.

She recognized one of them as that snooty brown haired guy..

"Hey its you!"- She pointed out.

He merely gave her a smirk and came near her.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Raito Honahori, I'm also in the dangerous abilities types since I have the ability to make bombs."

"I have come here to ask you one single question"- he said

"And what is that"- Mikan asked….She was getting annoyed…..That entire week she had to cope with guys drooling over her and also when many tried to molest her.

Though she could easily defend herself but still it really irritated her especially since the guy you like was no where around.

"Do you like Hyuuga?"- Raito said.

"You nuts!"- Mikan said her eyes widening…

_What the hell is he saying...Hold on…This guy is weird!...He comes out of nowhere and tells me I like Natsume….._

"Why are you telling me this?"- She asked him still not sure.

"Because you're a nutcase!...If you like him then tell him, I too wanted to go out with you but I've already seen you've fallen for him and DON'T deny it"- he said

"I can't do that"- she said

"Sasuke isn't it?"- Raito asked

"How the"- He waved a hand to silence her.

"I know because those two have changed a lot"- he said

"It's because of you of coarse but you're hurting them more by avoiding them, if you tell them the truth then maybe everything will be all right"- he said.

"I know you care about me and that you don't want to see me hurt but it's really none of your business! It would be better if I keep out of both those guy's lives, I don't want to choose between them"- she said

"It'll ruin their relationship"- she said her finger near her mouth.

"So you're gonna let yourself get hurt so that they don't get hurt?" - He asked

"I guess so!"- she said.

"Stupid!"- he said.

"Thanks anyways for caring!"- Mikan said giving him a smile.

Mikan was walking slowly down the rough path of the academy…She came to a halt when she felt someone's presence beside hers…..

"I know you're there Sasuke!"- she said.

The ninja appeared before her and gave her a sudden hug!

"You're an idiot Mikan!, you didn't have to avoid me and Natsume"- he told her.

"True I like you but still if you like him then go for him, I respect Natsume and my friendship with him but I'll also respect your choice"- he said.

"So!"- Mikan said and her eyes lightened.

"Thanks! You have no idea….its like going through hell"- she said

"I'm gonna go confess my feelings to him"- she said and walked away.

He saw her walk away from him and gave a small smile….

_Thanks Sakura……_

"Imai, your plan worked"- he said after the girl was no where in sight…..

"I knew that BAKA wasn't going to do anything"- Hotaru said coming out of the bushes.

"You're a good friend"- Ruka said putting arms around his girlfriend.

**Mikan's POV:**

_I was walking..No!..skipping along joyfully as I headed towards Natsume's room…_

_I assumed his absence might be because of missions….._

_I soon reached his room hesitating a little….Should I really confess to him???...Supposing he turns me down???..._**He won't!...**

_I don't know, maybe I'll do this later…I was about to go away when I heard a sound more like moan coming from his room……_

_Is he hurt?????..._**Maybe another mission….**

_My curiosity got the better of me and I opened his door and went inside…_

_I had expected him to be on the bed but what I saw-_

**NN-AAA—T-SU-ME??- **_I asked as I saw him making out with some blonde…_

_Apparently he was so busy kissing the blonde that he hadn't noticed my presence…_

_My anger was bursting out and I yelled at him-_"** I HATE YOU BASTARD!"**

_Natsume straightened up and was shocked to see me…_

"_Mikan?"- he said but too late…_

_I was already out running away from him…away from everything….._

_I bumped into Tsubasa who was surprised on seeing me…._

"_Mikan??? Why're you crying?"- I gave a yelp and buried my face in his chest crying whole- heartedly._

_I told him what had happened sobbing in the middle while he patted me on the head._

"_Don't worry! He'll soon realize what he's lost"- the older boy said._

_He treated Mikan like a sister and felt really bad for what had happened._

_Suddenly he remembered something.._

"_Mikan, there's a mission for you and its solo"- Tsubasa said._

_He gulped when he said this for he was feeling guilty about some thing.._

"_Ai!"- I said and turned to leave for the school office._

_I was in distraught right now…... Maybe because of what had happened but I wasn't going to shed my tears for him…._

_Enough was enough!_

_I bumped into Hotaru on the way…_

_I didn't want her to know about the mission so I gave a fake smile…_

"_You're crying, what happened with Natsume?"- she asked._

_I thought that maybe if I told her the truth then I could distract her mind from the fact that I was going on a solo mission._

"_He was making out with some blonde!"- I said and ran away…_

**End of POV**

Hotaru just stared at the retreating back of her best friend….

"FUCK YOU HYUUGA!"- She screamed when something stopped her…

**In Nastume's Room:**

Tsubasa was standing there with his hands folded while Sasuke cursed Natsume…

"How the hell could you do that?????... I practically gave up on her thinking that maybe you liked her and she liked you!!!! DAMN YOU NATSUME!!!"- He screamed at him.

The crimson lad just stared at the ground..

"I couldn't take it!"- He said

"So u go make out with some other girl?"- The ninja questioned him.

"Did I do that?"- Sasuke asked him his eyes burning with hatred and anger…

"You're in deep shit dude cause she was really hurt"- Tsubasa said.

Natsume got up- "I'm gonna go clear things up"

"You can't"- Tsubasa pointed out.

"Mikan's gone on a solo mission and"- Tsubasa paused

"And I'm afraid she won't return"- he finished.

"What the hell are you talking about?"- Natsume asked

Suddenly their door opened and Reo strode inside- "I see you told them about Sakura"

Tsubasa nodded and gave a smirk- "They'll want to know why you sent her solo"

Natsume and Sasuke looked in confusion…

"How come he knows what we don't know?"- Sasuke asked.

Tsubasa laughed out loud….-"Can't you even guess???...I was a spy, not your band mate!"

YOU BETRAYED US???- Sasuke said aloud…..

"Reo, where is Mikan?"- Natsume said

"She told me not to mention anything about this to any of you, especially you Hyuuga!"- he said smirking.

"But!!!! Why won't she come back"- Sasuke asked.

"None of your concern"- Reo said

"'m gonna kill you, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!..."- Natsume bellowed at him creating a fireball in his hands.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO????? **You know what I'll do**!"- Reo said his eyes glinting with anticipation.

………………………………………………_To be continued_

Alice 8-II : Deception

"HAND US OVER TO THE AAO RIGHT?"- came a cold voice.

Looking up they came face to face with Ruka and Hotaru who was panting…

"THEY LIED TO US NATSUME!"- Ruka told him

"All this time we'd been working for the AAO!, this academy is under the control of Azumi Yuka!"- He pointed out.

"YEAH!, in simple words they lied to you, made you do missions for them"- Hotaru said

"They wanted you to bring us both here so that they could use us!"- Hotaru said

Looking around she realized something….

"MIKAN?"- She looked over at Reo who was smirking in amusement..

"EXCELLENT!, Its really amazing as to how much you discovered…"- Reo smiled over at her.

"WHERE IS SHE?"- Hotaru screamed at him as she proceeded towards him.

"TOO LATE!, I sent her on a mission where she will be taken away by her mother for the **REAL MISSIONS!"-** He said.

"She won't agree!"- Natsume said.

"She will when Yuka threatens her that she'll kill you all"- Tsubasa pointed out.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITER!"- Hotaru screamed at him.

Both he and Reo walked towards the door ready to leave….

"It doesn't matter if you attack us because you are anyways going to die!"- Reo said and left leaving the now present 4 teens in shock…

"We have to get out of here!"- Ruka said…

All 4 bolted outside reaching the academy grounds……..

They were soon surrounded by many men who attacked them…

**Then the fight began…**

Natsume with his fireballs was able to create a circle of fire for protection but only for sometime….

Soon he was attacked by a man who had the water alice….

Hotaru was hitting her BAKA gun vigorously at the men….

_MIKAN PLEASE BE OKAY!...- She thought._

Suddenly she was attacked by some man from behind who threw her gun aside…She backed away dodging in time…. He was about to hit out at her when suddenly the man was thrown the other way………..A huge falcon landed on him pecking away hard…..

She looked at Ruka who immediately came to her aid….

She looked at the others and saw Sasuke battling…the first she saw him in battle.

His techniques were totally different from their own…

Swiftly he moved attacking the enemies at their pressure points…

Suddenly standing still he released a hug wave of fire….

"Chidori!"- Ruka answered.

"WATCH OUT!"- Natsume yelled as a huge mound of rock was about to land on Ruka and Hotaru.

Natsume was crawling over to them when he was gripped painfully..

Turning back he came face to face with the blonde…with whom he had been making out.

"Did you think I'll let you escape that easily?, we have business to finish"- she laughed.

Extending her hand she trapped Natsume in a coil…Her alice was flexibility.

Natsume lost his temper and burnt her skin, becoming free he moved towards Hotaru and Ruka who were busy fighting.

Sasuke came near them too.

They were slowly being enclosed in a circle…

"THERE'S TOO MANY!"- Hotaru said panting hard.

A man stood out from the attackers….He was the one with the alice of earth.

Everyone stopped as he closed his eyes…

A gigantic piece of earth was getting lifted from the ground, ready to be thrown on top of the 4….

He launched his attack on them.. It nearly landed on them when suddenly a clash of lightening erupted and broke the piece apart as the tiny particles now landed on the 4 who had stooped low…

"DON'T DARE TOUCH THEM!"- came the familiar voice.

Lifting their heads the 4 were shocked to see the person in front of them.

"MIKAN!"- Hotaru screamed as all 4 ran towards the brunette who saved them.

Their eyes even more widened when they saw the deep wound in her stomach.

"KILL THEM!"- The man ordered and at once all the men jumped ready to assault.

Suddenly the 4 and Mikan were surrounded by nullification barrier…

"Th-h-at…'ll keep them away"- Mikan mumbled her voice hoarse.

She winced in pain but knew that they had to escape from there…

_Shit!...I guess I'll have to teleport them but I know I'll lose my energy in doing so…_

Hotaru who had been holding the brunette was nervously trying to stop the blood from flowing out…

"Everyone….please- hold ha-n-ds"--- Mikan said her voice hardly edible.

"But!"-

"Do it"- Mikan protested.

They obeyed her and as she held hands with Hotaru who had hers enclosed with Ruka who's hands were clasped against Natsume's while Sasuke held on to Natsume's shoulder.

Giving a slight nod Mikan closed her eyes and whispered- "_**Teleport**_!"

_**SPOOF!...**_They disappeared……


	9. New Identity

Alice 9: New Identity

Mikan opened her eyes and woke up to find herself staring into crimson orbs…

Her eyes fluttered and she looked about.

She saw Hotaru beside her sitting in a chair with Ruka standing aside.

Sasuke was near the door leaning against it and there in front of her holding her hand was the boy ….. who had hurt her!...the one with whom she fell in love with…the one who broke her heart…Mikan turned her face away trying to suppress her tears..

The sudden movement made Natsume clutch his hands with hers.

She snatched her hand away from him…. She turned towards Hotaru looking at her.

"What happened?"- She asked her.

"You teleported us here"- she said.

Mikan gave another look to her room…She was lying in a normal bed which had a blue wallpaper all over the room of violets.

Giving a sigh- "Where are we exactly?"

"In London"- replied the raven head.

"What!"- Mikan said.

Nodding her head Hotaru told her all that had happened- "You teleported us here and then fainted, we soon found out that we had reached London and right now we're in a small hotel."

"The AAO will be searching for us!"- Sasuke pointed out.

"AAO!!!!!"- Mikan whispered.

"Mikan what happened at the mission?"- Ruka asked her.

"Reo told me it would be a normal mission and I took it but when I reached the destination I was attacked by many until I collapsed, I found later that Yuka was standing in front of me and was urging me to join her. I said no but she said she would hurt you all, immediately I came to know of her plan!"- Mikan said as her head was stooped low.

"I was trapped in a warehouse which had an alice barrier but since I nullified the barrier, I got nearly caught and then my wound"- she said rubbing her stomach.

"You're fine now!"- Hotaru said.

The experience was horrible.

Mikan got out of the bed and looked at all the 4 present there.

"I'm gonna make nullification charms so that no one will be able to locate us"- she said.

Hotaru nodded and pulled out a bag in which was present passports and –

"What's in the small tubes?"- Natsume asked.

He had been observing Mikan and had watched over her all night…

True that he felt guilty and was really yelled at by all his friends, he was hurt when Mikan let go of his grasp…

_I'll have to wait!- he thought._

"Those tubes contain tablets which will help you to change your appearance.."

"We can't move about like us!..."-. She handed different tubes to all.

"When you have this tablet think of the kind of appearance you would want and then you'll start changing…The effects will last one day whole."

She took out the passports which had different names on it and a blank space.

"You'll put the photo of your current appearance there".

"You changed everything about us?"- Ruka asked.

"Yep!...names, birthdays, blood group, home…everything"- Hotaru said proudly.

"What'cha get Sasuke?"- Mikan asked him.

She was totally ignoring Natsume.

"My name is changed to Hinode Tachibana, birthday- 16th Aug"- he said.

"What about you Natsume?"- The brunette asked though it could be seen it had taken a lot of effort to even make eye-contact with him.

"Tsuta Yamdo, bday- 3rd April"- he said

He was surprised but glad that he wasn't totally being ignored.

"Hotaru?"- Mikan asked.

"Yuki Rodai, bday- 4th Jan"- she said.

"My name's changed to Kohaku Tamashii, bday- 11th July"- Ruka finished.

They all stared at Mikan who was holding her passport- "Hakumei Hoshi, 14th Oct"

"Better have those tablets now"- Hotaru pointed out.

"Well I'll go first"- Ruka said and gulped a tablet.

They waited and soon Ruka's blonde hair started to turn chocolate-brown and his eye color changed to golden.

"Cool!"- He xclaimed.

Next up was Hotaru who had already swallowed her tablet.

Her hair grew longer reaching a little lower than her shoulders, the hair color changed to blonde while her orbs were no longer amethyst but cherry red.

"I always had something for blondes!"- She said

Next was Sasuke who took in the tablet.

After sometime his appearance changed too…..His jet black hair grew longer and thicker giving him the same kind of hairstyle Narumi had. His eye color was not black but instead were deep-dark oceanic blue.

_Awesome!- he thought._

Next was Natsume but as they laid their eyes on him they gasped.

His hair was no longer black but silver in color and was longer….He had neatly tied it in a pony…As he looked up they saw that his crimson red eyes were now ivory-green in color.

"I always wanted silver hair!"- He said.

Next was Mikan…Closing her eyes softly she swallowed her tablet.

Instantly she started changing…Her hair length remained the same but turned raven-black, her bangs were gone and she had a side flick while her eyes were midnight black with a certain twinkle in them.

"So how do I look?"- She asked.

"Different!"- Hotaru xclaimed.

"Well I think it'll be better if we go now, you need rest and we have to contact our academy somehow!"- Hotaru said.

"Ai!"- Mikan walked back to her bed and laid down thinking things over.

They all left except Natsume….

_I have to do something…..I did a big mistake and now if I don't mend it I'll lose her to the Sasuke!..._

Mikan had turned the other way and was sleeping….NO SHE WASN'T!

She heard footsteps nearing her and knew it belonged to-

"Go away Natsume, I have nothing more to say to you"- she whispered.

Natsume didn't listen of course and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry for what I did!" - He said.

"I've already forgotten what happened and I also want to forget you!"- Mikan said…

She was trying hard to keep her emotions in place but failed…As she spoke tears had started to develop near her delicate features…

"That kiss!"- Natsume was cut off by the bruntte.

"You hurt me, really bad and now I don't know what to say to you"

"I had ignored you and Sasuke because I didn't want to interfere with your friendship but when Sasuke told me it was ok I wanted to confess to you but then"-

She moved a little but she really didn't understand…

_Hey conscience I need you!_...**I'm here**…._What can I do?._... _If he really likes me then he shouldn't have done that…. _**But then think about his feelings too**… _What about mine?... Sasuke loved me too but NO!... he didn't do that…. What Natsume did proves that he forgot about me while……._**I know but Sasuke and Natsume are different…. Natsume is arrogant and proud… Sasuke is calm and collective…**_DUH!...You know them that well_**… If you love him then tell him before its too late**_…. NO!... He'll break my heart__**…..**_**It already is broken and only he can heal it**…._I guess you're right… It.._**Drama Queen!...**_ What ever…..Thanks…._

Mikan had been talking to her conscience all this time that she didn't know that Natsume had been looking at her….

Hesitatingly she got up and looked over at him…. She had never really looked or felt him as deeply as she was now…. So many emotions she could see hidden behind icy green folds…..Fear… Regret…. Anger…. Lust?... No!...LOVE….

She gave a smile to him and touched his cheek…

"Natsume I love you, I don't know what you feel but this is the truth"- she said.

Natsume gave a smile not a smirk_…. I knew it!..._

"I love you too Mikan"- he softly said and pulled her into a kiss…..

Mikan closed her eyes ready to taste him…. Putting her arms around him while his were around her waist, they both kissed passionately, taking in the pleasure each felt as their tongues swirled about in heated desire…..

As they broke apart for air Natsume again gave an apology…

Mikan gave a naughty smile- "Well to be forgiven you'll have to complete everything that I say without any regrets and um….. Hesitations…"

"Tempting!"- Natsume said.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! FINISHED??"- The Ice Queen asked

Both were blushing so hard that they turned their faces away….

"Right now we're in touch with Narumi so you better come and talk to him"- Ruka informed Mikan.

Nodding Mikan took the small receiver in her hands and spoke-

"Sensei we're in deep trouble here, I don't think we can even come over to you! The academy where we went to is under the AAO so what can we do"

"_Mikan first there's something you need to know, your mother is trying to align as many alice users she can find…"_

_Up till now our academy and few more have not surrendered to her but I think she'll not attack our academy now…._

"What attack our academy…but then….I'm coming over there"

_Don't you get it, she'll use this academy as a bait to get you back…Mikan this isn't just your fight alone but the entire organization will revolt….Yuka isn't prepared to risk losing so right now all that she's doing is getting as many alices to join her…_

"But why won't she attack you now, especially since you're not so strong!"

"**BAKA!** If the academy is destroyed then she won't be able to find you, our academy is our home the only place where we can turn for help and also trust…."- Hotaru said exasperated.

"So basically we don't come there at all"- Mikan asked

_Yuka is building an army and we have to do that too, you will not come back instead you will go and collect as many alices as possible and only then will you return, by then we will be prepared to fight and so will Yuka_

"Geez…. You sure do know a lot!"- Mikan commented.

_I've sent a document that consists the locations, names and the information regarding alice-users, you 5 have to bring all these people here_

"What if they decline or they already are in the AAO?"- Natsume asked.

_If already aligned then we can do nothing but if they decline then Mikan I want you to steal their alice_

"WHAT THE F"- The receiver was grabbed away by Hotaru.

"Are you nuts Narumi???? Do you want her to be like YUKA?"- she yelled.

_What else do you think we can do???- screamed Narumi._

_We are trying to get as many alice-users as possible but if you are going to make it so difficult then how can you suppose you can overpower the AAO!_

"But"-

_Its not about Mikan only Imai!... This fight has been going on since ages its only fate that the leader is her mother- he answered back._

"We'll do it and then we are coming straight back"- Mikan said.

_Good! And best of luck- With that the receiver became blank._

Mikan had been holding the file and nearly exclaimed-

"Woa! These alices are scattered all over the word."

**(I'm gonna dedicate Tara's character to myself!... Hope you like her! **

"We'll have to split up in order to get them"- Mikan said.

"Which countries are listed Mikan?"- Ruka asked.

"India, Tokyo, U.S.A, Paris, Russia and Australia.

"There are six right, so Me and Ruka can take 3 while Mikan and Natsume can take the rest, that leaves Sasuke"- Hotaru said.

"We can't travel with them all you know so we'll have to group them together in one place and then once we have them all we can head back".- Sasuke looked up at them.

"I will not accompany you 4, instead I'll see to it that you 4 don't land yourself in trouble and most important keep in touch"- he said.

"So you'll stay here?"- Mikan asked

He gave a nod and took out his laptop.

"Imai we'll need communicators and other equipments so you better get started"- he said.

"So who's taking who?"- Mikan asked.

"I and Ruka will take Tokyo and Australia, you both can take India and Russia"- she said.

"U.S.A I think we both girls should only do"- Mikan said.

"Yeah right!"- Natsume said with a scowl.

"What about Paris?"- Sasuke interrupted.

"Natsume and Ruka"- Hotaru said

"Then its settled right?"- Mikan said smiling.

"We better order the tickets"- Ruka said.

"Done"- Sasuke said.

"m….Guys?"- Mikan asked as all started discussing about their plans….

"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!"- She screamed getting their attention.

"We don't have clothes!"- she said

"Don't worry I already have dealt with that… It cost a lot so you better pay me back…I mean big time by the way"- Hotaru said coldly.

"Our identities should remain as they are okay"- Hotaru informed them.

"Second of all take these charm rings, it consists of Mikan's nullification alice, you won't get tracked down"- she said handing out tiny silver rings.

"Now that everything is settled I suppose we better make a move"- Ruka announced.

_To be continued………._

REVEIWS!!!!!...No one's giving me reviews……..!!!!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!...There's gonna be so much more ahead…Who will they encounter on their journey…whom will they protect….Will the new people make any difference…Will new love bloom…( Mikan and Natsume's relationship will not be affected!)….. Will Mikan use her stealing alice????... Will she have to choose the same path her mother did?... Will the greed of more power affect her?... All the answers up next...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND ENJOY!**


	10. The Next Mission

Alice 10: Their Next Mission

**Mikan and Natsume:**

Mikan and Natsume were in the airplane looking out of the window…

"Hm….."- Mikan let out a sigh.

"We'll get them"- Natsume said and took her hands into his assuring her.

They soon reached the orphanage where the two teens were supposed to live in.

"Let's hope that we'll be able to find them here."- Mikan said.

"What information do we have on those two?"- Natsume asked.

"Well they both are brother-sister, Tara the girl is 13, has the Wind Alice and Ray her brother is 14, has the Poison alice, their parents died in a car accident when they were 5"

"Tara is cheerful but also very arrogant, rebellious and the more angry she gets the more her power increases, her brother is the quiet type…aggressive yet vicious, together these two make a good team and are very close"- Mikan finished.

They entered the great hall where lots of kids were present.

A nun came walking towards them and took them to the main office.

As they entered they came face to face with the head nun who wore the nun outfit, blue and white in color and wore a gold cross at the front of her dress.

"So have you come here to adopt any children?"- She asked.

Mikan gasped because she hadn't really thought of that!!!!...

Natsume answered for her- "We're here to bring back two children, their parents were our close friends….

He took out pictures and documents which were interpreted by Hotaru by one of her inventions …..

"So who are these kids?"- The nun asked.

"Tara and Ray"- Mikan answered smiling.

The head nun was slightly taken aback but she gave one of her own smiles…

"ALLAH!..."- She exclaimed.

"Those two are really mischievous but very loyal children, they protect one another and are somewhat special …We accept them for they are the children of GOD! …"

The head nun gestured both of them towards the park…..The sudden peace and tranquility that was around the environment was satisfying and contenting.

She stopped and pointed towards two little children who were sleeping beside a tree…

"They're there"- she said and walked away….

Mikan and Natsume headed towards the two teens…

Their movements awoke the two from their slumber who instantly got up and turned their gazes upon their arrivals.

"Who are you?"- A 14 year old boy asked who had black hair reaching near his shoulder, slightly curled and had warm chocolate brown orbs.

"What's up?"- A girl clearly 13 leaned towards her brother's side…

Her attention was distracted towards Mikan and she gave a smile.

"Hello!, Why are you staring at us?"- she asked.

Mikan caught her breath for the girl had enchantingly long black hair which reached her petite waist and was curled from various sides. What even more intoxicating were her misty and cool steel orbs which were like whirlpools twinkling with curiosity and so deep that one could easily get lost in them.

Both remained silent as they stared at one another….

"Duh! Are you gonna say something or not miss?"- The little girl asked.

"Oh!... I'm sorry it's just that your eyes are very different"- Mikan said smiling.

"I like your smile, what's your name?"- She asked.

"Mikan, Sakura Mikan"

"You're Japanese…. WOW!"- The girl exclaimed.

"And you too right?"- The boy asked Natsume.

Natsume gave a nod and smirked at the kid who was only looking at him in admiration.

"You're Cool!"- He said with his own little smile.

"We have come here to take you Tara and you Ray with us!"- Mikan said pointing at them.

At this both stepped back their expressions changed from happy to a worried one.

"You can't, you won't like us and we're" –Tara was saying when Mikan took her hand and gazed down into her misty-cool steel eyes.

Amber clashed against steel…both intensifying…

"I know, you both have unique powers and so do we but please don't be scared"- Mikan said.

"Prove it"- Ray said.

"I'm not scared!"- Tara said pouting but felt a sudden trust surge within herself for the brunette.

Natsume created a ball of fire while Mikan simply nullified it.

"COOL!"- Both exclaimed.

"So what we have is the same like yours?"- Tara asked.

"Of coarse its called an alice and there's even a school where people who have alices study there".- Mikan said.

"Listen kids we need you two to fight with us in a battle that's going on between our academy and another organization called the AAO"- Natsume said.

He saw that both the kids had started frowning suddenly…

"That name, its familiar…"- Ray said

"Wait!...They're the ones who killed our parents!"- Tara said her eyes had started to darken as the color in her eyes changed from twinkling cool steel orbs to dark-grey orbs.

"So you will join us then and fight with us?"- Mikan asked a little scared at the sudden change in the girl.

"Of coarse but first we'd like to show you our pow- alice I mean"- Tara said returning back to her old self.

She raised her hands and a swift gust of wind whipped through and rose high up swirling in the atmosphere.

She twirled her fingers around and the wind followed her indication… Then with a little focusing she changed the shape into an invisible sword which she directed towards the tree ….Faster than lightening itself the tree got cut into half….

"Bravo sis!"- Ray said.

He walked up next and created a green hollow sphere in his hands…

It contained shiny green substance which swirled all over…

He hit it directly at the cut down tree which once again on hitting burnt not with fire but some chemical which vaporized the target.

"They're powerful and quick, especially Tara since her wind alice is fast."

"Very Good!"- Mikan clapped.

"Now are you coming?"- She asked.

"Hell Yeah!"- Both said confidently.

"But can we eat something first"- Tara pointed out smiling.

So how was that????... It took me ages to find proper adjectives for the description of my orbs!!!!... I'm pretty rebellious but don't really get into trouble much!!...

I really hope you like Tara's character cause I mean she's cool!!!...

**Hotaru and Ruka in Tokyo:**

A raven head and a blonde were busy sitting in a coffee shop planning their next move to get the required alices.

"Okay so what do we know about those two?"- Ruka asked

Taking a quick sip Hotaru answered- "Misaki is her name and she just graduated".

"Right now she's working in a restaurant as an assistant chef"- Hotaru replied.

"She seems to be having money problems, also she has the doppelganger alice which can prove to be a defensive type. This one's the girly and bubbly type; her family consists only of her mother who is hospitalized since she has paralysis."

"What about the other one?"- Ruka asked.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she read the other recipient's name..

"That's my brother Ruka"- she said.

Ruka accidentally spilled his drink on hearing this- "What??? I thought that there was only you and Mikan????"

"I know but he left us and never came back"- she said.

Ruka grabbed the document from her and read further on- "It seems that he's 21 years of age, is a qualified doctor since he has the healing alice and is the quiet and tame type. His job is located in the hospital named SSW Hospital for the old and the young."

"Hotaru?"- he asked as he looked at his girlfriend who seemed to be in a haze.

"Huh?, I'm sorry just spaced out"- she said but she was nervous…

_How will he react when he sees me????... Will he hate me?... Will he disown me like he did to my parents????..._

Questions were running through her head when her thoughts were interrupted.

"We better go"- Ruka said.

**Heaven's Corner:- Hotaru and Ruka soon reached there.**

They both entered the merry little restaurant and looked about for their target.

It was a small and cozy little place decorated with flowers and other stuff (you know!) also the walls were printed with white cloudy wallpaper..

They walked up to the manager and asked for the person they were looking for.

She nodded and asked them to wait for a moment.

After sometime a prim and cute looking girl who had dark pink hair up till her shoulders came walking towards them smiling.

"You needed me?"- She asked.

"Yes, we know you have a unique power, well so do we, will you align with us to fight against the AAO?"- Hotaru asked.

The girl looked at Ruka who blushed…

She thought hard and nodded but before departure she said- "I must meet my mother one last time!".

"Where is she?"- Ruka asked.

"In SSW Hospital"- she said and disappeared.

"HEY WAIT!"- Hotaru called out.

"Can we come too?"…

"Sure follow me"- the pink-haired girl said.

**In SSW Hospital: **

Hotaru and Ruka were present there along with Misaki who was sitting beside her mother's bed talking to her.

Hotaru was growing impatient minute by minute…

She went over to the receptionist and asked her about her brother but all that she got in reply was- "Sorry miss, He's busy and can't see you right now, by the way who are you?"- the woman asked.

"Where is he? Please just tell me that!"- she asked.

"In Room No. 123 but please give me some"- the woman got no time to finish since she realized she was talking to thin air.

Hotaru kept running through the long corridors, through the elevators she moved and reached floor no. 15…. She ran searching for the digit 123 and soon found it…

Taking a deep breathes she opened the door and looked inside to find herself facing her long-lost brother…

He had the same raven hair like hers and reached up till his shoulders.

He was wearing thin expensive glasses and now he was narrowing his gaze down at his current visitor.

"I'm sorry but I think"- he got cut off as Hotaru took a step closer and locked her gaze towards him.

"Brother, it's been ages"- she said softly.

At first the doc (doctor) was surprised but then small folds could be seen lifting on his forehead….

"Imai?"- He said.

"Yeah!"- She said.

"You??? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE??? CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE TO ATTEND TO MY PATIENTS?"- He yelled at her.

"SHUT UP!"- Hotaru too yelled back at him.

"You left me, mom and dad, never bothered to see whether we're dead or alive and now you have the nerve to scream at me"

"Listen!"- He was cut off.

"How could you do this brother????"- She said

"Now that you've met me, tell them I'm ok"- he said.

"They're dead, murdered and killed by an organization called AAO"- she said.

Her brother looked up at her stoic face and fell silent.

"I know you have the healing alice, as a matter of fact I have the alice of Invention, right now my friends are gathering as many people to align with them to fight against AAO, so "I'm gonna ask you just once are you with us or not?"- She said.

"You expect me to leave all this and just join you in your funride trip???"- He asked.

"This isn't a funride trip!... If you won't come with us now then you'll be forced to join the AAO, trust me you honestly wouldn't like them even if you are a freakin bastard"- Hotaru replied coldly.

"This is too sudden, I won't get myself used for your stupid fight!"- He said.

"Take this, it's where all the alices are assembling"- she said and left.

"One last thing brother, even if you don't want to come have you ever considered why I would want you to join?" - She said.

At Sasuke's place:- The receiver……. Right now Mikan and Natsume are online and so are Hotaru and Ruka……

**Conversation Started**

"So did you get them"- Sasuke

"Yep! They're ready to join and are very good fighters"- Mikan

"Imai?"- Sasuke

"The doppelganger is with us but my brother isn't"

"Your brother?"- Mikan

"The one with the healing alice is my brother and he isn't coming"- Hotaru

"Fine then bring those newbie's here and you can carry one further"- Sasuke

"There is one man who will be tough Sasuke and I think you know him!"- Natsume

"Who?"- Sasuke

"Akira, Curse Alice"- Natsume

"Where is he?"- Sasuke

"In England, we just received another message from Narumi about him"- Natsume

"I'll take care of him"- Sasuke

"Be carefull"- Mikan

Buzzer went off……..

**Conversation Finished.**

Another day…. The newbie's were sent back to Sasuke's place i.e the hotel but Tara wanted to come with Mikan….. Since someone had to stay at their so called headquarters now that Sasuke went off in search for Akira therefore Mikan didn't go but only Natsume and Tara headed off to Russia.

Right Now:- 

In Russia at a small bakery shop stood two teens….

One 13 year old and the other 17 year old….

From the looks of it they were bickering…

"Please!!!!! Get me that doughnut!!!!!... I've never tasted one before!!"- cried the silver-eyed raven-head.

"We're here for a mission not to eat!"- Scolded the crimson dude so furious with the child's pleas that ultimately he bought her the doughnuts which she now started eating abruptly.

"So what do we know about our targets kid?"- Natsume asked.

"There are two and they're studying in the same school, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger"- she said munching happily.

"Kai, 14 has the myth alice while Tyson, 14 has the Telepathic alice, both are studying in some school called the Russian High School."

"Kai is proud, arrogant and a troublemaker….. He thinks the world revolves around him because he has an ancestry alice which sort of makes him part of world history…I really don't know what that means!... Tyson is a dumbass, a typical couch potato and is kinda goofy…Duh like as if"- she said

She looked up to find Natsume staring at her…

"What?"- She asked.

"C'mon lets make a move"- he said and got up.

After sometime they reached the school or high school.

Natsume and Tara were standing outside the academy gates when a young man who had red hair came running towards them.

"Come with me"- he said.

Natsume followed but stopped Tara.

"You stay here!"- he ordered.

She took out her tongue along with a pout on her face but didn't protest.

After he was gone she walked down the dusty path of the school which led her to a garden full of pine trees……only then did she find a couple of Russian teens fighting with each other.

Out of curiosity Tara went up to the fighting teens..

"What the hell are you all doing????"- She screamed and regretted the fact when all eyes were on her..

She took a step back but didn't look scared.

The boys who had been currently been fighting stopped and smirked at the sight of her.

One of them who had light green spiky hair with dark blue orbs moved towards her.

"So little kitty where'd you come from?"

"I..uh…um..came with my brother who's inside"- she said.

She wasn't scared cause she could beat them all but that would reveal her identity.

She felt sudden hands tightening on her shoulders.

"HEY!"- She cried.

She gave a gulp as she turned around and found herself facing a guy who had silver hair at the front with blue behind...Looking closely he had crimson orbs with a blaze of fire lurking behind them….

"Let her go Hiwatari!"- the spiky green-haired guy said.

"She's not yours!"- he said huskily.

On hearing this Tara gasped…

_Is that him?????..._

"Neither yours!"

"Kai!!!"- came a scream.

Looking back they all saw a boy with navy-blue long hair in a ponytail running towards them…

He stopped near Tara and gave a look of puzzle to her.

"Who are you?"- he asked.

"Tyson!"- Kai growled.

"Oh yeah!"- he gave a grin his brown eyes twinkling and moved towards Tara who was obviously confused…

"When I say go, run as fast as you can…"- Tyson whispered in her ears.

"But!"- She got cut off.

"Don't worry we'll take care of them.."- He said smiling.

Nodding she waited for the call.

"GO!"- He yelled and she ran at top speed …..

She froze when she heard a piercing scream..

She looked back and saw Kai and the other guy namely Tyson fighting and trying to fend off the attacks of the other guys…

_Why aren't they using their alice???..._

"SHIT!..".-she thought.

Closing her eyes and clutching her fists tightly she formed a mega wind and sent it hovering against the group of boys who had right now enclosed both the boys.

Thrown aback they stared in surprise….

Tara ran towards Kai and Tyson who were also shocked but hardly injured…

_I worried for nothing…- the girl thought._

Suddenly she was attacked by the green-haired guy.. Jumping high up she threw him aback with her wind alice.

Moving in closer towards the Tyson and Kai… She twirled her fingers and soon created a tornado inside which she and those two were present.

"WHAT THE HELL!"- Tyson cried.

She lifted them high up while she controlled the force of her wind and moved far away from the dazed crowd….

Somehow the overuse of her alice caused the wind to disappear whereas she started to fall faint…. The boys caught her as they hit the ground…

"How did she do that?"- Tyson said

Hearing the sound Tara lifted her eyelids and gave a smile- "Are you guys okay, I'm sorry for causing the trouble.."

"TARA!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Came a scream as a raven lad with crimson orbs came tearing towards her leaning body.

She got up and looked at the startled expressions of the two boys but her attention was focused on Natsume who was beside her..

"Hey what happened???, I told you to remain fixed to the ground not move away"- he said

"I uh…. Meet Kai and Tyson, I found them for you"- she said sitting up.

"You know who we are???"- Kai asked his crimson-red eyes full of questions.

(By the way Natsume and the gang no longer use those tablets since they are on missions! Anyways it's too complicated!)

"Yeah and we know that you both have special powers which are known as alices"- she said.

"I and onee-chan here also have alices, I of Wind and he of Fire"- she said smiling.

"So what do we have"- Tyson asked.

She rolled her eyes but still answered.

"Telepathic alice and you"- Tara said pointing towards Kai.

"You have the Myth alice which enables you to call upon the 4 mythical beasts and can control them"- she finished.

"So what do you want from us?"- Kai asked.

"You have to fight along with us and the academy against an organization called the AAO"- Natsume answered.

"And why?"- Kai asked as he glared at Natsume.

"Because you have no other choice since they too are on the search for you, they'll force you to do missions for them but we"- Tara said pointing at herself and Natsume.

"We just want to save the academy which is against what the AAO is doing"- she said.

Kai gave a smirk which offended both the alices in front….

"If you want us to join you then first you'll have to defeat me which of coarse you can't"- he said smirking.

"HUH?????"- Tara looked seriously pissed off….

_I save his bloody life and he acts like it meant nothing… This guy sure has an attitude problem… He's so going down!!!!!!!_

"Fine then"- she said crossing her arms.

"I will go only if you defeat him cause he's my best friend…"- Tyson said giving a yawn.

_Chicken!!- Natsume thought_.

"Be ready to lose little kitty!"- Kai said his eyes sharpening.

"Lil kitty huh!"- she said with a smirk.

Suddenly huge beams if light surrounded Kai the background of flames erupting around him as he rose high up in the air…

A large Phoenix appeared flapping its wings as it revolved around Kai ….

It created a circle of fire around him who was merely smirking….

Tara looked in admiration at the phoenix…_Beautiful!..- she thought._

The phoenix at his master's command came flying towards Tara who was right now high up in the air…

"Look Out BAKA!"- Natsume cried.

But Tara didn't budge; she just stared at the Phoenix with a smile plastered on her face.

As the phoenix neared her she stood still not moving….

It crossed past her but surprisingly it couldn't burn her…

The reason because she had created an invisible Wind barrier around herself which sort of nullified the fire…

She gave a smirk as she finally made a move, she soared towards the phoenix which was behind Kai..

She didn't do anything but just flew past Kai's shoulder and stood right in front of the phoenix…

She stared into the fiery red eyes but she didn't back down..

She raised her hands and touched the phoenix's crest…

_BEAUTIFUL…..- She whispered._

The phoenix didn't hurt and surprisingly enjoyed her touch….

She patted it comforting it with her words…..

After sometime she moved away from it and stood in front of it's master.

"You are an asshole!"- she said

"You just use your creatures but you don't love or respect them"- she whispered and flew down.

Mesmerized that's what Kai was!... He was shocked…confused…puzzled..

Not being able to come to terms with what had just happened so he again ordered the phoenix to attack the raven-haired girl.

The phoenix flew towards Tara who instantly jumped and sat on its back..

The phoenix screeched and went back to its master..

Almost at that moment she jumped kicking Kai on his face and landed gracefully on the ground…

"Don't treat them like your slaves Kai because that will be your weakness."

She retreated back as Kai fell on the ground and the phoenix disappeared.

"Your creatures depend upon your survival, so long as your standing so will they"- With that Tara moved towards Natsume the aura around her was completely different..

It was no longer cheerful and carefree but serious and deadly…

Out of exhaustion she fell and fainted for real!!!!

**On the plane:-**

Kai and Tyson decided to come with Natsume and Tara…

At current all are sitting in the plane heading back to England or lets just say head quarters….

Natsume and Tyson were sitting together..

Unfortunately Tyson turned out to be really annoying since he never stopped talking OR!!! Boasting about himself…

Kai was left to sit beside Tara who was still asleep..

Kai stared at the raven- head and remembered what she had told him earlier during the fight….

"_Don't treat them like your slaves Kai because that will be your_ _weakness_."

What she had said was true because Kai realized that never had he ever done anything nice for the creatures, never talked to them or admired them… only used them for his superiority..!!!!!

He gave a smirk… _This will be interesting_- he thought

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!... How'd you like my character by the way???...

I love her!


	11. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

**TO:-**

**Aya's Creation x2 times LOL!!!**

**Harmonic Warrior**

**WoofWoofXO**

Thank you soo much for giving such a tremendous feedback…….

While writing about the new characters there might not be many NatsumexMikan moments but I'll try my best cause I gotta make up something really cool for the new characters!!!

I'll be closing down page 10 since now all 5 reviews have come….

BUT! If you still want to give a character sketch go ahead but please!!!!!!!!!... choose a totally different alice and age must be above 14!

I haven't really thought about the pairings but I'm pretty sure KaixTara might be possible…. Not forgetting Takashii who um…. Pairing lets see…I'm not gonna tell you!

You better read the story first! LOL…..

There's a possibility that Sasuke will be paired with Zia( please don't be angry!!) and her brother um…… THINKING!!!!!... Should I do it?

Fine I know the perfect someone!

BUT PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY ABOUT THE PAIRINGS….. I'm trying my best here!...

The newest and the youngest character Kiyoshi (awesome description dude!) will also be paired with someone but I'm thinking whom!!!!...

There is so much ahead!!!...

It'll take time to write the next chapter cause I'm gonna finally end the search now so that Mikan and the gang can go back to Alice Academy!!...

Don't forget to give me your replies but no flames please.

Bye for now and again Happy New Year and a big bunch of thanks!


	12. More Alices

**Alice 11-I**: More Alices

Down the crowded path of Hampton (I couldn't figure out any other name!) walked a ninja his hands in his pockets…. His calm aura was what which somewhat attracted the people but he wasn't concerned…his interests lay only for a certain someone….

He walked as the wind played with his long black hair making it sway with every ripple… This young man soon reached a lonely hill where he sat on a broken stone frame the grass blades rustleling with the slight gush of the air…

"Why are you here???"- came a hoarse voice from behind this man.

"AKIRA!"- The boy growled.

"Ages Sasuke"- the young man said.

Sasuke stood up and faced the man…

Silence erupted as he noted every part of that man…..Somehow the environment suited this man's appearance.

His long silver hairs were almost transparent as his hazy green orbs cut directly into Sasuke's own black ones…

"So tell me, why are you here"- he said

"Join with me Akira"- Sasuke said as he gave a smile.

"WHY????"- Akira asked

Sasuke turned and looked at the sky his thoughts pondering him.

"We need you"- he said

"Why you of all people, my long lost friend and rival"- Akira stated.

"I have my reasons"- Sasuke said

"Then give a reason to me too"- Akira said his voice crisp as he stepped up beside Sasuke.

Sasuke was still gazing at the clear sky…. The sun rays, how they fell and lightened the little village…

"You know the sky is so clear and pure….. Who wouldn't want to lay flat across over the sky with no worries, even the sun is warm and protective; it acts almost like it's our guardian…."

"Cut the crap Sasuke"- Akira said looking annoyed.

"I wish the world was also like that, that no blood would be shed, no lives would be taken and no happiness should be ripped away from those who truly deserve it"- Sasuke said

"I have nothing to accomplish through this battle because neither am I with you nor with them"- Akira said

"Tough situation huh?"- Sasuke asked looking down at him.

"You have a reason to fight but I don't!"- Akira said.

"Do you think that all those who have alices actually are fighting this war for a personal reason???"

"Well no!, they are doing so for the better good..so that they can see tomorrow so that like me right now they can look up at the sky and feel that they are safe!"- Sasuke said.

"Its not just revenge that makes people fight, there are soldiers who protect their countries and there are ninja's who protect their homes, that's a law which I learn't and one in which I still believe in"- he said

"So you're trying to make me fight the AAO so that others can be protected?"- Akira asked surprised.

"No one asked for this Akira, it just happened and now we have to stop it because no matter what u do you'll be dragged into this and ultimately be forced to choose sides, they'll hunt you down and you will have to give in; Azumi is not leaving anyone with options"

"Very philosophic!"- He said

"No, it's the truth"- Sasuke whispered.

"Are there others too?"- Akira asked taking a deep breath.

"Yes and very willing…"- he said chuckling.

"Then count me in old friend but before we leave how about a duel?"- Akira asked.

"Why not?, I love beating you, just like old times"- Sasuke said smirking.

**Hotaru and Ruka in Australia:**

"What the hell is wrong with Imai?"- Ruka screamed at his girlfriend.

Hotaru didn't reply but remained silent with her emotionless face.

"Ever since you met your brother, you like totally spaced out!"

"It's none of your business!"- Hotaru snapped back.

"Of coarse it is! You're my girlfriend"

"U don't own me"- she said

"I'm just worried about you Hotaru, it kills me to see you like this"- Ruka said

"Its amazing you can see through my cold exterior"- she said holding no emotion in her voice.

"I know you throughout"- he said scowling.

Hotaru gave a sigh looking away…..

"Its just, knowing the fact that there is someone out there who is actually related to you… but that very person wants to stay cut off is something hard for me to take in"– she said

"Always I craved for my family and now when I found my brother he turns out to be a complete bastard"- her voice sounded bitter as she said this.

"Frankly you're acting like a 5 year old, big deal he isn't coming, and you have me and most all Mikan whom you have known like since ever!"- Ruka asked.

"I guess you're right!"- She answered with a faint smile.

"See I'm always right, I understand you sooooo well"- he drawled back at her.

Hotaru took out her baka gun and hit him 3 times….

"That's for acting weird and for helping me"- she said.

_MOODSWINGS!- Ruka thought_

"So what do we know about our targets?"- Ruka hurriedly changed the subject.

"Brother-Sister, Ziandra Phoenix better known as Zia, 15 has the Blood Control Alice, her brother, Caleb Zulfur, 16 in age(sorry but there has to be some gap!) has the Electricity Alice. Both like pun, have their own punk band and are people not to be messed with."

"Zulfur is rebellious but his sister is calm and composed all though it's better not to get in her bad books!"- Hotaru finished.

"So looks like we'll have to book tickets for their upcoming concert"- Ruka said.

"C'mon"- Hotaru said.

**The Concert Area:- Ruka and Hotaru arrive there.**

Both the blond and the raven-head moved to the back stage searching for the two siblings.

Ruka went up to a guy who had like messed up hair tinted purple in color and was wearing a ripped brown t-shirt with black pants along with studs on his ears, eyebrows and a little above the chin.

"What's up dude?"- He asked

"Where are Zulphur and Zia?"- Ruka asked.

"Oh them! They're there practicing"- the guy said pointing at a corner.

Hotaru walked up to the two people who had guitars in their hands and were busy practicing for their song.

The girl, 15, had short brown hair, layered with her bangs covering her right eye.

As she looked up to face Hotaru, Ruka who was standing beside her noted that she was the same height as his girlfriend.

Up close Hotaru noticed the color of her orbs which were silver, a gold circle around her pupil. She wore punky clothes and right now by the looks of it she was pissed!.

The girl marched towards the amethyst eyed raven.

"Why are you here?, fans are not allowed!"- She said sounding crossed.

"We're not your fans!"- Hotaru answered.

"Whats up sis?"- Her brother came up.

Her brother just like her wore punky clothes revealing his well built muscles….body!

Not only that he had a silver piercing on his right ear, his brown hair messed up as his bangs hid a side of his face. His orbs were black in color like midnight and he enquiringly looked at his sister.

"What are you here for?"- Zia asked again.

"You have certain powers, Am I right?"- Hotaru asked calmly.

"How'd?"- Her brother got cut off by Ruka.

"We have powers too just like yours; let me guess Zia here can control the flow of blood and Zulfur you give out electric shocks?"

"That's true but why and how are you here?"- Zia asked raising her brow.

"There's a war going on between our academy and an organization called the AAO"-

"You want us to join right?"- Zulfur finished for her.

"Well sorry we can't….. actually we won't"- Zia said.

"It's not a matter of what you want girl, if you don't align with us then you'll be forced to join the AAO whom HEY!!! You can't fight against alone"- Hotaru said.

She had been observing the girl and right was trying her best not to use the baka gun on her.

"What do we get out of joining you?"- Zulfur pointed out.

"Freedom and also Protection, if we win then the AAO will stop inflicting pain to others and also prevent them from sending students on missions."

"Why us?"- Zia asked.

"Cause you an alice!"- Ruka answered as if he was talking to 5 year old.

"You have no choice, they are already hunting down people to join them"- Hotaru said.

Giving a sigh she said- "If you don't want to come with us I really don't give a crap, it's for you both to decide, we unlike the AAO will not force you or threaten you."

Both the siblings were currently fiddling with their guitars….

They looked at each other before saying-

"It's fine by me, I don't mind a fight"- Zulfur remarked giving a smirk.

"I do hope your group doesn't contain amateurs!"- Zia said and turned to walk away.

"We'll take that as a yes"- Ruka said as they watched the two going on stage for their concert.

"And now for the Mind-Manipulation Alice user"- Hotaru said.

Sasuke and Akira on the receiver:-

**Conversation Started.**

"Did you find him?"- Mikan

"Yep!"- Sasuke.

"How about Imai?"- Sasuke

"She found the two siblings and they're coming"- Mikan

"She informed me about the mind-manipulation alice user, seems that she has already aligned with Yuka so that's a failure"- Mikan

"Hmmmm……."- Sasuke

_**BBOOM!!!! BASH!!!!! BAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!!!!!...**_

"What the hell was that?"- Sasuke

"Tara and Kai fighting"- Mikan

"About what?"- Sasuke

"Age Limits"- Mikan

"WHAT?"- Sasuke

"Forget it"- Mikan

"Ok, Bye for now"- Sasuke

"Ai!"- Mikan

**Conversation Ended.**

Buzzer went off……

"That the girl who dumped ya?"- Akira asked

"Can't force people to love you!"- Sasuke said

"Don't worry I bet there's someone out there for you"- Akira stated smiling.

"Thanks for bothering"- the ninja remarked.

Back at the hotel:- **HEADQUARTERS ACTUALLY**

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Sasuke, Misaki, Akira, Tyson, Kai, Tara, Ray, Zulfur, Zia and Hotaru were currently sitting in the living room…..

"I just received word from Narumi about 2 new alices"- Hotaru announced.

"Who?"- Mikan asked.

"Well first we have to retrieve the one in the US, then the one in Paris"

"The two new alices are in Thailand and Africa"- she said.

"The US one namely Youichii Hijrii, 13 years of age has the Spirit Manipulation Alice." "In Paris there's a girl named Nobara who"-

"Wait Nobara?"- Mikan said

"Yeah you know her?"- Hotaru asked.

"No, I just heard her name somewhere"- Mikan said.

"She has the Ice Alice"- Hotaru said.

"I copied an ice alice but it definitely wasn't her, it was a guy"- the brunette said.

"Anyways this one, 16 years in age is somewhere in a warehouse and it seems a company knows of her alice and uses her to form crystals which of coarse they sell and get profit out of."

"You mean they use her"- Mikan said a loud.

"BASTARDS!"- Tara stated.

"In Thailand you'll find the Black Hole alice user and in Africa the Rebounding Alice user."

"Names and information please"- Tyson said.

Hotaru gave him a glare which he gladly returned.

"Takahashi Kerii, 14 years has the rebounding alice while Kiyoshi Yamamoto, age 12 has the black hole alice"

"Well then let's get started"- Mikan said.

"We can't"- Ruka said.

"Narumi informed us that we are being followed and also it seems that the tablets which we took cannot be used anymore"

Mikan offered a puzzled look.

"Those tablets were made by an alice therefore anything made by an alice will easily be tracked down by the AAO, we can't really roam about much in our true identities for we'll be caught so I think there's just one thing we can do"- Ruka said

"Send the newbies!"- Natsume said.

"COOL!!!! We get to do missions and finally alone"- Tara said.

"Hn"- Kai expressed.

"I just hope the organization doesn't attack them"- said a worried Mikan.

"You sure fear the organization"- Zia remarked her arms folded as she sat near the window sill.

"Its not fear for me but you"- Mikan said.

"You don't have to worry about us Mi-Chan, we'll take care of ourselves"- Tara said beaming at the brunette.

"Yeah right!"- Kai exclaimed.

"What'd u say?"- The raven-head asked her silver orbs piercing at him.

But Kai didn't care instead he gave a smirk and said- "You're way too dumb, amateur and careless to do any mission _ALONE_!"

His crimson eyes sparkled with anticipation at what the raven might do next.

Suddenly he was lifted in the air and thrown aside.

Luckily Mikan caught him from hitting the hard wall.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!"- Natsume yelled.

"Don't you yell at me!, As if _**youuuuuu**_ don't fight with Mi-Chan?"- Tara blazed at him.

"Em….. I think"- Mikan said but was cut off.

"Don't butt in girl"- Kai roared who had recovered and was advancing towards Tara.

"ENOUGH!"- Zulfur yelled.

He had been watching the two idiots fighting, amused at their behavior but right now it wasn't funny…

"You both are idiots if you ask me!"- He said

"No one is asking you"- Kai hissed at him.

"Why you"- Now it was Zulfur who was ready to fight…

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Anymore of this and I'll kick your asses myself"- said the Ice Queen her voice harsh yet cold.

"We're not here to fight so let's just decide who'll go where"- Ruka said after everything had calmed down.

"Sorry!"- Tara said with her head bent low.

"Africa I think Ray and Akira should go to"- Natsume suggested.

Both the boy's nodded in approval.

"Now Nobara!"- Hotaru said as she looked at the crew.

"You Zulfur will go to Paris"- Hotaru said.

"As for Zia here, she and Sasuke will head to Thailand"- Hotaru said.

"I know he can be spotted but still…. I think Sasuke is the sharpest of us all since he is a ninja"- she said.

Zia who had been unconcerned so far looked up at Sasuke who was standing beside her his arms crossed and eyes closed.

It surprised her to know that he was a ninja and true she admitted it that there was something about him that was cool….

When she and her brother first arrived there, she hadn't expected to like anyone but funnily she took a great liking to both the Indian siblings….

Both the Russians she found annoying and Misaki, well the girl only talked about clothes and shoes…. As for the Mikan and her gang, at first she thought of them as nothing but losers but after sometime a certain respect had developed within her for them…. and most of all a little bit more for the so called ninja standing beside her…

"And now the U.S"- Hotaru said.

Tyson raised his hands waving them in the air…

"Tara"- Hotaru said

Tara's eyes brightened as she heard being called out…. She had a big smile on her face when-

"And Kai will continue the mission to U.S"- Hotaru finished with an evil glint in her eyes.

Tara's smile faded as she thought of the most horrible and irritating things which could happen to her…..

Though she didn't show it but Kai knew what was going on in that head of hers…

Secretly he was pleased but his only response was an "Hn" along with a smirk….

Everyone had been expecting this to happen except for the raven but seriously they knew what the real truth was…It was just that the two were way too proud and naive to realize.

"Fine then so without wasting time hurry up and get a move on"- Natsume said.

_BAKA!- Mikan thought _

_To be continued………_

**Alice 11-II**:- Newbies on the move

Ray and Akira in South Africa:-

Ray walked with his hands in his pockets as he followed the silver-haired man in front.

"So Ray what is your alice?"- He asked

"Poison"- the boy replied.

"I saw you once practicing"- Akira said.

"So?"

"What were you doing?"- Akira asked

"I was trying to convert my alice into poison bullets"- the black-head said.

Akira was about t ask him another question when the boy stopped.

"We're here"- he said.

They stood in front of a National Park observing the crowd.

"C'mon she must be somewhere in there"- Akira said.

As they entered they looked about for their target…

"The information stated she works at the park but where is she?"- Ray said impatient.

"Dude we'll find her!"- Akira said secretly amused.

They spent almost the entire day searching for her but failed…

"Huh!"- The Indian teen sighed.

"I'm hungry"- he said.

Nodding they headed towards a stall only to find the biggest surprise..

There in front of them stood two teens, one who was obviously a worker there due to her outfit while the other seemed to be tourist.

She had pale blue hair reaching her shoulder while the other girl had midnight black hair reaching to her waist which was tied in a long pony tail…By the looks of it they both were having an argument.

Suddenly the raven-head was lifted as the blunette caught her by her throat tightly.

The girl was squealing which now caused both the teen boys who had been watching to come out of their hiding places and move towards the victim.

"LET HER GO!"- Akira yelled.

The blunette looked at him, her blue orbs showing hatred and evilness…

But she just laughed- "Why Akira, Surprising to see you here!"

"LUNA!!!!!!!"- Akira screamed.

The girl was helpless since Luna's grasp on her was very tight.

Ray who had been watching her created a green sphere and threw it at the blunette.

Luna who had already seen this brought the girl in front.

As the green sphere hit her, instead of burning her it rebounded back to Ray who jumped in the air and sent a flying kick towards Luna.

Letting go of her grasp on the girl Luna ducked and hit out at Ray with her own punch.

Akira took the opportunity of saving the girl and threw his own curse sphere at Luna.

She took a high leap and landed on the roof of the stall.

"You can't defeat me!"- She said.

Ray who recovered threw another one of his poison spheres at Luna but she dodged it.

The sphere hit the cloth of the stall and vaporized it…

"POISON HUH?"- Luna exclaimed.

"You will prove useful, why don't you join us?"- She asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"- Ray roared at her.

"Language Ray!!!"- Luna taunted him.

"Where is your sister huh???"- She asked

Ray nearly caught his breath but he narrowed his eyes at the bluenette.

"What's it with you?"- He asked.

At that Luna gave another chuckle and disappeared leaving Ray in confusion…

He looked at the girl and was a bit mesmerized by her orbs which were violet in color.

"Are you okay?"- He asked.

"Yeah thanks for saving me, by the way Akira here told me everything, my name is Takahashi Kerii, nice to meet you" She said with a smile.

Ray blushed but gave her a nod.

"I'm willing to join you, I would like to really kick that Luna's butt!" she said with determination as she raised her fist.

Ray chuckled but turned when she looked at him…. Her adorable face which on seeing Ray blushed.

**Zulfur in Paris:-**

The brown haired punk roamed the streets of Paris looking about….

His style of dressing up made many heads turn..

He didn't mind at all cause right now he had to find the warehouse where his target was present.

He clenched his teeth at the fact that a girl was brutally being used for her alice…

He took a cab and asked the driver-

"Uh.. Do you by any chance know where this warehouse is located?"

"_Ah… Yesss_"- he said and started driving.

After sometime he stopped in front of a lonely warehouse which looked rundown…

Zulfur knew it would be difficult to get the girl since she was basically being held captive forbidden to escape.

He climbed on top of the roof of the warehouse. He looked inside through the glass windows..

Inside he saw all kinds of machines and also a lot of workers mostly men moving here and there.

He tried to spot if his target was present there…

He couldn't see her but was sure she was there because by the looks of it the place was being guarded quite nicely.

He checked his watch…

"12:30, those people will probably head out for lunch at 1".

He settled himself there and waited.

At exact 1 he heard various noises coming…

Looking down he noticed the workers moving out for their lunch.

"_Now's my chance!"- the boy thought._

After feeling that it was safe he took out the equipments which Hotaru had handed him.

Making a hole in the window he jumped inside falling lightly on his two feet.

He saw complete darkness everywhere… He took his flashlight; using his alice would prove useless since it could attract attention.

He looked about searching for any kind of life…

Suddenly he heard sobbing… felt like someone was crying…

He moved towards the direction of the sound. It led him to a small room at the end or corner of the warehouse. He saw that the door was locked but hey he was a guy!

Putting all his power and force he kicked open the door.

The person inside gasped… he pulled his torchlight towards that person and froze when the light landed on the little girl who currently looked scared.

Zulfur noted her fear but he didn't take any steps towards her instead he just stared at her.

The girl namely Nobara was 16 and had beautiful icy cool blue hair curly which lightly fell across her shoulders. She wore a white gown and right now was hugging her knees.

He walked towards her; she was scared on seeing him, a stranger, staggered back and cried-

"Please don't hurt, I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

Zulfur felt pain stab his heart… not knowing the reason.

"I won't hurt you Nobara"- he said softly.

He bent and sat on his knees looking at her soft blue icicle orbs… She was really horrified but she didn't shrink back.

"Who are you?"- She asked.

"A friend who's gonna take you out of this slaughter house"- he said.

Her expression softened and she gave a smile.

"You will he-l-p me?"- She asked.

Unknowingly he took her pale hands in his and rubbed them giving her his own smile-

"Absolutely I'm your friend and I promise I won't hurt you but you have to cooperate with me okay"- he asked, his own black orbs looking assuring and warmly at her.

She gave a nod and stood up as he did so.

He held her hands in his firmly looking about.

"Listen I know that you have the ability to control ice well I have the ability to control electricity, so when I use it don't be scared and please trust me on this"- he said.

She gave a nod and clutched his hands tighter.

He took another invention Hotaru had given him.

It was her flying duck invention smartly made to fit in his back pack.

Without hesitation he placed Nobara on the duck and sat in front of her.

"Hold on tight Nobara"- he said.

She clasped her hands around his waist tightly and laid her head on his firm back.

Funnily she felt at ease with him, his voice and his eyes were truthful which made her trust him.

Zulfur on the other hand felt his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat.

Sure he had been with girls before but somehow being with the ice girl gave him weird sensations. He felt like protecting her from harm.

Tightening his grip on the handle he threw a bolt of electricity towards the door bursting it open.

Moving at full speed he zoomed past the shocked workers.

His anger was bursting so he used his alice on the men who cried in pain.

"Fuck you all assholes"- he hissed.

Higher in the air he soar and moved away from the warehouse.

Finally coming to a deserted forest he lowered the duck and touched the ground.

He got out while Nobara remained on the duck.

"Thank you"- she said

"No problem"- he said

He then told his purpose of saving her and also about the organization.

She staggered back when she thought they were gonna use her but he told her that she need not be forced.

He told her about the academy and also that she would make many friends..

Truthfully Zulfur really wanted to help her.

"It's your decision but for now you're not gonna be"- he fought to use the right word.

"I mean nothing will harm you I promise"- he said.

She gave a smile and gave a nod.

"I wanna help"- she said

"Good but first you'll need some food and clothes little girl"- he said

"I'm not little"- she said giving a giggle.

"C'mon"- he said climbing back onto the duck.

"Don't let go" – he reminded her and again she placed her arms around him.

He felt the strange sensations welling up in him and gave a chuckle.

**Somewhere in the busy markets of Thailand:-**

Sasuke and Zia walked side by side, Sasuke his hands in his pockets while Zia wore the usual punk clothes, dark, red and black combination….

She was getting a little annoyed since Sasuke being Sasuke didn't say a single thing while they were on the plane, while they had their breakfast and right now!...

_STUPID!... Can't he even say something???- Zia thought._

"Hey Sasuke where are you headed to?"- She asked in her bossy tone.

"To the target"- he said simply.

"Hmph!"

"So what do we know about this guy huh?" - She asked.

Sasuke instead of saying anything just handed her the document.

_Darn you!- she thought._

Without any further delay she looked into the document reading every information given about their target.

_Age 12, the youngest I guess, he has the Black Hole alice, likes games, chocolates and kinda spoilt._

_Jeez!- She thought._

Sasuke came to an abrupt halt.

Zia not noticing banged into him.

"Hey!"- she said rubbing her head.

Sasuke gave a chuckle and pointed towards the huge building in front of him.

Zia got up dusting her skirt and saw the board present on the building which said-

"**Game Boy"…**

_Oh!... He must've known all along… BAKA!_- She thought.

They entered the game zone and just as expected she saw number of computers, game stalls and not forgetting play stations everywhere.

Players were battling, dueling, racing against one another….

All in all it was only about games!...

Sasuke walked over to a kid who was sitting alone on a couch..

Zia followed… Sasuke bent and whispered something to the kid.

He gave a nod and pointed at a corner…

Zia turned her gaze towards that direction and saw that there were many boys playing like usual but the question was which one was their target.

Suddenly one boy stood up and started laughing….

"I beat you all again!"- he said

The rest of the players groaned while the others i.e the spectators cheered for him.

The boy looked tall for his age; she guessed he might be 12 to 13 years at least.

He had bright flame-red hair reaching down to his nape; his bangs hid away his face which was flushed due to his victory.

Many were crying out loud his name, congratulating him while the kid just gave a smirk.

_Spoilt Brat!- Zia thought._

"Way a go!"- yelled one.

"Kiyoshi you're soooo cool"- called out some fan girl.

"DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!"- another said aloud.

Zia advanced towards the kid and noted his attire.

Wearing a simple pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt which labeled-"Play with me" he certainly looked like one heck of a player especially since he had on a pair of blue goggles glued on his ruffled red hair not forgetting the beige colored gloves.

The brunette advanced towards the boy pushing away whoever came in front of her.

"You Kid!"- She called out.

"Come with me"- she said.

"What makes you think I'll hang with you hag???"- He said smirking.

Zia's eyes darkened… She wasn't one to be messed with so she used her alice on him.

He dropped on the floor as he coughed out some blood…

"What the"- he said.

Zia gave her own smirk and walked towards him bending down.

No one dared approach her since she was emitting a very deadly aura.

"Listen I know you have a very special power, well so do I, if you want to listen to what I have to say then come along with me or you'll be inflicting much worse pain"- she said coldly yet soft enough only for his ears to hear.

"You did this?"- He asked scared.

"I won't kill you but you were so damn rude so I lost it, coming or not?"- the brunette asked again.

He got up and followed her.

Zia was searching for Sasuke who suddenly appeared before her.

"I see you found him"- he said giving her a glare.

"You could've waited"- he hissed clearly annoyed.

"I forgot you were even here"- Zia snapped back with a smirk.

She was pissed as hell with his attitude towards her so this was a very good way to get back at him.

A glaring match started between clear black orbs against sharp silver orbs..

They would've stayed like that forever when-

"Um… Excuse me but I'm really getting hungry!"- The kid said

"Oh!"- Zia said totally forgetting about him.

_Darn it…I mustn't lose my concentration like this…_

_Sure I kinda enjoyed…only kinda enjoyed …little bit by the way… the look in his eyes..to be lost….. Damn!..._- she thought as she headed to a nearby cafeteria.

The boy sat alongside them looking and noting their every move…

Sasuke was only glaring at his mission partner…

_Who does she think she is???... I mean she taking steps without even consulting me!_

_ME!!!! Sasuke ho can out beat her any second but she doesn't care…. She just want s what she wants and does what she wishes…_

_At the headquarters I noticed she hardly speaks to anyone except her brother… Her alice is also weird… She so annoys me and I don't like it… I'll teach her a lesson!... WAIT!..._

_I'm not supposed to bother right???... Ignorance is the best option… but she's using the same thing!!!... DAMN THIS LIFE!_

The boy namely Kiyoshi got sick and tired of the silence.

"HEY ARE YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING OR NOT?"

"Yeah whatever"- Sasuke grumbled as he laid his gaze on the brunette.

"Listen kid what you have is known as an alice and we have them too, all that you need to do is this that align with us because there's a war going on"- Zia was cut off.

Kiyoshi who was right now jumping with joy said- "Really a real one?????"

Sasuke caught hold of him and slammed him down on the seat- "No need to scream kid"

"Sorry!"

Zia took a sigh….

"Are you with us or not cause the details we'll tell you later, we have to get out of here"

"Are you spies???"- He asked

"YES OR NO KID!"- Sasuke said trying to keep his tone in control.

"YES!!!! YEPEEE"- Kiyoshi again jumped with excitement but then got slammed down again and this time by Zia.

She gave him a glare and noticed the color of his orbs which were murky dark green along with a scar near his eye.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"Oh this"- he remarked proudly.

"While I was teaching some guy's a lesson for pestering me!"

"Hn"- was all the two teens could say.

**Now Finally the last place:- USA**

Kai and Tara went off on their mission…

One with regret, anger and maybe some kind of excitement while the other with satisfaction and as a challenge of domination…

_I'll get her back for everything she's done to me now!- His evil mind thought._

"_WHY AM I IN THIS SITUATION?"- _Tara thought clasping her hands tightly as she looked out of the window of their now flying plane.

It was the first time…no second time she was traveling in a plane and was sort of scared though she didn't show it….

_But ahem…ahem….ahem_…… Kai knew and understood her fear…

He tried to scare her by telling her tales of crashing planes…

The poor girl closed her eyes shut trying to ignore…

She couldn't use her alice openly neither could she scream or hit out at him…

"HEY IF WE JUMP OUT OF THIS PLANE AND HAVE JUST ONE PARACHUTE, DON'T WORRY I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU"- Kai said with a smirk.

"BASTARD!"- Tara hissed in her breath.

She brought out her ipod and put the plugs on her ears setting her desired song.

Instantly Kai snatched away her ipod and hid it somewhere in his pockets…

Tara the one not to be outdone lunged at him her hands trying to find the god damn pockets!

**Tara's POV:-**

_That freakin! Moron…. He took away my ipod…_

_I hate him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... He always does this to me…WHY ME????_

_I tried hard to search for my ipod but to no avail._

_I resumed back into my previous position turning my head away from him…_

_I wasn't gonna look at him; he probably must be smirking… Egoistic! Self-centered PIG!_

_I crossed my arms puffing up my cheeks and looked away._

_My eyes landed on the other passengers who were grinning at me.._

_Why're they smiling at that????..._

"_Lil girl that guy sure cares for you"- said an old grandmother who was seated towards my left._

_I was sure I was gonna puke….. CARE FOR ME????... Please he'll be happy to see me petrified and maybe… dead!_

_That guy doesn't have any other work other than annoy me…._

_AND HE REACHES EVERYWHERE… Its not like I've gone through a day when he won't annoy me!..._

"_JERK!"- I whispered._

_Unfortunately he heard and bent low startling me…. whispering in my ears…_

"_What'd you say lil girl?"_

_DAMN HIM…Why the hell did I tremble???... I was supposed to answer him back smartly instead no words came out… I was lost looking….NO.. staring at his luscious lips…_

_I gulped and averted my gaze upon him …. BIGGIE MISTAKE!... His crimson eyes bore over my own misty-steel orbs… I wish I could slap him but I couldn't…_

_He inched near me… All right now he's freaking me out cause now my heart is beating faster than a racehorse… Heck… I'm getting frustrated here…._

_Suddenly he chuckled and fell back in his seat smirking…_

"_What the"- I said and widened my eyes…_

_That bloody jerk was acting all along…. DAMN HIM….DAMN HIM TO HELL…._

_My anger soon died down when a thought struck me…. HA!... lets see how you get out of this Hiwatari…_

_I inched closer to him.. He noticed the movement and gave a puzzled look._

_I put on my most innocent look thanks to Mi-Chan I had perfected many…._

_I brought out my hand and softly touched his cheek giving a smile… He blinked._

_I looked deep into his blood-red eyes which I was surprised were burning with desire…_

_I shifted my body against his and smirked as I heard his sharp intake of breath….._

_Suddenly out of nowhere I dug my fingers down his sides and started tickling him…_

_He gasped and tried to stay calm but soon he reached his limits and let out loud giggles begging me to stop… Begging huh???... As if I was gonna stop!... Swiftly I moved my nimble hands over his stomach (it was covered by his clothes!)…. I tickled him at his weakest point and literally forced the guy to cry out with laughter…_

_Deciding it was enough I let go off him beaming at my victory over him…_

_Suddenly strong hands gripped my wrists and I felt myself being brought closer to meet his gaze…_

"_The next time you do this, be ready cause I'm not gonna leave you"- he said smirking._

_His tone of voice wasn't angry more like as if he wanted more and even enjoyed it…_

_I gave a smile and nodded…._

_We soon reached the academy where our target was supposed to be studying in._

_According to the document Youchii was a type with whom it's better not to meddle with._

_He didn't have any friends mainly because of his cold attitude, his only parents had abandoned him and he was feared since he used his alice relentlessly on those whom he disliked._

_Both Kai and I walked about searching for the kid._

_From all the other alices, Youchii was the only one who had even reached his final stage which of coarse made him better than any of us…_

_His picture in my hands we looked about…_

_We spotted a kid sleeping on top of a Sakura tree._

_He had long messed up silver hair and soon I found myself running towards him._

"_Its him"- I said to Kai._

_The noise woke up the kid who jumped down from the tree and walked towards us. He wasn't scared instead he just stared at us._

_I noted he had amazingly grey whirlpools of eyes… I found myself drowning in them.._

_Funny right… He gave a smirk and said, his voice had already turned manly and husky.._

"_What do you want?"- he asked_

"_We're here for a proposition Hijirii"- Kai said._

_Youichii raised a brow but clearly didn't lose his attention._

"_We know you can manipulate ghosts, spirits.. well its called an alice and we have one too"- Kai said _

"_We're here so that you can join us because there's going to be a war between our academy which is trust me really nice against the AAO"- I said._

"_What if I don't"- Youichii said moving closer towards me._

"_You're a fool then- I answered and heard a chuckle from Kai._

_But Youchii looked surprised AND even a little irritated._

_He didn't say anything instead the background around him changed…Everything pitch black and I found myself there alone… Nothing around me…. No Kai…. No ground… nothing except darkness….._

_Youichii appeared before me smirking….. _

_Suddenly a ghostly appearance came in front of me.. It brushed past my face…_

_Few more appeared and roamed around me… I wasn't scared at all…._

_I knew he was testing me… seeing whether I was scared or not… _

_So he wants to play it that way?- I thought._

_I gave a smirk and lashed my wind alice against the spirit which instantly vanished…_

_Youchii clearly looked surprised yet his amusement didn't make him say anything…_

"_I'll ask you once Youichii, are you with us or not?"- I asked as I advanced towards him…_

_Since he was taller than me I had to look up at him…_

_He gave a smirk as he looked into my eyes…_

_I blinked but stood my ground…_

"_I will join but what do I get?"- he said_

"_First we don't know but if you join the AAO then you won't get anything but misery and pain"-I said._

_He gave a puzzled look but after sometime gave a nod…_

"_Good, let's go then!"- Kai said but he looked pissed off by something.._

_I wonder what???... Why do I care anyway!_

**End of POV**

All three teens soon boarded their flight… This time their seat tickets weren't as Kai had expected because once they were on the plane he found himself sitting with a grumpy old man while Tara and I think the becoming rival Youichii were sitting together…..

Hours passed and Tara gave a yawn… She had not slept well and decided to take a nap…

Closing her eyes she fell asleep. Both the boys noticed this and felt their hearts skip a beat as they gazed at her peaceful face… She shifted a little and to Kai's annoyance she fell into the strong arms of the Spirit Manipulater…. She hadn't noticed for she was busy sleeping but ….(_cough cough_) Kai had… Right now he was burning with jealousy as he saw her laying her head on Youchii's shoulders while he gave a smirk to Kai and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer…

_DAMN HIM!- Kai thought…._

_She shouldn't be in his arms but my arms…. He is so not gonna take her away from me…!!!!!... Since when did I care so much about her???... Why is this happening to me????... _

On thinking he finally dozed off in his own slumber……

_To be continued……_

**Don't forget your reviews!!!**


	13. Training

Alice 13: Training

**At the Headquarters:-**

Two days had passed….. Right now the newbies and the Mikan's gang were present in the living room for a conference or discussion which was called upon by the one and only Ice Queen.

Few sat on the couch while few rested near the window sill. The rest only stood beside the alices…..

Mikan and Natsume sat together in the sofa, Hotaru near her invention table alongside Ruka.

Ray and Kerii were sitting next to one another in the couch, Zulfur was sitting on a single chair and Nobara had placed herself very near him almost sitting on his lap.

He could catch his sister's smirks at him but he didn't give her any attention.

Zia and Sasuke stood by the window one on the left while the other right.

Tara sat on the single chair which was near to where Misaki was sitting.

Along both sides, were Youchii and Kai giving death glares to one another.

Tyson was lying on the floor playing or let's just say annoying Kiyoshi.

Akira stood by the door his head bent as he thought over what the Ice-Queen was speaking about-

"We're all here except two, my brother and the mind-controlling alice".

"The reason why I called you all over was because you all are weak"- she said.

At this she received glares from everyone.

"None of you have complete control over your alice and most of all it's not stable especially yours Tara"- she said.

"What!"- The Indian said.

"You use up all power just in one attack"- Natsume said.

"Then you faint"- Sasuke finished.

"Hm…"- Tara merely looked down but didn't protest.

"So we aren't gonna go the academy right now?"- Zia asked.

"No! You all must perfect a special technique which you will use in battle"- Mikan said.

"Up till now there is only one person here who has completely perfected his alice and that is Youichii, he has reached his final stage and thereby built a new attack at the same time!"- Mikan said.

"One week, that's all you'll be getting, practice and work hard maybe you'll succeed because if you don't then you'll be of no use in the battle"- Natsume said.

"You have to control and use your alice in such a manner that during the battle it is continuous!"

"But how do we know when we've advanced to the final stage?"- Kerii asked.

"Your appearance will change while you'll be using your new technique which can only be possible if you **are**in your final stage"- Akira said.

"You will be trained under us!"- Mikan said.

"I don't need your help"- Zia pointed out.

"I don't give a crap Zia! This isn't about what you want it's about what is necessary for you, so now I'll ask all of you just once, do you or do you not want to become more powerful?"- Mikan asked.

"WE DO!"- They all said together.

"Good!"- Hotaru said after sometime.

"Um.. I need to ask something"- Ray said aloud.

"Luna mentioned my sister, how did she know about Tara?"

"Maybe they know of your alices and want you to join them"- Hotaru said.

"YEAH BUT WHAT IF SHE DOES"- Ray got cut off.

"Whatever those creeps do I don't care because there's no way they can make me join actually any of us!, If we stick together and watch each other's backs then we won't fall for their traps"- Tara said.

"She's right!"- Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded in approval which made the teen smile but she was actually scared..

Tara wasn't expecting that Azumi would even think of her… She felt that there were other alices better than her then why her????...

"Now for the trainers"- Hotaru said.

"Mikan will take on Kerii since her alice is quite the same as her nullification alice, Mikan I think you'll be able to handle Tyson right?"- Hotaru asked

"Yeah I will!"- Mikan said giving her smile.

Sasuke shifted his position a little….

"Zia and the game boy here I'll train"- he said

Zia didn't object but gave a nod…

"Akira can take Ray"- Hotaru said giving her instructions.

"Misaki I'll take over you"- she said while the pink-haired girl gave a nod.

"Nobara will be trained by Zulfur since they are pretty close"- she said with a smirk.

Zulfur blushed and turned away.

"Kai will be trained by Ruka here, he can teach the snotty guy to respect his creatures"- Hotaru said sarcastically.

"That leaves Tara and Youchii"- she said.

Natsume came forward-"I'll train Hijirii here, his alice is also the fourth type and anyways I won't freak out like you all do!"- He said.

"Now only Tara is left, well there's none left so"-

"I'll train by myself"- Tara said catching the attention of two boys.

They all stared at her but she put on a cold face.

"Are you?"- Mikan said but got cut off.

"I know what to do and I'm going to do it alone, if anyone interferes then"- she stopped when she realized what she had been saying.

She got up and walked out…..

_What the hell happened to me out there???... Sure I feel bad no one's gonna train me and I'll be alone but why would I say that?... I'm not like that!..._

_Or am I???... _

3 days passed and almost everyone had perfected their techniques all except a certain raven-head.

She didn't understand what to do with her alice……

**Tara's POV:**

_I still remember when Kai was laughing at me cause I hadn't been able to do anything about my alice…_

_I practiced alone but my alice caused so much damage that I couldn't randomly use it!_

_I was never so confused in my life… I just didn't know what to do…._

_My alice consisted of so many attacks so how was I ever gonna be able to find a special attack?????..._

_Right now I was sitting on a tree watching my fellow friends practicing their alices._

_I spotted my brother near Kerii, I gave a chuckle…He sure likes her!_

_I saw how Sasuke showed few of his techniques to Zia and the game-boy who watched in admiration._

_Mi-Chan was having a hard time keeping Tyson under control… He sure knows how to irritate people. I watched Kai and Ruka talking with one another…_

_Plenty of times I had seen him summoning his mystic creatures, I loved his phoenix most of all……_

_They all were busy with their own work while I was sitting and doing nothing.._

_I thought hard and hard when a certain idea hit my head…._

_Who said we can have just one special attack….._

_I can create invisible weapons and I create tornadoes and cyclones…_

_What if I can combine everything????..._

_Not everything, I bet __**I would**__ faint if I did!_

_Taking that thought in my head I decided to train immediately…._

_By the end of the week I had finally perfected my alice…._

_I practiced during night so that no one would know what I was doing……._

_I was sure that my newest secret would surprise everyone… _

**End of POV**

Mikan had watched all the newbies improve as the days went by…

But secretly she was worried about Tara.

She had never trained in front of them; everything she did was kept a secret.

In the morning she would appear so sleepy and dead tired and then she snuck out at night…

Mikan knew about Tara's night training but she never dared to actually follow her…

The girl had definitely perfected her alice ….But still there was something troubling her….

One week passed and now everyone was ready…. Question was… were they ready to fight in the battle???...

But that didn't matter to them…..

The rest of the days were spent in complete peace…

Sure usual fights between Tara and Kai never ended…

Surprisingly Hotaru's brother came back…. He appeared one day and nearly freaked the hell out of his sister but he was accepted finally….

Mikan and Natsume walked hand in hand on the last day….

"They sure have improved!"- Mikan said

"I know"

"Don't you think that they've really become close to one another"

"Yeah!"- Natsume said.

They suddenly heard screaming from somewhere!!!...

"YOU PATHETIC MORON!!!!!!!!!!!... COME BACK HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"- Tara screamed as she ran after the silver-blue haired teen.

"YOU'RE SO FAT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH ME"

At this Tara rose high in the air and came tearing at him tackling Kai to the ground…

"WAIT AND WATCH HOW I KICK YOUR ASS HIWATARI!"- She yelled.

Mikan and Natsume sweat dropped….

"Yeah very close"- mumbled Natsume.

" I don't even wanna know!"- Mikan exclaimed.

Nearby Ray was sitting silently practicing his moves…

He was interrupted by Kerii who came running towards him…

"Hey Ray"-she called out.

Ray turned and looked at her but blushed on seeing her…

She had on a pretty orange sun dress reaching above her knees and was wearing a sun hat.

Since he didn't answer she walked up to him pressing her face close against his.

"So what'cha doing?"- She asked

Before Ray could answer they heard a yell and looked up only to find Kai being flung high in the air far away… Kai called upon his creature and was luckily saved just in time by his silver dragon.

Both Ray and Kerii sweat dropped.

"Those two really don't give up right?"- Kerii remarked.

"Nope!"- Ray said with a smile.

"Anyways I'm going since you're busy"- Kerii got up ready to go when suddenly she was pulled down by a firm grip.

"Uh.. Would you like to see a movie with me?"- Ray asked trying to hide his blush.

"YOU MEAN A DATE???"- Kerii replied excited.

Ray sweat dropped…

"Uh! We aren't allowed to leave this place"

"Oh! But still would you take me?"- She asked

Ray blinked at first but gave a smile- "Sure why not!"

Tara had headed off not knowing where to go to….

"That IDIOT!!!!..."- She fumed out with smoke busting out… (kiddin!) as she said this.

Suddenly someone pulled her and she found herself close against…

"HIWATARI!!!!!!!!"- She yelled out.

"Shut up!"- He said.

As if she was gonna listen to him.

She tried screaming again but he pressed his lips against hers…

"What the"- she couldn't finish because Kai had a firm hold on her as he kissed her on her lips hungrily…

Her eyes widened as he pushed himself against her slightly…

_KAI…. My worst enemy is KISSING ME????... Is the world coming to an end?_

She tried pushing him aside but instead he deepened her kiss.

He bit her lower lip which caused her to moan… Just as expected he slipped his tongue and tasted the sweet essence of her…

She was getting lost… Nothing could she do…

She kissed him back while he gave a smirk and pushed her against the tree.

The next thing Tara knew, Kai was making out with her….

Jeez talk about a first time!...

As expected Kai left her there dumbfounded…

"Next Time I won't be that nice!"- He said with a smirk and walked away.

_To be continued…….._

The Indian teen walked dreamily her mind lost at the moment…

She really couldn't understand what she could possibly do, now _**that had happened**_.

**Tara's POV:-**

_Damn that Kai!!!... He never wants me to pull him down.. So he kisses me nnooo…freakin! MAKES OUT with me and then walks away!..._

_Ohhhhhhh- I gave a grown._

_I had enjoyed that kiss and this wasn't right!... Why is it that he had to be the one to make me feel like this???... Why couldn't it be any one else??... Actually would I prefer it to be anyone else?..._

_My mind is going haywire and mushed up….._

_I touched my lips and could feel the tingling sensations run all over my body as I remembered his lips upon me…._

_Geez!... While I was walking I happened to lay my eyes upon Mi-Chan and Natsume-sama who were…_

_EWWWWWWWEEEEEEE!!!!!- They're making out I thought.._

_I ran away fast feeling kinda disgusted….ADULTS!... so predictable!..._

_I suddenly banged into someone and fell on my butt._

"_Sorry Youchi!"- I said getting up._

_Youchii merely quirked his brow and walked away not even giving her a glance.._

"_YOU FOOL!"- I screamed at him and stomped off…._

**Meanwhile:-**

Kiyoshi was trying his best to get Zia to talk to him…

"Aww c'mon tell me what'cha listening to?"- He asked.

Zia just gave him an irritated look and didn't bother to answer.

But Kiyoshi wasn't giving up…

He had been bored from the entire morning..

Youchii had ditched him and gone off somewhere, Tyson was hurt, Ray was busy watching "Sweet Home Alabama" with Kerii, Zulfur and Nobara were no where around but Kiyoshi suspected them to be somewhere **together!...**

Akira and Misaki had suddenly found that they shared the same interests in food and were now..well pretty close, Sasuke was gone practicing, Kai well he was too moody to be meddled with and Tara seemed to be in a bad mood so he dismissed the idea of talking to her…

He had no interest in playing along with Imai… REASONES-

She hated the sight of him.

She could easily get pissed off and then attack him.

She was busy making out with Nogi

So keeping these thoughts in mind Kiyoshi found just one person whom he found worthy enough to talk to but now it seemed that even she was getting pissed.

"Kid go away or you'll suffer!"- Zia warned him.

Allright now he was pissed… Why can't this woman use his name??...

"Its Kiyoshi by the way"- he muttered.

"Like I care, you're dumb and useless!"- Zia remarked with a smirk.

Kiyoshi stood up.. He was pissed really pissed….

"At least Sasuke respects me unlike you!"- he snarled at her.

At this Zia looked at him her gaze serious..

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh!!! Don't hide away your feelings, I know you like him!"

Zia now stood up and caught him by the collar.

"Say a word and you're dead"- she hissed at him.

But Kiyoshi wasn't wimping out..

He created a black twirling sphere and brought it in front of her.

"Before you can do anything I'll send you in a different dimension!"

Zia was slightly surprised at the kid's courage so she threw him down and looked at him.

"What is it that you want?"- she asked.

"Just wanna talk that's all!"- Kiyoshi said.

"I don't do talking"

"I bet you would do it with Sasuke right?"- Kiyoshi said folding his arms.

Zia gave a sigh.. He was right.. She did want to talk to Sasuke but unfortunately he wasn't the one who was interested.

"It doesn't matter, he cares for no one!"- she said

Kiyoshi was surprised at this…

_Doesn't care???... Does she even know that everytime she's not looking he looks at her…_

_That the reason he actually trained her was because HE IS!.. interested in her…_

_Damn and I thought she had brains.._

"You're an idiot"

Zia didn't respond to his comment…

"Why would he volunteer to train you if he has no interest in you?"

The question struck her and now even she wondered….

_He's right…. What if all this time Sasuke really cares for me but just doesn't want to tell… HOLD ON… This kid is telling me this and I'm seriously listening to him..????_

"How come you know this?"- She asked.

"From all the people here I understand emotions pretty well!"- he said

Zia noticed that his tone of voice had changed.

"Kid you never really told any body about your family"- she asked.

"Because I don't have one"

"But the document"- Zia was cut off.

"I had and lived a perfectly happy life with my father until he died of cancer, I was adopted by foster parents but somehow I never really could fit in… They loved me but I just never felt the same like I used to with my dad"- he said.

"So how'd you land up in Game Zone?"- Zia asked.

I worked there, my foster parents left me and I reached the Game-Zone where I took up a job. The games there taught me how to become strong, I know this sounds crazy but truthfully I want to become strong just like those characters in the games"- he said

"Harsh!"- Zia remarked.

"What about you. You're not that jolly yourself"- he asked.

"I guess no one is except Tara but I don't get it!... Even she doesn't have parents"- Zia said.

"Me and Zulfur are the only ones, our parents were musicians too but I"- She paused.

"I guess I prefer not to talk about it" – she said.

"Your wish"- Kiyoshi said.

"Have you noticed how many have changed so far?"- He asked the brunette.

Zia gave a chuckle and nodded- "I never dreamed my brother would fall for the ice-girl…"

"You're on the same line too"- Kiyoshi said giving a grin.

"Whatever"- she said.

"Give it time, I think Sasuke really is worried cause after all he will be fighting his brother"

"Yeah"- she said

They stayed silent for a few minutes until they heard a lot of screaming.

"Tara and Kai"- both thought.

But no it wasn't them…

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUUUU PERVERTED MANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan screamed as she ran after the crimson teen who gave a smirk and hurried away.

Zia and Kiyoshi sweat dropped…

They watched further what happened and oh oh!!!!...

Natsume banged against Youchii who was sort of curious as to what was happening.

"WATCH OUT!"- He said

Natsume got up and was about to escape when strong hands held him..

"No way in hell you're escaping Natsume"- Mikan smirked.

Just then Tara entered the scene.. Kai who had heard the commotion also followed.

"What's going on here"- Tara asked.

"I think you can guess"- Kai appeared behind her.

She squeaked as she felt his breath behind her…

She quickly moved towards Natsume and Mikan who were currently fighting…

"YOU ARE A PERVERT!!!!"

"I'M YOUR BOYFIREND I CAN DO ANYTHING!!!!!"

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE SOME RESPECT AND LIBERTY FOR ME TOO!!!!"- The brunette yelled.

The rest standing beside them sweat dropped..

Mikan got up, huffed up her cheeks and giving Natsume a glare walked away from the scene along with Tara whom she now gripped.

"Oi! Where're you taking her?"- Kai asked

"Away from perverts like you!"- She said

"It seems that you like to harass this poor thing, you even started dictating her as to what to wear!"- Mikan said.

"Yeah I'm doing that for her own good"- he said not bothered.

"OWN GOOD"- Now it was Tara to explode.

Their screaming had caused all the other alices to reach there.

Zia and Kiyoshi just sat under the tree watching.

"YOU'RE ONE HECK OF A BASTARD!"- She screamed.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE JEALOUS"-she said.

"LIKE I CARE IF SOMEONE LIKES YOU THOUGH I'M SURE ANY ONE DOES"- Kai shouted.

"YOU MORON!!!!!!!!! I'M PRETTY SURE GUY'S DO LIKE ME, ITS YOU WHO'S STUCK UP AND ACTS LIKE A SPOILT BRAT"

"SHUT UP!!!"- He yelled

"I wish I had my camera for this!"- Hotaru said.

"WHY FOR ONCE CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND BE NICE TO ME??????"- Tara asked.

"WHO WOULD WANT TO BE NICE TO YOU???"

"WELL LOOK AT ZULFUR, HE'S NICE TO ME AND NOBARA TOO!!!!!... EXTREAMELY NICE..! NATSUME ALSO ISN'T THAT BAD, TYSON AND KIYOSHI DON'T ANNOY ME, IT'S ONLY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!"- Kai said

"THAT'S IT! I HATE YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!"- Tara yelled out.

Surprisingly she had tears in her eyes and with that she walked away her hands inclined with Mikan's who had totally forgotten her own fight.

"Mi-Chan?"- Tara asked.

"Hey don't you think that"-

"I don't give a crap about him and if you want to talk about him then get lost"- Tara said.

"All right!!!!"- Mikan said.

"I actually wanted to ask you, can I get my belly pierced?"- Tara asked.

Mikan fell down anime style…

"Was that all?"- She asked.

"Yep!"- The raven-head replied.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!**


	14. Who would have thought!

Alice 14: Who would have thought??!!

All the alices sat in the living room, their last night there…. The next day they would travel to the academy and then god knows what'll happen….

It was warm and cozy inside the living room.

The fire place was lit up… The small pieces of firewood crackled…

It was about 8 and right now by the looks of it people were about to fall asleep…

The happenings in the morning had been long forgotten except for a certain raven who neither glanced nor spoke to the silver-blue lad.

The environment was peaceful… No one spoke but just looked and observed one another..

Zia and Sasuke were sitting next to one another… For once they remained close.

Tyson and Kiyoshi were busy playing their playstations.

Akira and Misaki were in the kitchen talking.. Mikan had her head laid against Natsume's chest who had his arms around her waist.

Ray and Kerii had recently informed that they were or let's just say liked each other a lot…

What surprised everyone was that Youchii who usually preferred being alone was trying to catch Tara's attention..

The minute Kai walked in the room she got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hotaru was getting tired of the situation so she got out a bottle.

"Let's play Truth or Dare"- she said.

Everyone nodded and at that moment Tara entered the room clutching hold of a mug filled with hot chocolate…

"Fine then Truth or Dare it is"- Hotaru said and spun the bottle.

It landed on Tyson…

Hotaru asked- "Truth or Dare Tyson?"

"Dare!"- He said smirking..

Hotaru gave her own smirk and said- "I dare you to drink 15 bottles of vodka without stopping!"

Tyson paled at this- "Don't you think I'm under-age for that?"

"CHICKEN!"- Cried Tara.

"Hmph!"

Tyson grabbed hold of one bottle and drank from it the drink slipping down his throat.

He continued taking one bottle after another… Finally he finished with the 15th and gave a burp…

"That wasn't bad"- he said.

"Pretty good dude"- Kai remarked grinning.

Tyson spun the bottle and it landed on Kerii!

"Truth or Dare?"- He asked the violet-eyed girl.

"Um….. I guess Truth"- she said shyly.

"Okay did you make out with Ray?"

"WHAT THE"- Tara exclaimed but calmed down..

"Uh.. I… YES!"- She said giving a grin.

"You made out with my brother??"- Tara asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah"- she said.

"About time you did!"- She said giving a smirk to her brother who blushed hard.

Next Kerii spun the bottle and it landed on Mikan.

"Yo! Truth or Dare?"

Mikan thought for a minute and said happily- "Truth I guess"

"Okay"- Kerii said thinking hard.

"If you had to cheat on Natsume with whom would you do it with?"- She asked

"Oh that's simple, I wouldn't cheat on him!"- Mikan replied.

Kerii slapped her head- "But what if you had to then with whom???"

Mikan pondered over the question…. She could feel Natsume's eye's on her and was slightly psyched…

"I would do it with Tono!"- she said.

"TONO???, WHO'S THAT?"- Natsume sprang out asking.

"Oh! He's also has an alice and I used to meet him on missions, I guess he's all ready in the academy"- Mikan said.

Mikan spun the bottle and it landed on Zulfur.

"Dare"-he said before she could ask him.

"All right then, Kiss Nobara"- she said.

Zulfur didn't seem to mind and neither did Nobara. As instructed he kissed her softly in front of others startling the hell out of everyone especially his sister..

"_They must have done this before"- she thought._

Zulfur spun the bottle and well it landed on Sasuke.

"I choose dare"- the boy said confidently.

"I dare you to strip off Zia's clothes but not all"- he challenged.

All eyes were on Sasuke who seemed unmoved by the dare.

He gave a smirk and moved towards Zia who tried to slide away from him but he caught her wrists..

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheeks- "I really like you"

With that he slowly stripped off her shirt and then her jeans, his eyes locked against hers. She didn't object for she was lost at what he had just said to her.

As the dare ended he spun the bottle.

It landed on Youchii who was suddenly aware of the attention he was receiving.

"Dare"-he said

"Fine then, I want you" - Sasuke paused aware of the anticipation everyone was giving him.

Sasuke didn't speak aloud instead went and whispered in Youchii's ears..

Every one could see his eyes widening.

Youhcii headed towards the kitchen and came out holding a lemon in his hand. He walked towards Tara and moved closer to her and whispered –"I'm sorry about this"

With that he caught hold of her waist. She gasped but didn't object.

"Would you lie down on the floor"- the gray-haired boy asked.

Tara hesitated but did as she was told.

Youchii had the lemon in his hands and he slowly lifted her shirt to reveal some parts of her stomach……actually belly.

His eyes widened as he saw her pierced belly and gave a smirk…

He squeezed the lemon so that its juice fell on her stomach..

Immediately he bent and licked it away… Tara trembled as he did so….

The others were shocked…. Kai was FUMING….

After he was done he pushed back her shirt and helped her stand up.. Tara clearly looked bewildered and had no words coming out…

When her gaze met with Youchii's she blushed and looked away…

Youhcii merely smirked and gave a grateful look to Sasuke.

Next he spun the bottle and it landed on Kiyoshi.

"I'll take truth"- he said.

He raised his brow and thought for a minute!!!!...- "Fine any girl you like here?"

"Nope"- was the simple answer.

He got many glares from the girls but he just smirked at them.

"Sorry if I don't feel like that for you!"- he said raising his hands in the air.

The bottle next landed on Ruka who took Truth.

"Can you really bear with Imai?"- He asked.

"Yeah sure I can cause I love her"- he said.

Ruka spun the bottle and it landed on Tara- "Truth or Dare?"

Dare she said surprising everyone…

"What????..."- she said.

"I dare you to"- Ruka said and thought hard….

"I dare you to take off Kai's shirt slowly almost as if"- he got cut off.

"I get your point"- she muttered and walked towards Kai who was smirking.

She sat in front of him but wasn't looking at him…

Sure she was scared maybe…… a little excited but damn angry!...

She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly caressing and stroking his chest…She had no emotions on her face but from the inside she was screaming….. Kai trembled at her touch but before he could do anything she had finished taking off the shirt from him. She was halfway blushing but her bangs hid that away….

She got up glaring daggers at Ruka who was ready to burst.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Zia-

"I choose dare"- she said

"I dare you slap Ruka"- Tara said clearly angry ….

"Done!"- Zia said and gave a hearty and tight slap to the animal-lover.

Ruka rubbed his cheek looking at his girlfriend for some sympathy but all that he got was a smirk!...

She next spun the bottle and it landed on Natsume- "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"- Natsume answered.

"I dare you to walk only in your boxers down the street"- she said smirking.

Mikan immediately sat up on hearing this- _This is gonna be good!_

Natsume merely smirked and stripped off his clothes leaving him bare his boxers..

The girls were practically drooling at the sight of his well toned body except for Tara and Hotaru who weren't bothered.

Natsume walked down the street. Unfortunate for him an old lady saw him and chased him all the way back screaming about- "Teenagers and their hormones!"

By the time he came back everyone was laughing.

Natsume after changing back into his clothes spun the bottle which oh so coincidentally landed on-

"KAI! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"- The slate-haired boy said.

"Fine then I dare you to kiss Tara"- he said

Tara sat up in indignation…

"Why is it that all your dares are being pointed at me?"- she asked angrily.

"If he touches me I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

She got up and started walking away but was suddenly caught hold by someone.

Tara was about to use her alice when she saw it was Youichii…

"He'll change the dare but you can't just leave or are you a chicken?"

Tara gave him a cold stare and proceeded back to her seat.

She crossed her arms and looked down..

"All right then, Kai I dare you to kiss Kerii"- Natsume said

_Lets see how she reacts to this.._

Kai with no emotions on his face went up to Kerii and crashed his lips against hers kissing her furiously….

Unknown to him two certain Indians were getting seriously pissed.

Ray for one glared at Natsume giving him a look which meant "You're so dead man"

While Tara who even though refused to look up had clearly heard Natsume's dare…

_I have to stop thinking about him…. He's a loser and I hate him… That's it.. I hate him…_

Kai after finishing his dare spun the bottle which landed on Hotaru.

"Dare"- she replied.

"I dare you to"- Kai stopped as he received the chilled up glare from Hotaru.

"Do anything wrong then you will so face the pain"

I dare you to call the manager of this hotel telling him how much this place sucks.

"Easy!"- She said as she dialed the number and proceeded with her dare- "Your hotel is one of the most sucked up hotel and I advice you to change the towels and the FOOD!, who the hell cooks it, I asked for crab dish but what did I GET!"- Hotaru continued with her complaining not realizing that she was partly screaming insults at the manager.

Finally after her dare finished she saw that most of the alices had fallen asleep.

"I call it quits for now since most of us are already asleep"- she pointed at Tyson.

They all nodded and got up walking back to their rooms.

Tara was the first who stood up and instead she moved out of the room going outside curtly followed by Zia.

"Where do you think you both are going to?"- Sasuke asked.

"None of your business"- Tara said.

"I'm coming with you"- Kai said.

"No!"- Both said aloud.

With that they walked away….

If only someone would have gone after them!...

The next day proved to be a day full of surprises for all the alices….

Why?...

Well the next morning when everyone was done packed and were called out to leave the hotel building and sit inside the ordered cab well it was then when they found out the surprise.

"Tara and Zia missing???"- Ray asked

"What the hell do you mean?"- Natsume asked Sasuke who was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Give me that!"- Mikan snatched the paper from his hands reading what was written-

_Mikan!_

**I have your friends in my clasp… They will not be harmed because I shall be needing them for the war.. They sure are powerful!... I guess I took away very powerful alices right!... Don't expect me to return them for now they are mine…**

**The only way you will see them is during the battle… **

**SO BE READY TO FIGHT..**

_Azumi Yuka_

"She kidnapped Zia and Tara??"- Natsume asked

Mikan nodded and realized something..

_Both Zia and Tara had been acting strangely since the training… Oh dear!_

Kai and Youchii only looked at the letter in concern..

_What's the meaning of this?????- Both thought._

"We must hurry now, Yuka will soon render attack and we need to reach there fast."- Hotaru advised.

**At the Alice Academy:-**

Mikan and the newbies were sitting in the teacher's office discussing their fighting strategies.

There were only five new members present there who had reached the academy before them.

Tono who had the amplifying alice gave Mikan a wink and tossed his long black and sleek hair aside. From the time they'd met him Natsume was keeping an eye on him making sure _**His**_ Mikan was nowhere around the pervert.

Koko, who had brown hair and chocolate orbs had the mind-reading alice… He stood alongside Tyson to whom he had taken a great liking to..

The other new member Rita, was a girl of about 12 years… Her short and shiny violet hair fell lightly above the shoulder and her rich pink eyes were even more twinkling….

She had the Sleep Alice and right now by the looks of it our game boy Kiyoshi was sure getting lost on looking at her.

The fourth member, Yuu, was one who had blonde hair, short, was about 15 in age and had turquoise orbs. He had the Phobia Alice.

The fifth member was Salima, her murky black hair which reached a little below the shoulder and her bright orange orbs were a good combination. She had the Phobia Alice.

"Since our academy is divided in six main areas, I think we should distribute the members accordingly."- She said.

"The elementary students must be kept out of this fight, only the middle-schoolers and the seniors including the teachers will be present- she said.

I think that each section should be kept under a group alices who can guide them- Mikan suggested.

"We'll make a group consisting of defensive types with offensives"- Natsume said.

"Also we should keep a group of alices as an extra"

"Well then I'll leave Mikan to decide where and who should be placed"- Jinno said.

"Ai!"- Mikan said nodding her head.

"In the Middle-School section, Kerii and Ray along with Tono and Salima, you four will be present in that area and I think Misaki Sensei should also join them"- Mikan said.

They gave a nod of approval.

"The Hospital side Sasuke and Zia- Mikan stopped when she realized that Zia was no longer with them…

Giving a sigh she continued- "Sasuke and Akira along with Yuu and Koko"- she said.

"Now the Senior Section, Hotaru and Ruka, Rita and Kiyoshi along with Narumi will be present there"

"Next up is the sports ground, here we'll keep the extra group of alices, Yuu and Tyson should be present here, Zulfur and Nobara will also be there alongside, they will be protected well and will also deliver any necessary message which will prove to be useful, I want Jinno sensei present there"- Mikan finished.

"Next up is the where I'll be present alone in the Northern Woods"- Mikan raised her hands as Natsume was about to open his mouth.

I know, but that's where Yuka will come and my fight with her is solo"- she said seriously.

"The elementary branch is where Natsume, Kai and Youchii will fight alongside with Nonoko and Hotaru's brother (don't know his name!!!)….."- She finished.

"That's all, Good Luck!"- She said sighing.

_To be continued…._


	15. Special Techniques

Alice 15: Special Techniques

_(By the way Salima has the Stone Alice and Yuu has the Shield Alice)_

"Are you ready Red Devil?"- Reo asked

"Ai!"

"Snow Mist are you ready??"- He asked

"Yes!"

"All right then both of you know who are your targets, kill them"- Reo said.

Both the girls nodded……

Once they were left alone they looked at each other…

"Tara!"- Zia asked.

"My name is Snow Mist"- the raven-head said her cold steel eyes piercing.

"NO!..You're acting stupid!"- She said.

"What can you do??"- Tara said.

" Fight against the possessor!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"- Tara snarled.

"You know damn well we can, you're strong and so am I, and you're just being freakin stubborn!"

"I'm not!, I'm just accepting the fact that we have no choice!"

"So your choice is to attack them"- Zia said harshly.

Tara looked away hiding her hurt expression but turned with the same cold face…

"Why should we make an attempt if they didn't make an attempt either?"

"BULLSHIT!, You know they can't do that, this isn't about them, its about you!...get over yourself and maybe for once use your brains!"- Zia screamed aloud.

"Shut up… I don't care what you say!"- Tara replied coldly.

"You soon will when you fight him!, You love him but still you aren't even showing some sign of hesitation!"- Zia called out.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!"- Tara cried as she felt the familiar tinge of tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm no loser or a coward, I don't want to fight either I just"- Her voice trailed of as she sunk in to her own thoughts……. _I just need to be sure…._

"We can't do this; I bet there'll be another way"- Zia said earnestly…

"We don't have any other choice, once we reach the academy grounds our minds will no longer be controlled by us, we can't do anything!"- Tara said.

"We can!, we can fight against that mind controller"- Zia stated.

"We?, you and I are on different leagues Zia"- She said laughing.

"But!"- Zia was cut short.

"Enough!, there's nothing we can do"- With that said Tara walked out…

"_We can and I will"- Zia said to herself._

**At the Academy:- Everyone's ready and now the battle begins!**

The Hospital Side:-

Sasuke and Akira along with Misaki and Mouchu stood together along with their group of alices who seemed ready enough for the fight….

"Scared??"- Akira asked.

"Of coarse not, I'm looking forward to fighting with my brother"- Sasuke said.

Misaki had already created her doubles and now there were 20 of her…

_**BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**_

Came the sound of the gates being burst apart..

"AND SO IT BEGINS"- Sasuke yelled as he charged against his opponents…

_**CRASH! BANG! BOOM! BASH!...**_

Noises could be heard everywhere..

The academy was under the attack of the AAO all over….

Sasuke who was battling against his brother had no thoughts in his mind.

"Finally brother lets see who is the strongest!"- Sasuke drawled at his brother who stood before him with no emotions on his deathly pale face.

They both fought their best, Sasuke using his Chidori which had improved …

His brother on the other hand used his own…

Continuously they lunged at each other…. Two Sharingons against one another, the same blood, the same clan, the same family but…..

"AND NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!!!"- Sasuke screamed as he charged another attack.

Akira on the other side looked towards Sasuke watching him slide his brother into pieces…

YES!, Sasuke had his revenge, his brother was dead finally defeated.

"You did it brother"- Akira thought and threw a curse at a man who was about to attack Misaki who's duplicates were kicking many butts!...

Mouchu was battling against the Earth Alice who threw his rocks at him, being levitational, Mouchu instead threw back the huge mounds of earth and flew up as the ground shook.

"_We're overpowering them, we're defeating them!"- Sasuke thought as he hit out at a man with his sword._

"Sasuke!!!"- came a strange and cold voice.

Sasuke turned around and was shocked at what he saw…

There in front of him stood Zia, she wore a red long jacket and came walking towards him….. Her head was bent low, her bangs hiding away her face…..

Not a word did she speak except slowly approached the ninja.

(**The words in bold is Zia's true self while the simple text is the one in which she is being controlled!)- Author's Note**

"Its time to die Uchicha!"- She whispered hoarsely…

"Zia???? WHAT THE HE"- He got no time to finish as she sent a flying kick at him.

He jumped giving a somersault..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???"- Sasuke yelled out.

"Killing you of course!"- She said

She again lunged at him and he dodged.

"Afraid to fight?"- She asked.

Sasuke stared at her eyes…. Which seemed so far away.. so dull….

_She's being controlled!...- he thought_

Suddenly he fell on the ground clutching his stomach…. Blood spurted out of his mouth..

"_Shit! She's using her alice on me!... I h-ave ….to ….. st-op…thi-s…."- the ninja thought._

Zia who obviously wasn't listening kicked him in the face sending Sasuke to the other side.

She gave a laugh… a cruel laugh…

"And now its time to see my wrath!.."- She cried.

She moved towards him and picked him up, her hands entangled with his hair…

"Weak Uchicha, A disappointment that's what you are just like your BROTHER!"- She screamed but suddenly she was thrown back by a bolt of fire.

"You are not Zia!"- He said breathing heavily.

He took his swords, clenched its hold tightly and ran towards the brunette.

He slashed her with his sword….

She spun but somehow her arm got pierced… She fell and landed on Sasuke's lap..

Sasuke was about to lash out at her again when he saw her face… her eyes… Zia's eyes..

"**Sa-suke…. Please help me!"- She said her voice hardly edible…**

"ZIA!!!!..."- Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at her… The sight of her eyes…her beautiful and strong grey orbs which he found alluring now stared at him…

"ZIA!"- He whispered.

Suddenly she changed… her eyes no longer true but possessed…. A cloud of smoke was forming in her iris….

"KILL SASUKE!!!!!"- Came that hoarse voice.

"**NO!!!!!!"- Zia cried out.**

She caught hold of Sasuke's shirt pulling him closer to her…

"**Kill Me!"- She said…**

"**Please I don't know how to stop this!!!!"- She cried.**

Sasuke didn't know what to do…. He was torn between his love for Zia and also the duty to kill all AAO members… What could he do???...

_She's being possessed by someone…_

Suddenly he felt himself being flung in the air!!!

"YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"- Cried the brunette…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"- Zia's voice cried out**

She rose high in the air…Possessed though she was but she was changing…

"THE FINAL STAGE????"- Sasuke thought.

**Zia's POV:-**

_I didn't want to kill Sasuke… I begged him to kill me but to no avail…_

_The spirit within me was being controlled… My mind refused to listen to me…_

_It was like I was trapped somewhere and something else was controlling me…._

_But this isn't how its gonna end!!!!!!... That fucking Mind-controlling alice will not control me……. No one can!!!!!!!!... I felt it… The anger surge within me… My blood pressure rising and then there it was.. washing over me like water the thrill of my powers increasing… the tingling sensations were all over me as I rose high in the air….. My body was illuminated with light….. My brown hair grew and was longer than my very own feet….. They trailed way down below and I could feel my sight..my vision blurring… My silver-grey orbs were no longer the same… They changed into blood-red orbs… My pale skin was shining against the illuminated light… My body rose higher and higher and then I fell down below….._

"_YOU HAVE TO KILL SASUKE!!!!!"- Came that commanding voice…_

"_**I WILL NEVER KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- I screamed as I let out my alice…**_

"_**NEVER MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!! ENEMIES DIE!!!!!!!!!"- I screamed..**_

_The voice inside of me screeched as I threw it or vaporized it from within myself… I was no longer possessed…. _

_Strong arms covered me and I could feel that wonderful sensation of my powers seeping away…. I had done my deed, finished what I had really sought out to do!..._

_I had protected the one I loved…. That Bitch couldn't control me… My only worry was Tara…. But for now…_

"_ZIA!"- I heard many screams…_

_I saw Sasuke looking at me…. He was????_

_CRYING??????????... _

"_ZIA DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"- He was saying.._

_I smiled and gave a soft chuckle which he heard- "Hey ninja I really like you too and I'm definitely not dead"- I said…_

_Sasuke's expression calmed down…..He looked upon me with so much of concern and bent his head as he captured my lips with his own….I could sense it… his warmth..how pleasing it was to me as he pressed his lips upon me …. passion that soared through his very own veins as he kissed me soundly…_

_The AAO were finished for now in that ground and many more were still fighting but…right now… It was just me and him…. Him cradling me against him while I felt at peace…._

**End of POV**

The Middle-School Branch:-

Kerii and Ray along with Tono and Salima were battling hard against their opponents…

From everywhere the AAO entered and approached them… They were endless…

Kerii and Ray were like a team as they fought continuously…..

"HEY I JUST RECEIVED WORD FROM THE HOSPITAL SIDE!"- Tono said aloud.

"What????"- Ray asked.

"Zia's back and she just fought with Sasuke!"- Tono replied.

Rau threw his poison ball at a man and walked up to Tono.

He had the questioning look on his face-

" Sorry nothing about Tara!"

"It seems that Zia was being controlled but somehow she fought against it and guess what??? She reached her final stage and all AAO members were dead the minute she used her special technique"- Tono said.

"She wiped away all the members on that ground??"- Salima asked.

"Yeah her powers were sure impressive"- Tono said as he kicked out at another member.

"_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-**_ Came a piercing scream.

"KERIIIIII"- Ray yelled as he ran towards her…

What he saw surprised him…

In front of him was his girlfriend fighting with LUNA!

"Don't interrupt me Ray!"- cried Kerii.

Ray backed away… Her voice was different….

Kerii fought with Luna plunging her with kicks and punches… But every time she did so she was thrown apart…

"NO!!!!!!!!"- Ray cried…

He moved towards Kerii who was bleeding heavily… Her wounds were no good…

"Looks like your little doll here is weak!"- Luna taunted him.

Ray could feel his body bursting in anger…

"You took my sister away! I'm not letting you take her away!!!!!!!!"- He screamed as he advanced to his final stage…

His black hair turned green and as he walked towards Luna who only stared at his transfiguration, in fright backed away.

Ray raised his hands and soon the green venomous liquid in his hands were shaped in the formed of darts or bullets…

His warm golden orbs were spitefully green…..

He threw his darts at the blue-haired girl who ran …..

Luna jumped managing to dodge but he came right at her and caught her throat…

"Now you die!!!!!!!!!!"- Ray screamed as he pushed his darts inside her body…..

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-**_ Luna screamed aloud…

She fell upon the ground and RAY!...

He moved towards his girlfriend not at all affected….

He was still in his final stage…

"RR—AA—Y??"- Kerii asked.

"You're safe now!"- he said.

"FINAL STAGE HUH?"- Tono asked as he healed Kerii's wounds…

"Just take care of her"- he said.

Saying that Ray walked right into the middle of the fight…. He was so strong that his darts hit out at every target…

Kerii watched fascinated by such tremendous skill….

Suddenly Ray got hit in the stomach by …

"You're not the only one who can hit out bullets ya know!"- said a man who came towards Ray….

"WHAT THE FU"- Ray couldn't finish when suddenly he was thrown high in the air.

"Nice to meet you brother"- that voice which everyone loved now cold soared in the atmosphere.

Ray looked up to find himself facing his ----

"TARA!"- He tried to get up but the pain stopped him…

"My name is Snow Mist!"- She replied frostily.

Kerii saw the raven approach her boyfriend…

"Is that TARA?"- Tono asked as he landed his gaze upon the raven-beauty who right now had only the look of hatred on her face….

Anyone could picture her as a pixie if only her clothes were different…

Just like Zia she too wore a white long jacket, her hands covered with gloves and her midnight black hair tied in a long ponytail….

Kerii nodded to Tono's question and stood up…

"Hey you're not done yet!"- Tono exclaimed as he watched the rebounder move towards Ray….

"Hurry up would'ya! I can't keep up alone!"cried Salima.

Kerii was already on her way to ray!!!...

_She's gonna kill him…. She possessed… Please TARA … get over this trance!_

"Tara!!!"- Ray said again his voice pleading sorrily..

But he got no response….

"FINISH HIM!"- The silver-eyed raven ordered and walked away….

"With Pleasure!"- the man said as his amethyst orbs brightened at the sight before him.

His dark blue hair shone in the sunshine but that's not how his personality was…

He had the alice of metal, he could mold it into any shape having full power over it…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!"- Kerii cried as she ran towards Ray who was trying hard to get up….

His form was slowly changing from the green environment back to his original shape.

Kerii moved in front of her boyfriend who was breathing hard…

"RAY!"- Kerii cried.

"LOOKS LIKE I GET TWO KILLS!"- The man smirked.

Instantly he raised his hands and showered bullets at the couple.

Kerii jumped in front and used her rebounding alice….. All the bullets hit across her body and reflected back at the man.

The man raised his brow with amusement- "_Rebounding Alice???..."_

"You would have proved useful girl"

"Like as if I'd join your crappy organization!"

"WHY YOU BRAT!"- The man hissed but instead of attacking her he gave a smirk and drew out a sharp metallic dagger which he sent flying towards Ray who lay faint on the ground….

"NO!!!!!!!!"- Kerii screamed as she came in between…

Like expected the dagger got rebounded…

Smirking the man stood his ground and raised his hands…

Silver bullets appeared in the air which were sent hovering towards the indian…

Suddenly a huge barrier erupted around Ray…..

"Don't even lay a finger on him you scumbag!"- Kerii cried out…

The sight to see was breathtaking! ….

There stood Kerii all though it wasn't her any more….

Her midnight-black hair had changed to fiery red hair majestically long way below her two feet while her sparkling violet orbs were flashing orange with fury….

"_The Final Stage???"- the man thought…_

"_NO!...this can't be…"_

Kerii hurled at the man who sent bullets at her….

"Not now and NEVER!"- Kerii screamed as she threw a rebounding curse at the man…

The minute the man used his alice on her his own alice rebounded and affected him instead…

_**Thrash!!!!-**_ It took seconds when the man's bullets coursed into his very own body..

He was dead…

Kerii looked about and found to her relief that the members of the AAO were getting out numbered ….

_That man probably was their main weapon!- _Kerii thought as she returned to her previous form.

Ray stirred and looked up to find himself staring into violet orbs…

Smiling he raised his hands to caress his savior's cheeks lightly…

"Ke-r-iii"- He whispered.

"I'm right here, everything will be fine Ray"- Kerii whispered.

_To be continued………._

I'm not getting reviews!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I'm crying viewers!!!!!...)… Give me reviews and most of all REVEIWS!!!!!

NO FLAMES THOUGH!!!...


	16. Master of Alices

Alice 16: Master of Alices

**In the Senior Section:-**

Hotaru and Ruka were fighting side by side against the gushing stream of the members who attacked them.

At this moment Ruka was battling against Reo….

Ruka accompanied by his animals was plunging in attacks at Reo, protecting himself and at the same time shielding Hotaru who seemed to be badly injured but still continued fighting…

"I gotta admire her guts!"- The blonde thought as he charged his lion at Reo…

Reo caught unarmed was ripped…..

Kiyoshi and Rita were fighting against Tsubasa Andou who was currently enjoying…

"Why the academy brought up kids to fight against us…!!!! Hilarious"- the shadow manipulator smirked..

This really infuriated the hell out of Kiyoshi…

He was anyways pissed since his angel "Rita" had been attacked by the shadow freak and that her cry had bit into his heart …… This he wasn't expecting…. Nor was he gonna tolerate….

"LET HER GO YOU FREAK!"- He cried at Tsubasa…

"Aw………. Hurt when your girl _screamed_????"- He asked.

"WHY YOU!"- Kiyoshi pushed his purple sphere at him.

Tsubasa dodged and instead sent a flying kick towards the boy…

He hit out at him in the cheek….

Kiyoshi fell as blood spurted out…. He breathed heavily as he looked at the shadow in front of him….

"And now you die!"- drawled the shadow manipulator.

Suddenly Kiyoshi kicked Andou and pushed him roughly…

"DAMN YOU!"- He cursed as he got up.

Kiyoshi was standing few feet away from him as the light of the lamp post nearby clearly illuminated his face…

He looked angry and pissed…..

Kiyoshi created another sphere in his hands ready to blow it over at the freak but suddenly felt his body numb….

His expression turned stoic… _What the hell????... Why can't I move… I feel like a statue????..._

"Feeling numb eh?"- Tsubasa said smirking.

"I have the alice of shadow manipulation you moron!"- He laughed silently…

Kiyoshi only looked shocked and maybe a little afraid… But he wasn't going to show it…

Tsubasa saw the purple sphere in his hands, grinning he activated his alice and instead of that sphere falling on Tsubasa, the shadow manipulator made it possible that the sphere was pointed now directed towards the wielder himself- Kiyoshi!

"See ya in hell kid!"- Tsubasa laughed as Kiyoshi felt his own alice acting upon him and soon he vanished…. Inside the black hole but wait!...

**Kiyoshi's POV:-**

_I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness that enveloped all around me as I dove into my very own black hole… THE DEAD END…._

_But not until I heard her scream….. Piercing shriek it was… RITA!!!!!!!!!_

_I cried but too late I was gone, swallowed…… then I heard her again and my heart pulsed faster as I thought of her pain……_

_Excruciating though it was but I could feel my anger rising…. And then it happened!_

**End of POV**

Tsubasa was grinning… NO!.. smirking wildly as he caught hold of the violet haired girl's arm……. She was trying to use her alice but to no avail….

Ruka and Hotaru were not doing well either…. They themselves were surrounded…

They heard a shriek and looked back…

"RITA !!!!!!!!"- That was all until they were hoarded by the AAO…

_**BBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

A double loud and gigantic sound could be heard echoing throughout.

The fight came to an abrupt halt but soon continued when new and well-equipped alices came charging inside the field…

Zia and Sasuke stood together as they moved towards the blonde and the raven-head..

They fought off the members surrounding them and soon were joined by Kerii and the rest of the other gang…. The AAO were finally getting over powered as the new alices charged their attacks….

"We're totally fine"- Ruka answered but soon heard a loud bang followed with a BANG!

No sooner they had appeared, so had another alice appeared on the ground who was furious….

All eyes were on him…..

"STAY AWAY FROM HER ANDOU"- Screamed the young boy who was now standing NO!... Soaring the sky way above the shadow freak….

Tsubasa only stared at the newly formed image of Kiyoshi…

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU BACK!!!!!!!"- He yelled out in fear.

Kiyoshi merely glared at him…..

"THAT'S HIS FINAL STAGE???"- Ruka questioned..

He wasn't the only one surprised…. SHOCKED AND BEWILDERED THEY ALL WERE…..

Zia only looked and watched in admiration at the boy who stood before them…

Just like them even his appearance had changed… His fiery red hair was now shining purple and reached till his shoulders…. His goggles and other accessories were gone…

Right now he was beating the shit out of Tsubasa…

"WANT TO KNOW HOW I CAME BACK????"- Kiyoshi asked.

He was no longer the arrogant boy; he wasn't someone to be meddled with…

He was the black hole demon……. He had grown taller and muscular (not too much!)

His orbs which once showed amusement now were enflamed with anger…

The minute he was about to advance towards Tsubasa, a cold breeze erupted….

It flew across his face slowly brushing his long hair and bangs…..

"Impressive Kiyoshi, now you can come back from your dimension isn't it?"- A cold voice called out….

"I have to admire your new technique!"….

Everyone turned their eyes towards the figure…..

They gaped… Most of all Zia… Stood in front of them their Tara….

She held no emotions on her face and slowly advanced towards Kiyoshi…

Kiyoshi growled and threw his sphere at her but she jumped and gently landed in front of Tsubasa…

"Thank God you're here!"- Tsubasa panted…

"I didn't come here for you freak"- she whispered.

She looked coldly towards Kiyoshi's tinted navy-blue orbs…..

She gave a smirk and walked right past him….

"I just happened to pass by!"- The girl said and raised her hands as she pinpointed a gush of wind towards the fighting crew…

Almost in a split of a second the fighting stopped….

The reason….. All the AAO members lay dead on the ground…..

"TARA WHAT THE HELL"- Zia screamed.

"So you've returned have you?"- Tara asked her back against the group.

"Be glad I saved your asses!- she shouted at them.

They jerked back but soon smiled..

Tara had returned…. She was no longer in control…

"I'm sorry!"- Tara whispered and flashed a glance towards her brother….

She was about to walk away when someone caught her wrist her.

"Tara just explain what the heck is going on???"- Ray pleaded.

Tara gave a sigh as she looked at her sibling..

"Brother I have one of the elemental alices, I must gain control over it."

"AND HOW WILL YOU DO THAT????"- Sasuke asked.

"I must release all my power but not here, this place is wrong… the person whom I sought to fight against isn't here"- she said and with that she disappeared….

Within seconds she was gone… whisked away like the wind….

Tara!- Zia thought..

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!"- Kiyoshi exclaimed suddenly…

Tsubasa had managed to escape from there the minute they turned their backs on him….

Suddenly Zia got up… _She's gone to him, she's gone to protect him…_

"This was Yuka's plan, control Tara so that she could take him…Elemental alices…THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS"- Zia said aloud.

"Follow me"- she yelled aloud and while the rest followed her puzzled….

The Northern Woods:-

Mikan walked the path of her battle… The final battle which was planned from the moment she was born…

This was her fate….. Her destiny …… to fight!

Her decision to confront her mother alone… the fact that now she was alone… that alone she must face her mother and destroy her sent tremors through her body…..

The little steps she took… each strode… each breathe… her every movement caused a slight sound….

The brunette gave one last look at the academy… She smiled for now it wasn't for her it was for them who fought….

She heard and felt movement nearby…. A sudden rustle from the bush… a quick figure which came out and darted directly at her…. HER MOTHER…..

"So you came!"- The woman in black said.

She wore a dark black leather jacket along with a red shirt inside…. She had on a red scarf and moved confidently towards Mikan….

"Hai!"- Mikan replied.

"Well then I was wrong that you were a coward!"- she said smirking.

"You are a coward not I"- Mikan replied coldly.

Her answer angered Yuka but she kept it down…..

"Now, Now, Now you mustn't be rude to mummy!"

"I don't regard you as my mother anymore"- Mikan said as she stared into her mother's hazel orbs…

"_So distant… So evil… So greedy….".-_ Mikan thought.

Yuka smirked as she shifted revealing her arms from inside the jacket.

"Then I will not regret killing you."

"Not before I do"- Mikan said.

"Like that's gonna be possible, Face it Mikan you cannot defeat me!"-Yuka said smirking like usual.

"Once I have him, you can't do anything"- she said.

Mikan stiffened….- "HIM?.. WHO is this Him mother?"- She asked.

Yuka merely tilted her head with a look of fake shock- "You don't know who he is?"

Mikan gritted her teeth trying to soothe down her anxiety and anger…

Yuka saw this and gave an evil smile- "Don't tell me you never wondered why I captured you THAT time!"

"I mean true that you were stupid enough to think it was a mission but then ended up getting caught in my clasp; I thought that while you heard of the betrayal you might have guessed what your Real Mission was!"- she said.

"Don't test my patience!... You abandoned me the moment I was born and now you want me!"- Mikan cried.

"I thought you as an obstacle in my aim so I thought and did the best thing; I left you…but that day when I met you… I realized how powerful you were and of course of your capabilities, I thought maybe I should make use of that!"- Yuka replied simply.

"So basically you want to use me… Tell me what is your stupid aim, mother?"

"BECOME THE ULTIMATE POWER!"- Yuka replied.

"You're losing it woman, seriously you are going nuts"- Mikan said.

"Don't intimidate me Mikan, I can and will become the most powerful and do you know how? Think back… I captured two of your friends and now they're working under me"- Yuka said smirking.

Mikan's eyes widened- "What do Tara and Zia have got to do with your aim?"

"Zia I took in because she would make a good killing machine while Tara I took in for influence"- she said.

Mikan frowned-" Influence?"

"You must have heard of the elemental alices right?"- Yuka asked.

Mikan nodded trying to figure things when suddenly realization hit her..

"YOU WANT KAI?"- She asked

"Exactly!, He has the myth alice, the four ancient mythical creatures under his control, once I have that alice I can gain control over the four elements- Wind, Fire, Water and Earth"

"But what"- Mikan was cut short when Yuka laughed out..

"My daughter sure is stupid!... This Earth is composed and also lives off on four main elements, once I have power on those I can gain my control over the very things that keeps humans and alices alive today"- Yuka said her eyes portraying sheer lunacy.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!, YOU NEED THE FOUR ELEMENTS ALONG WITH THAT"- Mikan yelled.

"Ai!"- Yuka nodded.

"Kai's creature controls those elements; all I need is all four of those alices"- She whispered.

"Its Tara isn't it, you want her to persuade Kai to join you…" - Mikan said but shook her head vibrantly..

"She'll never do it!... She'll never betray me or anyone else of the academy."

"Who said **she will** do it, her mind will be possessed Mikan"- Yuka said and laughed again……. Her laughter echoed throughout Mikan's mind…. The pure vengeance, hatred could be felt as she did so…

"That's what my REAL MISSION was right?"- Mikan asked.

"You finally understand Mikan, I wanted you to bring the Black Cat to join us but alas that plan failed"- she said.

A ripple of silence followed them……

"Two of the elements are already under my control; all I need is Fire and Wind"- Yuka said after sometime.

Mikan frowned- "But you said you had"-

Yuka raised her hands to silence her.

"Unfortunately you were right, both Tara and Zia have broken the control… they are free and are fighting against my organization along with your filthy friends"- she spat out sarcastically.

"DON'T DARE SAY THAT AZUMI!"- Mikan yelled.

Yuka only smirked and walked about…- "Mikan you cannot defeat me alone, why hesitate and lose your life for nothing, why not simply join me!"

"First No thankyou I don't wanna join you, second I'll give my life to defeat you so that YOU! Don't take any more innocent lives and third I can defeat you and I will so be ready!!!!!!!!!!!!"- With that Mikan charged against Yuka with her attack.

"YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Yuka shouted as she too hoarded towards the brunette.

"I will be the Master of all Alices and you cannot stop me! NO ONE CAN"- Yuka yelled as she bashed into Mikan.

……To be continued……….


	17. What I've Become

Alice 17:- What I've Become

**Back to Zia and the gang:-**

Once they reached the academy grounds they were greeted with a surprising sight…

In front of them stood Kai, already in his final stage fighting against-

All squinted their eyes for better views then gasped at what they saw-

"Tara!"- They screamed and proceeded towards the fighting couple.

Tara seemed not to have heard them… She continued fighting..

She hadn't yet advanced to her final stage but was merely trying to dodge all the attacks Kai was throwing upon her…..

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE???!!!"- Ruka yelled out.

"Actually that's what I want to know?"- came a husky voice.

There in front of them strode Youchii- "We were fighting like usual then Kai suddenly started attacking me, during that time Tara busted in and before I knew it Kai was attacking her, but somehow that's not Kai, his voice different and he seems to not be able to control himself."

"The mind-controller!"- Zia whispered.

They heard a shriek……. Tara was bleeding everywhere…. Injuries covered her body…

The white jacket was torn apart and now the only fabric she had on was a white t-shirt and her black slacks.

"TARA!"- Ray screamed as he ran after her.

"MOVE BACK!"- Tara yelled back at him.

She was holding on to her stomach where she was wounded. Her state was shallow and right now by the looks of it she was weak….

"This isn't your fight so keep out!"- She said.

"_**BANG!"-**_ She was thrown apart again as Kai's phoenix attacked her.

"DAMMIT! CHANGE TO YOUR FINAL STAGE!!!!!"- Zia screamed.

"NO!, I c-can't hurt Kai"- she said closing her eyes as she winced in pain.

"That isn't Kai!"- Sasuke yelled out.

Tara gave a smile and stood up to face her opponent….

**Tara's POV:-**

_They won't understand…. I can't hurt him… Not intentionally…_

_I was late…. I reached __**too late**__… That bitch now possessed him and I can't release my powers… It's too strong… What do I do????... Until now I'm only dodging his attack but what can I do!_

_If I reach my final stage, a single attack can hurt him… I have to free him from the mind-possessor….. I smiled…laughed actually and again got thrown away…._

_I gave a groan and could hear Zia and the rest shouting…__**BUT**_

_I've realized it… I belong with him… All that teasing.. His cold exterior towards the rest of the gang but his behavior towards me….. I loved him… Sure this sounds lame especially for a 13'year old but hey!... I do like him and hell I'm not gonna lose him…!_

_So now I'm doing what's best for him…!!!!!!_

_Raising my hands I hauled a wave of wind towards Kai….. He fell back and hit against a tree falling unconscious._

_Good!... I looked at him… He had changed… His silver-blue hair had merely become longer reaching till his waist… His bangs heavier… His crimson orbs reflected different colors at all times… Sometimes they were red, deep blue and then hazy brown… _

_I was able to walk towards the gang who simply watched…._

"_Take care of Kai please, I have to find her"- I said._

_I got up fully, my wounds were still visible but they would heal… soon……._

_I rose high in the air…. A swift wisp carried me high._

_I searched for that cursed girl with the alice of mind-control… She was nearby… My instincts told me … Suddenly I noticed a blob…..maybe head.. ….whatever of green… It was situated in the tree…. My eyes widened…. Ayami!... That was her name…._

_I directed a wave of wind towards her direction…. Within moments she fell from the tree and I could practically guess she must be glaring…._

_I flew head fast at her._

_There she stood with that sickly smile plastered on her damn face…. _

"_WOW U FOUND ME!"- She said._

"_And now you pay!"- I said and immediately attacked her…_

_She hissed in anger and ran from there…._

"_Coward!"- I hit out at her with my Wind Blow knocking her on the ground…._

_She turned and looked at me, her stupid black eyes glaring at me….._

_I glanced back, my own misty-silver orbs boring down on hers…… _

"_If you attack me I'll kill him!"- She said._

"_You can't! He is the source to Yuka's power and neither can you kill me for I have the elemental alice!"- I said._

"_Face it gurl, you're doomed!"- I said smirking._

_But before I could attack her I heard a yell……._

_I froze as I heard the cries of him cutting inside of me…_

_KAI!... That was my only thought.._

_I heard a laugh… Ayami was laughing twirling her fingers…._

"_Who said about dying, torturing sounds more fun?"- She said._

_THAT'S IT……….. She's so going down…. If torturing she wants then that'll what she'll get..!!!!!_

_And that's when it started…------_

**End of POV**

Suddenly a clash of lightening caused the gang's attentions to divert towards the figure which now soared in the air.

"TARA!"- Ray called out but stopped himself when he saw a petrified girl with green hair beneath her.

Tara rose high up when huge gusts of winds surrounded her…..

For a few moments the wind engulfed her and then it started to disappear.

What happened or what they saw next was intensifying.

Tara just like the rest of them had changed completely…. Her long black hair were now silver with two blue tints on her bangs…It reached till her feet curling at the ends…

Her wounds had healed while her body started to shimmer…light silver glints glimmering here and there as she looked upon her enemy..

"You like torture don't you"- she said her voice crisp but icy….

She raised her left hand towards Ayami; Tara shut her eyes for a few secs and then closed her hand clenching into a fist…. Right at that moment Ayami took hold of her neck….

It was as though her oxygen had been cut off…. She tried to breath but it was futile…

Tara had control over the air which she now held back…..

Ayami choked hard and soon her body felt numb… It became blue due to lack of air..

Almost at that moment Tara let go of her fist and formed something else… Ayami fell to the ground breathing heavily…..

Suddenly she was lifted in the air and within minutes felt something sharp pierce inside her heart….. She looked down and found blood oozing out but what had struck her was invisible-

"DIE!"- Tara whispered as she withdrew her invisible sword from Ayami's body….

That was all it took for the mind-controller to collapse and fall dead on the ground.

Tara turned to find the faces of her friends staring in disbelief at her… But her eyes were focused only on Sasuke..

Out of all he was the only one who had completely witnessed and understood Tara's powers through his Sharingan.

Tara looked towards the fighting crowd and was a little surprised for now new alicies had entered…. the group which had been kept as an extra had also reached the ground.

There in the core of the field stood Zulfur and Nobara both in their final stages fighting against their opponents…

Zulfur, his hair marble grey with few strands of black here an there while Nobara whose hair had grown longer and were the same color.. icy-blue….

Both fought with speed and agility protecting each other's back….

Getting irritated Tara unleashed her special technique…**The Real One**….

"This is what I've become and I will show you!"- she said to everyone.

Suddenly her white hair turned midnight blue and her orbs which previously were actually dark-grey now were steel blue……..

Thunderous whirlwinds erupted on the field…. Cyclones, typhoons, tornadoes and twisters all in were formed and moved with enormous strength and speed…..

It took hardly few minutes before all the AAO members there were finished and engulfed within the storm….

Tara dropped down on the ground and moved towards the direction of her friends..

"Where is he?"- she asked.

Whether it was fear or admiration, everyone was awe struck…..

Tara gave a sigh when they didn't reply and instead moved behind them in search of the one person whom she changed for….

She saw him lying against a tree, his arms were probably wounded the girl thought.

She went nearer almost like as though she was scared…

"K-KAI?"- Tara asked afraid that he might not wake up.

"T-T-TA-ARA??!!!"- Kai said and opened his eyes to find himself staring into misty silver-orbs.

He could hear a sigh of relief from her when the girl neared to him her face inches away…

"DAMN YOU KAI! U ALWAYS MAKE ME WORRY!"- She grunted clearly satisfied that he was alive.

She was about to move away when Kai gripped hold of her and pushed her towards him.

The minute she fell on his laps he throttled a kiss against her lips nearly taking her breath away. She gave a whimper and blended in within him snaking her arms around his neck and further deepening the kiss.

Kai smirked at his victory over her and licked her bottom lips; she shifted but gave a moan when he bit into her lips… Victory again.. The boy thought as he plunged in deep to taste her cavern….

They stayed in that position for a few minutes (YEAH MINUTES!) then broke apart…Kai smirking for he had just claimed her as his own and Tara blushing since she had done the unthinkable INFRONT! … Of the others who were giggling….

Youchii merely gave a smile..

"_I guess you win Kai!"- he thought._

Tara hadn't changed back to her original form… She was glad… She hadn't fainted people!...

"Um.. Youchii where's Natsume?"- Ruka asked.

"He went to fight against Persona, I bet he beat him"- the boy said.

Right at that moment Natsume appeared before them clutching his arm which was bleeding…

"NATSUME!"- All cried as they hurried towards the raven lad.

"Heal him please!"- Hotaru asked her brother…

Soon Natsume's arm was healed and he was breathing normal…

"WHERE'S MI-CHAN?"- Tara asked until-

_**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The blast was all that they needed to answer their question….

They ran towards the Northern Woods where they were greeted with a sight which was worse than a horror movie…

Mikan and Yuka had been battling against one another and stood wide apart both injured yet still standing ……

"We have to help them"- Hotaru said and moved ahead as the rest followed.

"Well Well Well if isn't the group of alices"- Yuka said.

"YOU'VE LOST YUKA, GIVE UP"- Tara yelled at her.

On looking up Yuka was startled…. Well Tara was in her final stage u see…

"So you did it eh?"- Yuka asked as a smile..no more like a look of disgust crossed her face.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!"- Mikan yelped.

"NO!"- Natsume protested.

"This just isn't your fight Mikan"- he said

Mikan looked into his crimson orbs… - "But"-

"All the problems, this fucking battle itself was caused because of her"- Natsume said pointing towards Yuka.

"We all are fighting against **ONE ENEMY** and we will finish her together."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT BOY!"- Yuka said as she stood up to face the crowd.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!"

"Yeah Right!"- Kai exclaimed rolling his eyes.

Yuka turned towards Kai and smirked- "You like power don't you Kai, I can give you power; all you have to do"- Now Yuka was thrown back by a huge wind blast.

"Stay Away from him Azumi or I'll kill you right here right now"- came the same icy cold voice of the Indian.

"BITCH!"- Yuka screamed………….

"HOW DARE YOU!"- Ray yelled out as he threw his poison darts at her same time moving into his final stage.

"YOU FUCKING CREATURES!!!!!!!!!"- Yuka screamed as she created her own balls of curses and threw it at them.

Kerii bust in front as a vast barrier of her rebounding alice was formed.

"Not till I'm alive"- she said menacingly and just like Ray turned in her final stage.

"So that's how you want to play it huh???"- Yuka asked breathing heavily….

"WELL THEN, SO IT BE!"- Yuka said as she charged towards the crowd like a lunatic!

……_To be continued………._

_WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GETTING REVEIWS!!!!!_

_PLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS……PWEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!_

_GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!..._


	18. Final End

**Together!**

Flashback:-

"_Stay Away from him Azumi or I'll kill you right here right now"- came the same icy cold voice of the Indian._

"_BITCH!"- Yuka screamed…………._

"_HOW DARE YOU!"- Ray yelled out as he threw his poison darts at her same time moving into his final stage._

"_YOU FUCKING CREATURES!!!!!!!!!"- Yuka screamed as she created her own balls of curses and threw it at them._

_Kerii bust in front as a vast barrier of her rebounding alice was formed._

"_Not till I'm alive"- she said menacingly and just like Ray turned in her final stage._

"_So that's how you want to play it huh???"- Yuka asked breathing heavily…._

"_WELL THEN, SO IT BE!"- Yuka said as she charged towards the crowd like a lunatic!_

Yuka threw a huge ball of her alice towards the crowd…

_**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!**_- All of a sudden a great blue barrier stood head fast in front of the crowd.

"You're not the only one eager to fight mother!"- A brunette whispered as she commenced inside the barrier which only Yuka was being surrounded by….

"MIKAN!"- Natsume cried as he too tried to enter the barrier but failed.

"Just Watch!"- Mikan commanded as she circled around Yuka who was keeping her eyes fixed on Mikan.

"TAKE THAT!"- Yuka threw millions of ice darts (Ray was flabbergasted!) toward Mikan who took a leap and landed right in front of-

_**BASH!**_- It took just a single punch for Mikan to hit at her mother.

_**PUNCH! BASH! BUMP!-**_ Numereous times both Mikan and Yuka fought. What with Yuka throwing curses at Mikan and she nullifying them, then Mikan causing a huge circle of fire around Yuka who extinguished it with her water alice.

Mikan flew high up and threw a bolt of lightening at Yuka who lifted a huge piece of rock in front thus shielding herself from the lightening.

"DAMN!"- Mikan cursed when she found herself being lifted high in the air..

"_**THUMP!"-**_ Mikan was bashed against a tree… Straight at that moment Yuka attacked using all kinds of alices… She threw bullets of water and ice at Mikan, other than that she bombarded the girl with bombs…. But hey Mikan's pretty clever…She already had created another nullification barrier around her…

"BITCH!!!!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU DIE!"- Yuka screamed as she caused a laser beams to hit out at Mikan….

Mikan was scarcely cut nearly burning her skirt and she seemed to be at a loss…

The lasers were too fast and she Mikan was having difficulty in dodging them…

_I can't keep up at this speed, especially since I can't use my nullification alice too much…_

"_**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_- The laser scarred Mikan at her right arm burning it….

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_**!!!!!!!!"-**_ Mikan screamed in pain……

"**MIIIIIKKKKKKKANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"**- All the spectators cried out.

Mikan's nullification barrier broke apart and now she remained open to Yuka….

"FINALLY THE BARRIER IS OVER!!!!"- Yuka said hissing and chuckling menacingly…

"MIKAN USE OUR ALICES!"- Cried Kiyoshi…

"USE THEM!!!!!!!!!!... YOU COPIED THEM SO USE IT NOW!"- Natsume screamed at her.

Yuka gave a laugh as she brought out a dagger, a human dagger…

"I don't need to waste my alice to kill you!"- She said and stabbed Mik-

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Before Yuka could even lay a finger on Mikan she was thrown aside by a powerful beast.

"KAI!"- Tara cried… Yes indeed Kai's phoenix had been able to break through Mikan's barrier which had weakened due to her now condition.

"YOU"- He said pointing towards Hotaru's brother who nodded in understanding.

"Kai!"- Tara whispered as her eyes widened at what she saw. Kai who was previously injured was now ascending to his final stage…His silver-blue hair grew longer reaching a little below his shoulders……His attire changed most of all; the casuals which he had worn were now replaced by a black long ripped shirt along with black slacks which were long and curved at corners.His crimson eyes which Tara most admired were replaced with black ornix orbs holding something no one can or will decipher. On both sides of his cheeks purple colored stripes were formed…….

Even more mesmerizing were his creatures ….. All of them were present there…

His Fire Phoenix, The Wind Dragon, The Unicorn and the Sea Reptile.

All were fighting against Yuka who surprisingly had no problems dodging his attacks…

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Yuka cried aloud as Kai suddenly fell to the ground shaking his head in agony as he cried in pain.

"KAI!!!!!!!!"- Tara screamed as she ran towards him only to find an intensifying pain stab in her head…. Just like Kai she too fell on the ground shrieking at the horrible throbbing in her head…

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!"- Now it was Zia who screamed as she felt it coming….

"THIS IS THE MIND-TORTURING ALICE, YOU CANNOT FIGHT AGAINST IT!"- Yuka hollered all over…

"YOU FUCKING WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!! IS KILLING THEM MORE IMPORTANT THAN KILLING ME?"- Mikan shot out at her as she pressed a huge wind tunnel towards Yuka who on getting caught inside was hovering in air round and round….

Luckily the rest of the gang were released from the ceasure pain and gasped as their eyes landed on Mikan… What to see of her was way beyond imagination….

It was almost like she was using all their powers together as now she entered her final stage….

"Thank you guys!"- She said smiling…..

They all stopped breathing as they looked at the brunette who was now standing before them… An Angel she was………

Her hair which was honey-brown in color was long and curly with a number of shades on her hair…. She had inherited different colors of streaks in her hair, Kerii's bright orange-red, Kiyoshi's purple and Ray's green streaks….. Her eyes which used to be hazel now were red-amber burning with the same agility as Natsume's and Zia's. A crescent moon which shone as bright as Tara's orbs, minty silver in color was marked on her forehead. Her robe which reached above her knees was white as in silky…. Her feet were adorned with ribbons twirled till the tip of her toes.

Hundreds of different shades of colors erupted as she raised her hands for her final attack….

"So long as they are there not even the devil himself can harm me!"- Mikan said.

"You see mother unlike you I'm not alone!... I have and treasure my friends, Hotaru's intelligence, Ruka's gentleness, Zia's perseverence, Zulfur's strenghth, Kiyoshi's loyalty, Kai's arrogance, Tara's indomitable spirit, Kerii's hope, Sasuke's friendship and last of all Natsume's love……"- Mikan replied as she gave a slight bow to the crowd.

Yuka only sneered at her daughter but she was scared now…..

"SO FACE IT BITCH! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"- With that Mikan thrusted her sphere at Yuka and sent a-

"**BBBBBBBLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!"-** All over the academy grounds causing it to shake and tremble furiously….

'**Hm……………………..'**- Mikan collapsed on the ground as the mammoth blast ended its launch.

The others only watched in amazement as the one enemy disrupted and vaporized…….

"MIKAN!"- They all cried.

…**.. To be continued………..**

Alice 18:- Every End has a New Beginning

Autumn departed as Winter gave its first appearance with a hell lotta snowfall!...

A sound of laughter could be heard from a group of children sitting nearby….

"I told you he was a sourpuss!"- Said the laughing Indian teen…

"OUCH!"- The Indian girl shrieked as she felt something freezingly cold trickle down her back…..

"AM NOT!"- Came the moody reply.

"KAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Tara exclaimed as she let out a stifle of laughter her orbs the same color as the ice crystals which dropped by……

"AWWW!!!! PISSED YOU DID I?"- She asked showing the slight glint of amusement in her eyes…..

TARA! STOP TEASING KAI!- Ray exclaimed as he skated with skill which matched a professional along with his girl friend hand in hand.

"HMPH!"- Tara exclaimed as she crossed her arms…. She bent down to pick up her scarf only to be hit out again by a snowball…

"WHAT THE"- Before she could scream out her annoyance she gave another lovely smile as her gaze fell upon a certain brunette who was holding balls of snow in her hands with a glint of notoriety.

"MI-CHAN!"- Tara cried… The minute she did everyone present there ran towards the brunette who was not alone but accompanied by her boyfriend Natsume…

"So are you totally all right now?"- Kerii asked her cheeks flushed.

"HAI!"- Mikan replied.

She gave a smile, the one everyone loved and wanted to witness….

It had been a month since the great fight as people called it had happened.

The AAO was finished since its head no longer existed.

The minute Mikan had unleashed her power she had fainted but was not injured.

All the other alices were happy to join the academy after everything was over and calm.

Mikan had recovered soon only to find the new couples…

Kiyoshi and Rita were dating; Sasuke and Zia were also a pair while Ray and Kerii were already a couple. Youchii had found himself a girl who was pretty much irritating according to him, Akira and Misaki were together and our always together couple- Natsume and Mikan had decided to work as well as live together.

Natsume had proposed to Mikan on her b'day followed by Ruka to Hotaru.

Tara and Kai had finally confessed.. It took them ages …..

Right now all was at peace-

"LETS HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT THEN!!!!!"- Tara cried in joy only to be smacked on her head.

"BAKA!"- Kai exclaimed.

"MORON!"- Tara said as she tried to smack Kai back.

"Hai!"- Mikan said clasping her hands and gave a tug towards Natsume's shirt…

"PLEASE!!!!!!!"- Mikan put on her puppy dog look which of coarse Natsume's couldn't resist and gave a nod.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!"- Both the girls cried.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Starting without me huh?"- Came the cold voice belonging to none other than-

"HOTARUUUUU"- Mikan wailed rubbing her head.

"ZIA!"- Kerii cried as she gave a hug to the punk brunette who was standing beside her bored boyfriend Sasuke…. …

"Remind me why we came here again?"- he said

"Um…. LETS HAVE A SNOWFIGHT OF BOYS vs GIRLS!"- Zia said.

"HEY KIYOSHI WANNA JOIN OR YOU RATHER STAYING SNOGGING YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"- Tara asked sarcastically as she saw the fiery head boy walking his hands clasped around his girlfriend Rita's waist.

"SURE!"- He said giving a mischievious grin.

"WHAT'S THE PRIZE HUH?"- Who else but Kai would ask this question.

"NOTHING!"- Tara said back at him while he smirked.

"BAKA!!!!"- Kai remarked.

"WHY YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS IN THE FIGHT????!!!!!!!!!!"- Tara said with a smirk not a blow out.

"ALL RIGHT THEN LET'S FIGHT!!!!"- Kiyoshi cried as he gathered snow and started flinging it on the girls who weren't slow enough….

"**AND THAT'S WHEN THE SNOWBALL FIGHT STARTED…."**

Of coarse the boy's won and the girls were left grumbling to the guys whispering stuff about "cheating" and "using alices"… The boys shut them up by simply giving them a kiss on their lips… _**"Who wouldn't miss such a good chance????"-**_ was all they thought…

_Sweet Bliss…….._

**The End…**

**YEAH I FINISHED!!!!!... I WANT REVEIWS BUT…. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
